The Unknown Latios
by raginazn
Summary: Ash and his friends travel to the island of Altomare to find a new friend and experiences what it feels like to be second best to a latios, but being above someone like Ash can surely lead to terrible, terrible, outcomes...
1. A new friend

Hello everybody! This will be my very first story! so I hope that all of you will enjoy reading this and also, please feel free to correct my errors if you happen to find some, but please do so with respect. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original Pokemon characters, but I do own the new character that I include and some other stuff.

Oh and sorry but this chapter might take a while to get into, but I promise to make it as readable as possible!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

_'Telepathy' _

The sun shone brightly down upon our excited heroes as they stopped by the island of Altomare in which we find Ash and Misty along with many other ecstatic trainers accompanied with their water pokemon waiting on their chariots in the water filled canals of Altomare.

"Good luck you guys!" Brock shouted, carefully making sure that the small egg pokemon patterned with several red and blue triangles was in his arms and remained safe and comfortable. "Pi-cka-chu!" squeaked a small, yellow, electric mouse which appeared on Brock's shoulder, signaling his trainer that he too would be rooting for him.

"Thanks Pickachu!" Ash projected back at the mouse. A speaker was turned on as an alarmingly loud voice was projected towards all of the audience. "All right folks! We are gathered here today for the yearly event of the _Tour de Altomare, _and out of these thirty skilled trainers and their pokemon, only one of them will be crowned as champion for this years event!"

"Are you ready to give up now Ash?" asked a young red-headed girl

"No way Misty! I'm never gonna give up!" said our hot-headed hero

"Hmph, well then I'll just have to beat you myself." "Hey you guys, I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you all of these other trainers have the same chance at champion as you do." Both Ash and Misty looked to their left to see the current Champion Ross who gave a friendly but competitive smile towards the both of them.

"Ha!" Ash laughed arrogantly, " Just wait and see! We'll see who's the real winner is at the finish line." The trio turned their heads back to find three green, ball shaped birds on top of a large Xatu raise their wings simultaneously until an aged pokemon voice boomed, "XATU" within an instant all thirty trainers along with their water pokemon raced off into the track set for them. " Go Tododile!" " Lets go Corsola!" "Lets win this race Wailmer!" As their trainer's command reached their eardrums the water pokemon darted throughout the canals of Altomare along with other pokemon which varied in size from small to big.

…

_Meanwhile _

_'C'mon brother! I wanna go see all the humans race today!' 'Uhg fine I'll go, but please sister, don't make such a commotion like last year's event' _both of the dragons started to remember what happened at last year's _Tour de Altomare_ as they both thought of how Latias had accidentally flew by a trainer at such high speeds to catch a stray balloon that their swimsuit was completely ripped off...

They both shivered at this disturbing memory when Latias asked her brother,' _What was that thing between his legs brother_?'. Latios stood, er uh floated, there gaping absentmindedly at his little innocent sister's question but quickly answered her with a slight blush, ' _Uh I'll tell you when you're older sis!' _Seeing that she had asked something on a touchy subject she planned in her mind that later she would ask him again but had decided to push the matter aside and question her brother later when she had more time, but for now she went to go see the race with her beloved brother.

"_Phew, that was too close, I really hope that she doesn't ask me again any time soon" _Latios thought to himself with a drop of sweat forming on his temple.

'_Remember Latias, be careful where you fly this time! And try not to lose your focus and become visible!' _Latios reminded his sister. ' _Calm down big brother would you! Don't worry, I'll try and behave myself as much as I can.' _Latias replied with a warm smile which covered her mischievous look. The two eons flew through the vast alleys of their home island and had arrived at the starting line of the race.

'_Whoa! Look at all these human's pokemon! They're so cute!' _gushed an invisible Latias.

While his little sister was busy gushing about the pokemon, Latios had turned his attention to two trainers, both with black hair, but the other one wasn't wearing a hat. But what really caught Latios' attention was that the two trainers had a strange but powerful aura that was being emitted from each individual. Latios didn't really bother with it for too long, but he kept a watchful eye on them throughout the race.

…

We come back to our trio to see them ahead of all the other trainers, at that point the audience decided that the "real" race was just between these three kids. " Haha hey you guys aren't too bad for your first time." " Thanks" replied the raven haired boy as well as the red-headed girl. Their conversation was immediately ended when another pitch black haired boy joined them with his Mantine, but his entrance was so fast that it almost knocked Misty and Ash off of their chariots causing them to look at the boy in anger and confusion.

"Hey who do you think you are! You could have really hurt us with that stunt!" chorused the angered boy and girl. When the raven headed boy looked at the two he replied "Oh sorry you guys I didn't mean for that to happen" rubbing the back of his head and forcing a small guilty smile he continued, "It's just that my Mantine got a little too excited when I mentioned winning and a food reward in the same sentence."

Ash, Misty, and Ross all facefaulted in unison, "Well I guess we can't blame anyone for that, haha sorry we kinda yelled at you" said Misty in a forgiving tone. "Uh yeah I'm sorry too, but we still never got your name." Ash commented. "Oh yeah!" The mystery boy exclaimed. "My name is Ken, what are your names?" "I'm Ash" "And I'm Misty" the two replied. "Nice to meet you guys!" While the four were busy getting to know each other they had completely forgotten that they were all participating in a race with hordes of other trainers quickly gaining up on them.

"Uh oh, we better pick up the pace guys before any other trainers beats us," Ross suggested to the rest.

"Right!" said the other three, each of them quickly gaining speed and ending up neck and neck to one another.

…

We come back to our two eons when Latios had gained an uneasy feeling in the back of his psychic mind which told him to check up on the garden. '_Hey sis, I'm going to go check up on the garden ok? So I'm trusting you that you won't do anything rash while I'm gone.' _Latias turned to her brother while still keeping an eye on the race and said in a childish tone, '_Don't worry brother! I promise that I won't do anything bad at all!' _Not wanting to argue with his sister at that point, he instead flew back to the garden at super sonic speeds to fulfill his thought's requests.

Without wasting any time Latias swiftly turned her attention back to the race in which she continued to watch with great intent. _"I wish I could race along with the others." _Latias thought with great envy and sorrow when she begun fantasizing herself pulling her imaginary trainer on his chariot to the finish line, winning her trainer a medal and a barrage of praise from him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted two trainers with another two racers accompanying them and noticed that the first two were emitting a friendly kind hearted presence. A mischievous idea had formed into Latias' head when her plot was disrupted by the sudden appearance of her invisible brother.

'_Phew, false alarm sis' I guess I'm becoming too paranoid after the news reported a thieving group of diglett in the gardens of many households.' _Before any other form of conversation could begin between the siblings, Latias shot off towards the trainers she had been spying on with a trail of dust that she left behind.

"_Dammit _ _Latias! Can't you just listen to me for once! Uhg, I think I might be getting pokeulcers from all the stress she causes me." _After Latios' stressful facepalm moment, he too shot off leaving behind a large gust of wind behind him. When he caught up to his troublesome sister, he realized that to his horror the ecstatic invisible dragon had lifted the boy's Mantine's harness and gradually gained speed suprising the trainer at his pokemon's false sudden rush of adrenaline.

Latios swore that he could actually "feel" the pokeulcers forming inside his internal organ, when he quickly devised a plan which he could trick his sister. But with his plan being created in a few short seconds, what Latios didn't realize was that his plan had gaping holes consisting of flaws.

Flying up to the racer next to his sister's, Latios firmly grabbed the harness and lifted up and forward, matching the speed of his rebellious sister with great ease.

'_Latias! Follow me, I know a shortcut!' _Latios said in an almost carefree tone_._ Too excited to suspect her brother's actions, she gladly followed her brother around a corner which led to a towering wall forcing the two unsuspecting trainers to hop up it for the risk of being smashed into a wall followed by their pokemon(except Mantine, who just glided over the wall).

Pretending to laugh, Latios quickly managed to drag his squealing sister all the way back to their safe haven in which an intense lecture would be brought down upon his unsuspecting sister.

…

The two trainers were abandoned from their invisible guidance and were left to plummet into the clear waters from ten feet in the air. "AHHHHH!" both Ash and Ken screeched, falling into the watery depths creating a mini explosion from their combined masses colliding with the water's surface. "Okay, um Ash, do you know what the heck just happened?" Ken said after spitting out a mouthful of salty water. " I have no idea how that could of happened..." replied a dumbfounded Ash.

"Mantine are you ok?" Ken asked with a worried look on his face. His Mantine replied back to his trainer with a little squeal telling him that he was ok.

"Tododile where are y-, oh... there you are." About four feet away from them, Ash had spotted his pokemon dancing with great energy on dry land.

While the two new friends climbed up to dry land Ash suggested, "Hey would you like to meet my other friends that I'm traveling with? I'm sure they'll like to meet you too!" Ken happily agreed to this boy's offer and the both of them met up Ash's squinty eyed friend soon to be followed by the previous red-headed girl.

"Hey boys, guess who one this year's race?" Misty said with much pride in her voice while holding up the transparent blue green shaded medal and striking a pose of victory. "What! No way Misty, did you show Ross your face right before you guys went across the finish line?" Ash jokingly but stupidly commented as Misty immediately began brutally smashing Ash's head into a pulp(or into more of a pulp than it already is). " NO, I won fair and square Ash Ketchum, and don't you dare make another joke like that unless you have a death wish!"

Barely recovering from his assault he replied with a barely audible _ok..._

"Um Ash are you ok?" Ken said as he peered over to his colleague's beaten body. " Not to be rude but, who are you?" a simple deep voice asked which came from the squinty one. " Oh I totally forgot! Hi my name's Ken, I came from a couple who raised me from birth high up on Mount Silver. And what's your name?" "My name's Brock, nice to meet you Ken." Since Brock had just met him, he decided to not ask Ken questions that might be too personal, such as was he not raised by his blood related parents?or what happened to them, and ask him when they got to be more close friends.

As the group got together with their new friend, they were set to go to the pokemon center to get their pokemon rested, as well as to get some ice for a certain someone's head.

On their way there, Pickachu's conscious kept bugging him about the extreme thirst that he was suffering from the cheering he had done for his long time friend. Without thinking, the electric type's body jumped off of Ash's shoulder and quickly set off to find that water spout that they had recently spotted. "Hey Pickachu where are you going buddy?" Ash asked, "Guys I'll meet up with you later while I find Pickachu." Brock and Misty nodded back at their friend as they continued to make their way towards the pokemon center. "Hey Ash is it ok if I come look for Pickachu with you?" Ken politely asked, "Yeah sure no problem." Both of the boys faded away into the confusing alleys of Altomare.

…

'_Latias! Do you know what you've done today! You almost caused another accident or even a fight over your "_little" _stunt. I thought I told you to behave yourself sister!' _ But before her nagging brother could scold her anymore she gave him the most adorable, cutest, puppy growlithe face with all the energy she could muster and unleashed it in the middle of Latios' speech causing him to wince and slowly calm down.

'_Look I'm sorry for scolding you like that Latias, I'm just trying to teach you to behave enough to not cause such a commotion among others,haha but you know I can't resist that face of yours! But next time you wont be so lucky! ' _Soon after her brother's speech was done she tackled him playfully and responded to him, ' _I'm sorry too big brother, I shouldn't have done what I did today, but I was so bored! And you were gone for too long so I had nobody to play with except that one human boy.'_

_'And speaking of bored I think I'll go out for a walk for a while to get some fresh air.' _But before Latios had the chance to respond, Latias had already disguised herself as a girl and was out of sight. "_Ugh that girl, what am I going to do with her?" _Latios thought to himself while also thinking if this is what it means to be a parent.

…

"Pi-Pickachu... for a place full of water it sure is really hard to find some to drink." Pickachu said in his pokespeech while still panting from dehydration. Continuously, Pickachu wandered around every alley he could find until he spotted a girl with her Vaporeon, who was enjoying a very nice stream of water splash on her face while her trainer pumped for the water to come out of some sort of aquifer. "Ahh that felt nice, thank you!" said the refreshed Vaporeon. While the trainer and pokemon happily strolled away from the pump, Pickachu stared up at it with extreme thirst, hoping that it would somehow shower upon him and quench his thirst too.

Just before the moment of passing out, a medium sized stream of crystal clear water came out and began to pour out on Pickachu's ears. Pickachu did not even bother to think or care how this miracle had happened, all he wanted to think about was how this water was so pure, as if it were purified by the legendary Suicune herself.

After his thirst was fully quenched, Pickachu stepped out of the stream of purified glory to see a girl with a green top and a short skirt smiling happily at the little mouse. "Pi-ckachu!" said the electric type giving the girl a small wave with his paw to tell her that he was very thankful.

"There you are Pickachu! I was looking all over the place for you buddy." "Oh good, Ash, you finally found him!" Ken said with a sigh of relief. " Thank you so much for giving my buddy a drink." but before Ash could finish thanking the mystery girl she walked up so close to both of them it was almost face to face to face.

She first examined Ash, "Um what are you doing?" asked a very nervous Ash unknown of the girls next action. After her strange examination, she turned her head to the other boy, Ken flinched a little at this and accidentally moved his head forward just enough so that both his and the mysterious girl's faces collided with enough force for both of them to wince. "Ow! Hey are you ok?" the girl replied with a slight nod and an apologetic look on her face. Seeing this display caused Ash to sweatdrop and force a small laugh, "Oh Ken we should get going, we shouldn't keep Misty and Brock waiting for too long." "Okay lets go." Ken replied only to discover that his nose was bleeding excessively. "Ack! Um Ash I think we should hurry it up!" "Right, well thanks a lot for helping my friend Pickachu, bye!" Ash said waving at the girl along with the bloody nosed boy right next to him.

…

"What's taking those two so long?" Misty said to herself with a vein popping from her temple, "I wish they would hurry, I'm tired of being stuck here with Brock, he keeps asking every girl he sees if they want to marry him."

"Why hello there my beauty, my heart's capacity is about to reach it's max now that your here with me!" said a kneeling squinty man holding some strangers hand.

"CUT IT OUT BROCK!" screamed an enraged Misty. With a flick of her wrist, a large mallet appeared from her backpack and began to spin in her hand. She swiftly brought down her mallet, crushing Brock's dreams and skull.

Amazingly Misty's hit packed so much raw power that it managed to cause smoke to appear from the newly acquired bump on Brock's head.

Misty quickly apologized to the somewhat traumatized stranger and dragged Brock back to his chair. "Why did you do that Misty? I almost had her in my love's grasp!" Brock whined towards his friend. "Why? I did that because your sex drive would have scarred that woman for life!" but before Misty could say any more, Brock was already up and giving another unfortunate woman his "treatment".

"_Uhg I give up I have enough stress from taking care of Togepi, I'm not going to take any more from Brock." _While Brock was busy flirting and instantly being rejected from several women, two boys had just entered the Pokemon center, one with a hat, and the other with a bleeding nose.

"Yes! We're finally here!" said Ken while looking up and holding his nose to keep the blood from spilling. "Sorry we took so long, but Ash's directions back here weren't usually the best, and I couldn't see where I was going thanks to my nose." "Yeah we forgot to mention that Ash has a horrible sense of direction and he could probably get lost in a house with one room."

"Hey I'm not that bad at directions! Am I?" All of the friends including their pokemon all sweatdropped. "Ken what happened to your nose?" Brock asked, clearly alarmed that his new friend had mysteriously obtained a bloody nose.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later when the bleeding stops."said Ken, whose nose was bleeding a little less than before.

"Okay, hey why don't we all go look around Altomare after our pokemon have been healed?" suggested Brock. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea, Ken could you hand me the map so I can see where we should go?" Ash said, "Yeah sure here you g-" "NOOO!" Misty and Brock screamed in unison.

"Wait why not?" Ken asked, obviously confused about the commotion.

"Sorry we yelled at you but we never ever give Ash the map to anything! His directions are so terrible he could get us walking around in circles for hours!" explained a panicked Brock. Ken just nodded while still holding his nose telling them that he understood, but he couldn't help but laugh which caused blood to come out of his nose, each laugh causing a burst of blood to come shooting out.

"My directions aren't that bad!" Ash yelled. "Ash your directions are worse than your dense head, and that's saying something." Teased Misty.

"Hey whats' that supposed to mean?" Ash demanded from the giggling red-headed girl. "Oh never mind Ash, oh hey our pokemon are ready."

Our four heroes walked up to the counter to find a smiling nurse Joy working on their seemingly healthy pokemon. "Hello, here are all you pokemon, they are all rested up and ready to go." said the kind hearted nurse. "Oh my dearest Nurse Joy, how your eyes can sparkle in any darkness, and how you bring love to my pounding heart!" Again another victim for Brock's flirtation tactics, and again for Misty's brutal mallet skills.

"You never learn do you Brock?" said an irritated Misty. But even after her skillful beating, Brock amazingly recovered very quickly and stood up and said to the group while looking at the map, "Alright lets see, oh! There's an ice cream store near hear, why don't we go check it out?"

"Sure that sounds great!" Ash and Ken said in unison.

"Alright lets go!"

…

"_Hmm I knew those two boys looked familiar!" _Latias thought to herself while she enjoyed a nice stroll around her home island. "_Haha they were both really cute!" _a small smile appeared on her face as she continued rating the two boys. "_I hope I get to see them again, hmm I wonder what big brother did when I just left before he could say anything?" _the thought of her brother going into a fit of frustration made her giggle mentally but uncontrollably which forced her to catch herself from falling by leaning onto the closest wall.

Finally done with her laughing rampage, she wiped a tear from her eye and got her footing. She happily walked along the canals of Altomare smiling at children that pass by. Latias' stroll has been going very well for her until she noticed a matte black painted speedboat following her with two stylishly dressed women in the driver and passenger seats.

One of the women called out to the disguised Latias, " Hey there! You in the green top, we want to talk about how cute your outfit looks, Latias..."

Yay! Finally finished with the first chapter! Yeah it might be pretty close to the movie's plot with a little tweaks but I still like it! So please review and tell me if you caught anything that caught your eye!


	2. Save the damsel in distress!

Hello again! I couldn't really wait for people to review this story because once I read it over again, I realized that it was significantly short... so I hope that the readers of can keep up with my writing!

Mijumaruwott I would like to thank you for that correction, throughout the whole chapter Pikachu's name, it always drove me freaking nuts! But I was too lazy to actually do anything about it...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original characters except Ken, and some new things coming up in this chapter.

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios... _

_Latias' stroll has been going very well for her until she noticed a matte black painted speedboat following her with two stylishly dressed women in the driver and passenger seats._

_One of the women called out to the disguised Latias, " Hey there! You in the green top, we want to talk about how cute your outfit looks, Latias..."_

…

Latias was shocked, how could these very stylish women know that she was a pokemon? But before she could think any further on their discovery, the woman who bore blue purple-ish hair said,

"Go Espeon! Capture Latias so we can "discuss" with her on her amazing outfit!" The woman next to her with her blonde hair tied up into two buns called out her pokemon and said, "Go Ariodos! Why don't you talk to her about her stylish clothing too!"

Frightened, Latias quickly turned around and sprinted as fast as her human legs could take her, she couldn't believe it, how could these people have discovered who she really was?

She was too scared to think about it anymore, the only thing that mattered at that time was that she get as far away as possible from these criminals and the increasingly closer Espeon and Ariodos.

Unfortunately for Latias, her complex psychic mind was blurred from making elaborate decisions which could have saved her, but this wasn't the case. She made an immediate right over a small bridge, but in her effort to escape she found herself trapped in a white stringy substance.

"Good job Ariodos, now make sure she doesn't escape!" "Annie you took the fun from the chase!" whined the woman with blue hair. "Well you snooze you lose Oakley." Annie responded.

The two partners drove their boat up to the edge of the bridge which held their prisoner captive. "Well well well, Latias you weren't much of a fight were you? Well it's better than having to fight you." Oakley said with a sneer. "_Please, I pray to Arceus that somebody comes and saves me!" _Thought the terrified Latias.

…

"Mmm this ice cream is delicious!" Brock commented, enjoying every lick of his chocolate dessert. "Yeah no kidding, this is amazing!" Ash said. While our four heroes childishly enjoyed their ice cream, Pikachu sensed that something was wrong, as if somebody was in trouble.

"_Why do I feel like someone's in trouble? I keep sensing this evil coming from that direction... hmm I think I should go investigate!" _Pikachu mumbled something in pokespeech so quietly that it was barely a whisper, "Uhg, the things I do to be the good guy or pokemon."

Without a second thought the electric type jumped off of his trainer's comfortable shoulder and landed on the tiled ground, and quickly went into a sprint in the direction that his conscious was telling him to go to.

"Hey Pikachu where are you going?" asked Ash who still wanted to enjoy his ice cream but swiftly handed it to Misty and engaged his pokemon followed by Ken who had surprisingly fit the whole ice cream in his mouth. Ken too had sensed that something was wrong.

"What was that all about?" asked a very confused Misty. "I don't know but what ever it is it must be another "Ash" moment. The best thing to do now is wait for Ash to come back." "Are you sure we shouldn't follow him Brock?"

"Naw, I'm sure Ash is fine, and besides Ken is with him too." Brock replied. "Okay then" Misty whispered worried for her friends.

…

Ash managed to keep up with Pikachu just enough to not lose him through the twists and turns of Altomare. When Ash and Ken finally managed to catch up to Pikachu, they spotted two women crowding around a helpless girl in a green top and a short skirt who was tied up in an Ariodos web.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ken yelled as he and Ash ran up to the girl and began to quickly tear at the silver material. "You can't just do this to people, what did she ever do to you?" Ash demanded.

The two women backed away from their prey, letting the two boys save the girl. "And just who do you think you are?" Oakley asked with curiosity, "What makes you think that we're the bad guys? Maybe she's the one who's done something bad." Obviously catching her sarcasm the two boys ignored the woman's remark and continued on their work to set this familiar girl free.

"Enough of this, Ariodos hit these so called heroes with your poison sting!" Annie ordered. The large spider spat out infinite waves of purple glowing needles which were hurdled towards Ken and Ash. "Look out Ken!" Ash yelled.

But before Ken could move an inch, his friend Ash was already in front of him and the damsel in distress. Time seemed to slow down immensely as it quickly came back to real time.

The poison sting finally hit it's target, Ash screamed in pain as needle after needle coated in poison ripped through his skin, spraying blood and poison everywhere.

The sight was gruesome, Ash's back was completely red in blood and the poison quickly spread through his veins which would paralyze him within a few minutes, then kill him in the next few hours.

Ken watched in horror as his friend plummeted to the ground with a thud, Pikachu ran up to his fallen trainer in disbelief, tears started to from in the mouse's eyes as he thought of how he could save his friend.

Latias still in her human disguise was also staring at the gruesome scene in front of her, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she was too scared to, and that fact that her human form has no vocal chords. "ASH!" Ken screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him to.

"You're going to pay for this!" "Oh? And how exactly are you gonna do that?" the evil duo said in unison. Without thinking Ken rushed up to Annie at incredible speeds and launched a punch at her which was aimed directly at her nose.

The woman incredulously dodged the punch in one swift fluid motion and countered it with a leg sweep, causing Ken to fall straight down. "Ha you're too slow kid, hey Oakley should we use the new equipment that the Team Rocket scientists gave us? The kid's starting to fight back."

"Of course we should! We can toy with them a lot more if we do." Oakley replied in a demented voice. After she had finished talking, the two so-called Team Rocket agents flung their arms down which two swords emblazoned in elemental emblems came down from their sleeves and into their hands. "Hey those nerds back at HQ know what they're doing!" Annie commented.

Ken had just got up when hell had just been unleashed on his body. Th elemental symbols on their swords give the swords the elemental power of pokemon!

The type the duo were using was fire, in which they unleashed a barrage of blinding fast slashes at his torso. Flesh was ripped from Ken's body, long gashes appeared across his chest as blood streamed down from his wounds like a waterfall.

Ken's blood curdling screams rang in Latias' ears as she witnessed this innocent boy risking his life for her. She felt so useless, she couldn't do anything but watch. But during her self loathing, the unexpected happened.

In a final clash of flaming swords, Annie and Oakley thrust one of their swords into the shoulders of Ken, leaving them in their place to burn on in his flesh. Ken finally fell down mirroring Ash's movement and fell to the ground with a thud.

Latias wanted to cry, scream, and run away all at the same time, but she was still restrained to her silver prison.

These two boys had risked their lives for her, and what has she done? Nothing. She just stood their and watched. She hated herself so much that she felt like her life was not worth saving.

"What a disappointment," Oakley said, "Yeah they weren't much of a fight" Annie replied while kicking Ken's ribcage in boredom. "Well at least she's still left, the boss said that we don't kill the target, but he never said we could have any fun." Oakley said with a smirk. "Alright lets do this!" Annie cheered.

"_Oh no here they come!" _Latias thought helplessly, "_well I deserve this, after I didn't help out those __two, I deserve both of their punishments." _Latias looked down waiting for her punishment, which quickly came. "Hey Annie just remember that since she's that main target we shouldn't do so much damage." Oakley reassured her partner who gave a quick nod in response.

They started slowly, cutting Latias' cheek, then her arms and legs causing her to collapse from the pain. "This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be." Annie pouted, "_sigh_ I guess we should just get in one good slash and bring her back." Oakley said greatly disappointed.

"Alright here goes!" they both said as they lunged towards the helpless girl. Just before the moment of impact, Ken's pupils lit up and his body reacted without his content. His body had got up, and managed to pull out both swords from his shoulders just in time to block both of the villain's swords in a flash. "What?" both Annie and Oakley gasped. But before they could say another word, Ken had counter attacked disarming the duo of their weapons and slashed each of them directly across the chest, the gash was so deep that parts of their ribcage were exposed.

The attack had so much force in it that it launched the two back into the boat along with their pokemon who were now staring in disbelief at their trainers.

The whole scene was a bloody mess, chunks of flesh lay on the crimson covered bridge, rotting in the sun. Ken looked to his right to see Ash's decaying body, but he was still breathing which was good. He looked to his left to find a knocked out Latias still in her human form on the floor. "How the hell did I do that?" Ken muttered in shock.

In an enormous effort Ken managed to pull Ash, Pikachu, and the still disguised Latias overs his two wounded shoulders, and walked away from the hellish scene.

Ken quickly noticed that Ash didn't have mush time and he need medical attention quick. He then mustered up all the energy he could and raced to the pokemon center to drop Ash off at.

Luckily, Ken had found Misty and Brock walking a few alleys away from where they were. "Brock, Misty here! Take Ash to the pokemon center, two criminals attacked us but Ash has been poisoned!" "What? Who did this!" said Brock who was panicking at the sight of his quickly decaying friend.

"Just take him to the pokemon center!" Ken ordered. Brock obeyed his new friend and took Ash and Pikachu to the pokemon center followed by a crying Misty who couldn't believe what has happened.

"But Ken what about you! You need medical attention too!" Brock called out to the beat up figure before him,

"Don't worry what you should really worry about is Ash, that poison has been in his system for too long, so just go! Hurry!" Ken told his friend. Brock reluctantly turned away towards the pokemon center.

Ken set off back into the maze of alleyways, when he just realized that he doesn't know where to go. But then he remembered that the two women still might be after them despite the fact that Ken had just slashed the two of them open with their own swords.

He still didn't want to take any chances and continued to run aimlessly through alley after alley.

All the adrenaline had dissipated from Ken's system and now it was taking it's toll on his body. Ken's sprint quickly went down to a slow walk and his vision blurred causing him to become disoriented and dizzy.

Ken took one last step before he tripped on a crack and plummeted once again towards the ground, but this time there was an added wall to his horror, Ken braced for an impact that never came and when he opened his eyes he found that half of his body and Latias' body was phased through outside and a strange black range.

"What's this?" Ken muttered to himself as he stood back up and continued to walk through the black vastness dripping blood with every step he took. What seemed like hours turned to minutes as Ken had reached the end of the tunnel and was now exposed to a beautiful garden, blooming with flowers and trees. "Wow it's so beautiful!" Ken said to himself, gazing in awe at the beautiful garden.

Ken tried to quickly move towards the closest tree which resulted in a failure, the only movement he could make now without blacking out from the pain was to limp all he way to his destination.

When he finally limped up to the tree he set Latias down to lie on against it. He then took off his backpack and took out a medium sized medical kit in which he pulled out bandages and ointment to help make the wounds heal faster.

Working as fast as he could, Ken finished patching up the girl and stood up with a sigh of relief when a small explosion appeared from the fountain on Ken's right revealing nothing but air. Ken prepared himself for one last hit to protect this girl with his life, but before he was ready a large distortion in the air came speeding towards him and rammed him in his side, breaking three ribs.

The hit sent Ken flying into a tree, blacking out upon impact.

…

_Back at the pokemon center_

"Please I need both of you to stay outside of the operating room so that you don't get in the way." Said a very irritated Nurse Joy. Brock and Misty reluctantly agreed to the Nurse's order and sat down in the lobby while their friend was pushed on a stretcher through closed doors. "Why is this happening Brock?" asked the weeping red-headed girl. "I don't know Misty, but no matter what I know that Ash will pull through."

…

'_Latias! Wake up Latias! Are you ok?' _Latios begged his sister. In a few short seconds his sister came to, '_Latios, is that you? What happened? Where did those two boys go?" _Latias responded in a soft voice.

'_Oh thank Arceus that you're ok! What happened to you little sis?' 'Big brother, we were attacked...' _Before the poor injured dragon could finish her sentence she too blacked out falling into her brother's arms while changing back into her true form.

At the very same moment, the girl that Latias was disguised as walked into the garden hold a bag of groceries. "Latios what happened?" the mystery girl asked in a shocked tone. She had arrived at a scene of a severely splintered tree with a young boy dieing at its roots, and an injured Latias in the arms of her brother.

'_Bianca! There was this intruder trying to have his way with Latias! But luckily I was able to stop him before he had done any damage.' _Latios had telepathed to Bianca. But before she had the chance to reply, the "intruder" was covered in a bright blue veil which quickly dissipated revealing a large blue and white dragon who looked just like Latios but a little smaller!

Both pokemon and human were awestruck until Bianca finally came to and rushed to the eon's side pulling some medical equipment from the shack which contained all of her and her grandfather's medical equipment. "Latios I highly doubt that your assumption of this boy, er uh pokemon is correct. But we need to push those thoughts aside for now and help him!" "_Whatever" _Latios thought to himself with a vein popping from his temple and crossing his arms over his chest.

…

"Your friend has made a full recovery, but he will still need to rest for at least five days." The Nurse informed the two gym-leaders.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" they both cried.

"Haha no need to thank me, it's just my job to heal people." Nurse Joy said with a warm smile.

Surprisingly Brock had not jumped at Nurse Joy thanks to the seriousness of the moment.

…

Ken had woken up from horrific dreams and a painful sleep from his body becoming sore. As he took in his surroundings, he found himself on a mattress with blankets in some kind of room filled with medical supplies.

He looked out the window to find that it was pitch black outside. "_Uhg what happened?" _Ken thought to himself. But before anymore questions could be asked, an imaginary door with a small golden lock appeared in Kens mind, as he witnessed a smaller key slowly fitting into this door and opening it causing a quick flash of what's happened and a few other memories to become unlocked.

"_Wait I'm a Latios? and who was that girl that healed me? Uhg! too many questions that are unanswered!" _Ken gave a small sob at this overwhelming wave of information that was fired at him. Ken quickly checked his wounds to find them all patched up and mostly healed, this surprised Ken.

His wounds were massive along with his now fixed broken ribs, "_How is this even possible?" _Ken thought. But he has made up his mind to ask questions when the sun rose, but instead a petite red and white dragon at the end of his mattress caught his eye.

"_A Latias?" _Surprisingly, Ken thought of her as attractive, but pushed his feelings aside as well and put together his memories to show him that his dragon was the one he saved from being kidnapped.

The red eon was bandaged like him, except they were mainly on her wings and arms. She was shivering from the cold night air, Ken seemed to spot this and inched himself and the mattress towards her until she reached her. He then gently put her on the mattress,(since it was extremely large)and gave her more room and placed the blanket over her.

Ken was too tired to realize what he was doing, but in his mind the only thing that he was thinking of was getting this girl on a nice warm bed and out of the cold night air, which happened to be his bed. If someone were to walk in at that very moment, they would have seen two dragons in the same bed, and somehow their faces were touching and they were holding hands, but the way their necks and bodies arced it looked like the shape of a heart.

…

Latias had woken up from a very sore and painful sleep when she found herself face to face with another Latios other than her brother! She looked at the figure before her, identifying his muscle tone and other features, when she finally realized that their faces were touching and that they were holding hands while in the same bed!

Latias blushed furiously at this because she did not know if she did this subconsciously or if he did this. She backed away slightly from the sleeping eon and painfully rose from the bed. "_Ow what happened? Uhg I wish that it was a little later than now." _Latias thought to herself, remembering that she had come here to stay by the boy's side after she regained consciousness.

Latias had no choice but to get back in bed with the newly found Latios and fall asleep. What Latias didn't know about her slumber was that her friend Bianca came to check up on them a little early than when Latias woke up. And what Bianca found were two dragons in the shape of a heart, and of course, her artist instincts kicked in telling her to draw this scene which she did.

…

And that's the end of this chapter! And I know that these chapters are pretty short but I promise to make future chapters longer!

Please review!


	3. The explanation

Hello everybody! I'm back for another chapter plus more to come. Well I don't really have anything to say but... oh if anybody has some ideas they would like to share just PM them to me!

Ridgyaxe, well yeah I'll explain how Ken is a "Talking" Latios in this chapter, but not everything! Mwuahaha! And also please don't address my characters as "a's" I take time and effort to create the character personality, so please, next time just say their names.

Disclaimer: Same thing as usual, I don't own Pokemon or the character's, I only own Ken and the weird swords used by Team Rocket in the previous chapter.

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Previously -_

_Latias had no choice but to get back in bed with the newly found Latios and fall asleep. What Latias didn't know about her slumber was that her friend Bianca came to check up on them a little early than when Latias woke up. And what Bianca found were two dragons in the shape of a heart, and of course, her artist instincts kicked in telling her to draw this scene which she did._

Ken woke up found himself still in the same room and the same mattress as before, but only this time the Latias that he helped from catching a cold in last night's freezing temperatures was right in front of his face! Never being this close to a girl Ken panicked and quickly backed away in embarrassment. Without taking much care in his vigorous movement he accidentally woke up the other eon in the process.

'Huh? What's going on?' said a groggy Latias who was rubbing her eyes will little effort. 'Uh, oh hello. Good morning.' Ken replied to her. 'Good morning to you too.' Latias replied with a warm smile.

But from that point on, things got awkward! First of all, our two dragons didn't even know each other and neither of them knew how to respond to both of them being in the same bed. So the intensity of this awkwardness rose and rose as the two eons occasionally looked away from each other or pretended to be looking at something else.

But luckily, their painful moment was ended when Bianca entered the room along with an elderly man and they both sat down next two to confused dragons. "Hey Latias, aren't you a bit too young to be doing this kind of stuff?" Bianca teased her already embarrassed friend knowing that they didn't actually do anything.

Shocked that her friend would say such a thing about her and another boy ruffled up Latias' mind and caused her to shout at her friend with telepathy, '_Be quiet! Don't say such lies!'_

"Sorry Latias I just couldn't resist that opportunity!" replied Bianca who was in a giggling fit.

'Hmph!' Latias said pouting with a slight blush.

"Are you Bianca?" Ken asked the girl in the green top. "Wait you can talk?" Bianca said in a very surprised tone. "Of course I can why wouldn't I?"

"Because your a pokemon!" Bianca replied still in shock. "Bianca why don't you calm down a little, let this young man, or pokemon tell his story." the elderly man said. "Oh right sorry. Well first of all what's your name?" she asked the blue eon.

"My name's Ken! What's your name?" the dragon said happily. "My name's Bianca, and this is my grandfather Lorenzo."

"Oh nice to meet you Bianca and Lorenzo." Ken replied with a wide smile.

'So what's your story Ken?' Latias asked in her pokespeech, "Well let's see, I wasn't raised by my biological parents but by a couple in a small village up in Mt. Silver. Latias nodded her head to signal Ken to continue with the story.

"Ok, I lived a simple life as a human and a Latios with my parents that raised me, I think. My life was very simple and peaceful, everyday I would chop wood for the fire, fetch some water, and after that I got my education by studying all the books that my parents bought for me. And when all that was done I would play with the other village kids until it got dark, and that's pretty much what I did everyday."

'Wow that's sounds like a great life!' Latias said with envy, because her whole life she just played around in the garden with her brother all day. 'But that still doesn't explain why you can talk.' Bianca stated again.

"I'm getting to that soon" Ken said a little irritated but was able to hide it, "But one day while I was getting some water for my parents, the village was attacked by Team Rocket, they came for one thing and one thing only, me. Word got out that I was a Latios disguised as a human and they raided the village and captured me. They brought me back to what looked like their headquarters and gave me to the scientists. They did so many horrible, horrible tests and experiments on me.

The first test was to talk to me and get an English human language response, so they opened me up and used stem cells for me to actually grow human vocal chords and develop my own voice, instead of ripping them out from another and planting them in me."

The two girls cringed at the gruesome image spoken by the story telling eon. "Within a few weeks I was able to speak more fluently than the Team Rocket grunts. The second test consisted of giving me ultimate power and using it for themselves, as in fusing DNA from different types from pokemon with mine. So much pain..." Ken said with a shudder. "I won't go into much detail but eventually I learned some attacks that a normal Latios couldn't learn such as eruption or blast burn.

The two people and pokemon listened with intense focus, taking in every word, detail, and sentence.

The last test consisted of injecting DNA from a dark-type pokemon into my system to make me more resistant to that type. But in ended in a huge failure, the dark energies concealed within the extracted sample grew and took over my body and mind, closing the door to my heart and memories. Everything after that is all a blur, so I can't really tell you even if I wanted to." Ken said with a small smile. "And after my supposed rampage, I woke up on an island far out in the middle of the ocean, and the only things I could remember were of my past right before I got captured. I knew little about my past, and I didn't ever find out how the door to my heart was opened when I woke up."

'Then how could you have told us all of that if you only remembered the part before you got captured?' Latias asked with intense curiosity. Since Bianca and Lorenzo have known Latias for their whole lives they understood some of her speech so there was no need for translation.

"Well after I woke up around midnight in this room a large door accompanied by seven others appeared in my mind, every single one of them were closed except the first one which was leaking white light. As I peered into it a key popped out of nowhere and unlocked to what seems like part of my closed memories. And that's pretty much what has happened so far." Ken said with a sigh of deep breath happy to have finished his story.

"So I'm guessing that the door to your heart is now open correct?" asked the overwhelmed Bianca. Not wanting to say much more, Ken replied to her with a quick nod.

"Well Ken you must have been through a lot through your life and today for saving Latias' life. And we are forever in your debt. Please stay here as long as you like, and if you happen to be wandering by at any time you're more than welcome to come visit." the old man said thanking Ken for his actions.

"Yeah I don't know how to thank you for saving my best friend!" Bianca said with a large smile. "Oh please, no need for thanks, I'm just happy that she's safe and sound after all that has happened." Ken said with a laugh tinting his tone.

"Well excuse me everyone, I must get back to the museum."

"Bye grandpa!" Bianca called back. Lorenzo replied with a hand waved in the air behind him.

"I have to go get back to my art, I think I'll leave you two love birds alone." Bianca teased her friend and the boy with a wink. Latias replied with a loud, 'Be quiet!' as a large blush covered her face while she flailed her arms around.

But before she could scream any more comments at her teasing friend, she had already left the room leaving Ken and Latias still in the mattress. "Hmm, I think I'll go outside for some fresh air." Ken said to Latias with a bored expression.

"Care to join Latias?" Ken asked the eon who still lay in bed. 'Uh, um sure ok.' Latias said not really knowing how to respond. Ken waited for Latias to get out of bed as they both walked out of the room together. During their walk, er uh floating? Ken interrupted the silence by asking Latias, "Hey how are your wounds, are they alright?"

'Yeah they're feeling much better thanks to you.' Latias said. "That's good to know!' Ken said with a wide smile on his face. 'But what about your wounds? Don't they hur-' before Latias could finish talking, a large disruption in the air swept down from the skies and rammed Ken in the back.

Ken was hurled toward the ground with a large thud followed by a groan. '_Latias get away from him! I can sense a dark presence from that Latios!' _Out of thin air appeared another identical Latios, except this one's fur was in a different style than the groaning Latios'.

"Hey I'm not evil in any kind of way!" retorted the recovering Ken. "Ow, your the one with the dark presence, and you also broke my ribs when I was helping her for no reason at all!"

'Please stop you two!' pleaded the little Latias who was caught in the the middle of it, _'Brother he's a really good person! Can't you at least give him the chance to explain things to you? And after all, he did save my life.' _Latios reluctantly gave in to his sister's request and chose to listen to the strange eon in front of him.

'_So care to explain why you have a dark presence, and why you slept with my sister?' _Latios said in a firm fatherly tone.

After hearing the last part of Latios' question, Ken and Latias' faces were covered in a brilliant red, almost making their original fur color unrecognizable. Ken quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Well first of all my dark presence can be explained by the workings of an evil organization trying to create the ultimate dark being, and the second part..." Ken said while scratching his head, "Um the other part was to keep her from catching a cold from the chilly wind." Ken said with a dumb looking smile.

'_That's a terrible excuse for trying to have your way with my sister!' _Latios screamed mentally causing Latias to cringe a little from her brother's volume. "I wasn't trying to have my way with her, why can't you understand that!" Ken said with a growl.

The poor red colored dragon sighed in annoyance with a pulsating vein growing from her temple area. '_Can't you two quit arguing and just calm down!' _Latias screamed mentally also, but with twice as much volume than her brother causing both male dragons two shrink down and obey the enraged girl.

"We're sorry." they both said in unison. '_Sorry for accusing you for so many things Ken, I'm just an overprotective brother that's all, I was just making sure you weren't dangerous.' _Latios said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah that's understandable, I know how it feels wanting to protect the things and people that you love, I'm sorry too if I gave any wrong impressions." Ken replied. '_Hmph! That's more like it!' _said the victorious Latias, who was feeling very accomplished.

'_Well now that our little argument is over, why don't we all play a game?' _said Latias who was still covered in her bandages which came from Ken. "Why don't we rest a little more after all that has happened." Ken suggested not wanting to earn any more injuries. '_Oh all right.' _Latias said sulking.

'_Alright Latias I'm going to go search the island for any more possible threats. Can I trust you being alone with a boy?' _Latios teased but still being protective of her. '_Brother! I would never do such a thing like that!' _the tired Latias sobbed, tired of the teasing. '_Don't worry sis', I'm sure that the teasing will stop. Maybe...' _Latios finished with a small laugh and flew off into the clouds in search of threats throughout the island.

"You ok?" asked the sympathetic Ken. '_Yeah, just a little tired from all that has happened.' _Latias said with a small sob. These events must have been so overwhelming for Latias, since she was protected from the outside world her whole life by her brother and her friend Bianca.

"Hey why don't we sit down by the water, maybe talk a little and get to know each other?" Ken suggested not knowing what else to do. '_Yeah that sounds nice.' _Latias said, looking forward to it. The two injured dragons slowly made their way towards the water's edge. "Aw that feels much better" Ken said in a relaxed tone. They both managed to sit down despite the fact that their feet were little stubs connected to their body.

"So Latias, mind telling me how your childhood went?" Ken asked with curiosity in his voice. '_Well actually my whole life was dedicated to guarding the souldew and the island of Altomare. But other than that I've been in this garden playing games with my brother!' _Latias said in a carefree tone. "How wonderful." Ken deadpanned.

…

_Back at the pokemon center..._

"How long do you think he'll be asleep for Brock?" Misty asked out of anxiety. "Well Nurse Joy did say he needed to rest for about five days, and it's only been one so about four more days until he wakes up hopefully." Brock said in a serious tone.

"I hope he's going to be ok after all of this." Misty said worried for her friend and secret crush. "Hey, Misty, don't worry, remember what Nurse Joy said? She said that he made a full recovery! And besides it's Ash, of course he's gonna pull through." Brock said reassuring the depressed red-headed girl.

"But still Brock, I'm worried about him, Ash has never gotten this hurt before." Misty said. "Like I said, there's nothing to worry much about, just as long as he gets his sleep. Come on Misty lets go back to our room and get some rest, you haven't slept since Ken gave Ash to us." Brock suggested.

"Go on without me Brock, I think I'll stay here a little longer." Misty responded, thinking that she need some time alone after what's happened, Brock did what he was told and said before he walked out of the ICU, "I'm going to take our sleeping pokemon back to the room and watch them ok Misty?"

Misty nodded in response as the squinty eyed man carried the remaining pokeballs back to their room. "Oh Ash please pull through." Misty pleaded before falling asleep in her chair.

Brock finally made his way through the seemingly endless maze of hallways and found the room where they were staying. As he shut the door he brought all of the pokemon out from their respective pokeballs, "Ahh that's much better." Brock said in bliss as he face planted into the soft bed in front of him.

Before the instant of slumber Brock said to himself into the pillows, "We forgot Ken!" but unfortunately, immediately after he said that he passed out along with the other pokemon due to lack of sleep.

…

_Back at the garden..._

We find our two dragons flying through the trees of the secret garden, happily enjoying this moment. But as the two were obliviously soaring around tree after tree, a little idea popped into the mind of Latias.

Latias flew towards Ken and poked his side and said, "Tag!"in her pokespeech. Quickly getting what was happening, he soared towards the squealing Latias and said, "You're on!"

The two squealing eons continued with their joyous game of tag, but still used to the act of flying, Ken turned a little too sharply and ended up crashing into the giggling Latias. They both landed in the water with a small explosion, but swiftly rose up together, and again Ken messed up his flight pattern and crashed into Latias again...

Both dragons landed on the flower infested grass with a small thud and a large dust cloud that followed them. Ken found himself on top of Latias and quickly said with a small blush, "Oh! I'm sorry."

Latias responded with a girlish look on her face, 'It's ok Ken.' "Need some help?" Ken said holding out his claw to the Latias who was on the ground. 'Thanks.' Latias said with another girlish look on her face.

"So now what oh great highness?" Ken said in a medieval tone while kneeling down in front of Latias holding her claw, 'Are thou ready for yet another crusade young knight?' Latias said giggling uncontrollably. Without thinking, Latias tackled Ken down the hill that they were floating on and squealed the whole way down.

When their rolling "crusade" ended, Latias got back up laughing uncontrollably. "Ow!" Ken screamed as he got up, a small red spot started forming where Ken's previous wound was healed. "Ow, I think one of my wounds are opening up from all the fun we're having." Ken said, managing a small smile towards Latias.

'Oh Ken I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to open your wounds like that!' Latias said apologetically. "It's alright I know you didn't mean to." Ken said forcing a smile. "Speaking of wounds, you never finished telling me how your wounds were doing Latias." Ken said with a slight smile. 'My wounds are doing better thanks to you Ken!' Latias said.

The two of them spent the rest of the day sitting together enjoying their new friendship and the sunset.

…

It was dark outside, and the air reeked of rotting flesh and drying blood, the cold air stung against their open wounds. Out in one of the various canals of Altomare, sat the matte black painted speed boat that was aimlessly rocking back and forth with the waves of the water which carried it.

"What happened..." Oakley managed to voice out loud despite the condition she was in. she attempted to sit up but ended in a failure that caused her incomprehensible pain throughout her chest cavity. Her cry mixed with her loud scream, resulting in a strange grunting noise that no human could ever copy. Oakley looked down at her torn shirt which was drenched in her blood, to her horror she found four white, curved, rods escaping what rotting flesh was left in her chest.

Unfortunately for Oakley, the sword that Ken used against her was still on it's fire element, so in the result of being brutally slashed the flesh was burnt to a crisp instantly stopping the blood from pouring out. But this left her to suffer instead of dieing from blood loss, and due to the lack of medical treatment, the wound obtained an infection despite the fact that it was burnt.

This wound was left as a black, burnt, pus filled mess, "_I should have died! But instead that bastard left me alive to suffer!" _Oakley managed to put thought into an understandable sentence in her mind as she looked around the boat in an attempt to find her partner.

"Ow, please Oakley just kill me." Annie said through gritted teeth and tears. Oakley had laid her eyes upon a gruesome being that wasn't even the Annie that she knew anymore. Instead their lay a half dead mangled piece of rotting black flesh that begged for the sweet relief of death.

"A-Annie?" Oakley managed to stutter. But after that forced sentence Oakley passed out, leaving her partner in the cold to suffer and wait for death to come.

…

"_Well everything looks safe and sound for now I guess." _Latios thought to himself as his invisible body floated above the empty darkened streets of Altomare. "_I guess it would be a good time to go back to the garden before Latias gets too worried." _Latios thought as he flew back to the secret garden. "_I hope that girl didn't do anything stupid while I was gone." _Latios thought as a pulsating vein appeared from his temple.

Upon his arrival in the secret garden, Latios came upon a scene that he could use against his sister when the time came. He chuckled to himself as he gently flew down to a large soft patch of the greenest grass ever seen by any living being. 'Ahh that's much better.' Latios whispered to himself as he drifted away consciously, and fell into a deep sleep.

…

"Please Ash, get well soon." Misty whispered to the sleeping boy in front of her. "_I wish I could have been there for him, to save him maybe, or protect him from getting hurt like this." _Misty thought to herself, continuously thinking of things that she could have done for Ash as hot tears rolled off of her face and down into the boy's blankets.

Misty continued her quiet sobs until she finally tired herself out and once again fell asleep in her red plaid chair as the moonlight crept through the glass windows.

…

_Earlier..._

"Wow, it's getting pretty late." Ken commented. "I think I should head out and find my friends." Ken said with a little sorrow in his voice. 'Aw do you really have too?' Latias asked, she too had sorrow fill her voice. "Yeah, excuse me while I call them."

Ken now in his human form opened his backpack and took out his cellphone, dialing Brock's number.

Back at the pokemon center, one of the rooms suddenly gave out a soft love song ring tone accompanied by the snoring grunts of Brock. "Uhg, Nurse Joy no! Don't leave me please!" Brock said in his sleep talk, completely unaware of the ringing phone in his front pocket.

"Hmph, looks like someone either fell asleep or couldn't answer in time." Ken said with a pout. 'Ken, you can stay here if you like, I'm sure Latios wouldn't mind your company!' Latias suggested to the pouting human.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm burdening you." Ken said. 'Oh no worries Ken! Just look at how big this garden is, it'll be fine.' Latias reassured the reluctant Ken. "Alright, I'll stay" Ken said with a smile, "hmm where would be a good place to slee..." Ken's sentence was cut short due to a wave of exhaustion that hit him, causing him to drop straight down into a patch of grass and turn back into his true form.

Latias facefaulted at this, and so she decided that she had no choice but to rest too since her brother hasn't returned. Latias gently flew down to Ken's sleeping body and rested her head next to Ken's, blissfully falling into a deep slumber, happy that she had made another friend.

…

YES! Another chapter accomplished! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as I promised, but it's better than nothing right? Haha until next time!


	4. Unknown terror from the grave

Welcome back readers! And to those who hate the idea of Ken becoming too close to Latias, WAIT! Just keep reading, jeez people... Also, if you have any ideas for anything in this story please PM me! I would gladly read all of your ideas.

Fact: all of my chapters so far have been written sometime between 12 am – 5 am

Disclaimer: I do not own the original pokemon characters, but I own Ken and other stuff.

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Previously on The Unknown Latios..._

_Latias facefaulted at this, and so she decided that she had no choice but to rest too since her brother hasn't returned. Latias gently flew down to Ken's sleeping body and rested her head next to Ken's, blissfully falling into a deep slumber, happy that she had made another friend._

…

"Sir, the Annie/Oakley team has been terminated on their mission in the island of Altomare, what should we do sir?" a Rocket grunt reported. "How disappointing, I was really hoping that those two would complete their mission, I actually enjoyed having them around with the other elites, instead of those brainless grunts."

"Uh sir I can hear what you're saying." the grunt commented, somewhat offended at his boss' remark. Completely ignoring the grunt's words the organization's boss said, "Nobody gets rid of my elites and gets away with it!" pounding his fist on his desk in rage.

"You, peon, exactly how big is that island?" The boss demanded. "It's about fifteen miles by ten miles sir." the grunt said obediently.

"Perfect, that's just the right amount of land needed."

"Giovanni, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked an iron masked man in strange clothing who was known as the masked marauder.

"Hehe, yes Marauder, you are thinking exactly what I'm thinking." the nicely dressed boss said with a smirk.

…

"Hey Misty, are you still in here?" Brock whispered, carefully opening the door. "Yeah Brock, I'm still here, how are my pokemon doing?" the red-headed girl asked, her voice sounded tired from not getting enough sleep on the awkwardly built chair.

"Yeah they're doing fine, and all of our pokemon are still sleeping in their pokeballs. How's Ash doing?" Brock said. "Ash's doing fine, but he moves from time to time." Misty replied. "That's great to hear, I wonder where Pikachu went?" Brock wondered. "Oh Pikachu's under Ash's blankets, I guess he never wanted to leave his side after what's happened." Misty said yawning into her pillow that she received from Nurse Joy.

As the two gym leader's conversation drove on, our sleeping hero decided to suddenly wake up! Not noticing their friend's awakening, they continued their conversation as the black haired boy sat up giving out a loud yawn, suprising the talking gym leaders. "Uhg, what's going on you guys?" asked the oblivious patient.

"Ash!" Brock and Misty shouted in unison. "I'm so glad you're ok! You had me really worried" Misty said, giving Ash a careful hug. "But next time don't do something so dangerous you jerk!" said the bipolar girl, immediately backing away with her hug.

"Hey what happened to Ken?" Ash said with anxiety filling his voice.

The room fell silent as all three trainers sat in the room in astonishment. "We gotta find Ken!" screamed the trio, waking up the yellow mouse under Ash's covers.

…

Back at the garden we find three dragons, two blue, the other one red. The largest one was found high up in a tree keeping a watchful eye on the other two. The smaller blue and red eons were blissfully sleeping without a care in the world on a soft patch of grass, the red one's head on top of the blue's body.

A few moments passed by as the red dragon slowly grew from her slumber, she rose her head from her soft cushion(Ken's neck) and rubbed her eyes lazily to find her brother high up in a tree who was gazing right at her.

'_Brother? Is that you?' _asked a very sleepy Latias. '_I guess you couldn't help yourself from sleeping with him again.' _Latios said laughing. Hearing this comment immediately gave Latias the energy to argue back, '_I did not sleep with him!' _Latias argued telepathically. '_Oh really? Then what do you call what you just did with Ken then?' _Latios managed to say through a wall of laughter.

Realizing that she had already lost the argument, Latias quickly responded with, '_It's none of your business brother!' _Latias was enraged at her brother's teasing, but every time she tried to argue back her brother would end up laughing even harder and her face grew redder with each comeback.

"Hey you guys, could you keep it down please. I can hear your mental fights in my dreams." said the awakening eon. '_Hey sorry we woke you up' _Latios said wiping tears away from his face. "It's alright, but what were you guys fighting about anyway?" Ken asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. '_We were talking about how much Latias likes slee-.' _Latios' mental link was cut off due to Latias tackling her brother to the ground, who laughed the entire way down which angered his sister even more.

"What does she like?" Ken asked in confusion. '_It's nothing really Ken, just ignore whatever my brother says.' _Latias said shoving a claw down Latios' throat, which wouldn't really help anyway.

"Ok?" Ken said, not really wanting to know what was going on between the twins. While the twins fought over Latias' intimate thoughts, Ken transformed back into his human form and opened his backpack to take out his cellphone, in which he called Brock's number again. After a few rings somebody picked up the phone, and obviously it was Brock. "Hey Brock how's it going?" Ken said into the cellular device. "Ken! Where have you been, all of us have been worried sick for you!" Brock lied, since he just remembered Ken's absence. "So is everything ok? Are you hurt? Where are you!" Brock asked with a panicked tone.

"Yeah I'm alright sorta, I'm somewhere on the island..." Ken trailed off as he remembered that his garden was called the "secret" garden for a reason. "Ken it would help if you weren't so literal about location." Brock said a little irritated.

During Ken's conversation with Brock, Ken asked Brock if he would like to meet a new friend that Ken had met. Brock gladly accepted Ken's offer as Ken went over to the fighting twins and asked, "Hey would you guys like to meet some of my friends at the pokemon center?"

'_No thank you Ken, as much as I trust you I don't really feel comfortable with meeting other people.' _Latios said innocently. '_Or you could just be socially awkward brother.' _Latias said giggling. '_I am not socially awkward you lust filled monster!' _Latios retaliated with a vein popping out from his temple. Hearing the last part of her brother's sentence, Latias screamed at her brother in embarrassment, '_I'm not filled with lust! I was just too tired to think that's all!' _

_'Haha sure, whatever you say sis.' _Latios said with a smirk. Quickly trying to forget her brother's remark, Latias responded to Ken's question with, '_Of course, I would love to meet your friends Ken!' _"That's great Latias! I'm glad that you could come." Ken said oblivious to Latios' remarks. "We should get going now so they don't become worried." Ken said. '_Ok!' _Latias cheered. As the two eons left the secret garden, Latias heard in the back of her mind her brother's voice saying, '_Harlot!'_

…

"Alright you guys, Ken will be here pretty soon along with another friend that he met." Brock said informing Ash and Misty. "Is he ok though? I mean, when we saw him he looked totally beat up and injured." Misty said in a worried tone.

"Yeah don't worry, he said that he's fine." Brock reassured her. "Ok if you say so." Misty said. "Hey guys I'm starving! And since I can't really move from my bed, I was wondering if one of you guys could get me something to eat?" the hungry Ash asked rubbing his stomach. "Oh Ash." Misty said with a sigh.

Misty got up out of her chair and headed out of the pokemon center in search of a fast food eatery to feed her hungry friend's stomach. "Hey Ash, I thought that pokemon centers usually serve food to their patients?" Brock asked slightly confused. "Yeah they do, but it wouldn't be enough to fill me." Ash responded, causing Brock to sweatdrop.

"You know when Misty finds out she's going to kill you." Brock warned. "Yeah I know, but I'm just so hungry! I haven't eaten in a while." Ash responded.

…

We come back to our two disguised eons strolling through the endless alleys of Altomare, alley by alley passed by as they quickly made their way towards the pokemon center. Upon crossing a certain alley, the scene caused both Ken and Latias to shudder in fear as they witnessed the bridge that their battle was held being cleaned up by workers, along with the two unrecognizable bodies in the Matte black painted speed boat.

As the workers lifted the two bodies out of the boat, Latias' stomach acids were reaching their climax as both Ken and Latias saw two half eaten bodies, each one covered in an unhealthy amount of maggots and flies. Latias turned to Ken and dug her face into his wounded shoulder and tried to forget what has happened.

"Come on Latias we should hurry." Ken said to the sickened girl. She nodded eagerly as Ken brought her in closer and continued to walk towards their destination.

Their walk continued on with an overpowering silence as Ken looked down to the disguised dragon who was still holding on to his arm with great strength to find that she wasn't looking so well. "Hey Latias are you alright?" Ken asked. '_Yeah I'm alright.' _Latias lied not wanting to burden Ken any more than she thought she had.

Sensing Latias' lie, Ken asked her, "Would you like some ice cream?" Latias perked up somewhat and managed a small smile towards Ken along with a slight nod. They both walked into a nearby ice cream shop and Ken purchased for the both of them a double scoop of chocolate chip mint flavored ice cream.

"I doubt that their sign is accurate, this doesn't taste like it's made from organic ingredients." Ken said as Latias happily licked her frozen treat.

"Feeling better Latias?" Ken asked. '_Yeah I feel much better now!' _Latias responded halfway done eating her cone. Ken gave out a small laugh and continued to eat his own frozen dessert as they made their way to the entrance of the pokemon center. "Hey Latias, is it ok if they know who you are?" Ken asked, '_Hmm, well If I sense that they're kind hearted then I'll let you know, but if they're not then please don't tell them.' _Latias telepathed. Ken gave a slight nod, and they both entered the pokemon center.

…

Misty had just purchased her hungry friend's lunch which consisted of three double stacked burgers, two large fries, and an extra large drink to wash it all down when she realized that the pokemon center served their patients with food... "_ASH KETCHUM YOU'RE DEAD! MAKING ME BUY YOU FOOD LIKE I'M A SERVANT!" _Misty's thoughts blew up as she angrily stomped her way back to the pokemon center catching the eyes of some tourists.

Misty came bursting through the door which held Ash and Brock, both of them were enjoying a nice meal that was given to them by Nurse Joy's Chansey, her face red with anger and steam was pouring from her nostrils as she stomped her way up to the injured boy.

"Oh hi Misty, thanks for getting me my food." Ash said fear tinting his voice. Too angry to answer, Misty threw the bag containing Ash's lunch directly at his face, causing him to fall back with a violent jerk and land on his pillow. "See what did I tell you Ash." Brock sweatdropped not wanting to get on Misty's bad side. "Sorry about that Misty." Ash attempted to apologize but failed instantly because by the time he finished his apology, Misty had her head turned avoiding eye contact with Ash.

During the moment of awkward silence, the door opened revealing a boy finishing his ice cream cone and a girl with a green substance patterned with dark brown squares surrounding her mouth. "Oh hey guys how's it going?" Ken asked the trio. "Ken! Your back!" Ash exclaimed, "Yeah nice to see your feeling better Ash." Ken replied. "Is this your friend?" asked a bipolar Misty, "Yup! This right here is..." Ken looked at Latias if she was ok with them knowing who she really was, She happily nodded as Ken finished his sentence. "This is Latias!" Ken finished.

"What!" the trio gasped, "If she really is the legendary Latias, then why does she look like a human?" Brock asked, very confused at this. "Latias if you would." Ken said politely. The humanistic girl gave Ken a nod and was instantly covered in a brilliant blue veil for a few moments, and was quickly uncovered revealing a petite red dragon.

"And Ash, this is the girl we saved!" Ken commented as Latias flew up to Ash and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. Latias gave Ash a quiet squeal telling Ash that she was very thankful that he helped save her. "Oh? Where's my kiss Latias?" Ken said jokingly, but before he could finish laughing Latias quickly responded to Ken's remark and gave him a peck on the cheek too.

Both Ash and Ken had a tint of red covering their faces, "So Latias how are you feeling?" Ash asked the cheerful dragon. Latias responded by nuzzling Ash's neck with a quiet coo. "That's great to know that you're doing better." Ash said with a laugh.

Everyone in the room laughed except one person, and that person was Brock who was sulking in the corner, "Why! Ash and Ken gets kissed but what about me! It doesn't matter if it's a pokemon or not, a kiss is a kiss!" everyone facefaulted except Ken who walked up to the crying squinty man and crouched down with him. "Hey Brock come on, you know how you say you can't get any girls?" Ken said sympathetically, "You don't have to rub it in!" Brock whined even more. "Well you know, there are a lot of women out in the world, but if you say that you can't get any girls then that means when you do find that one girl, your relationship with her will be more special than your fantasies with Nurse Joy." Ken said comforting the sniffling squinty eyed man.

"Really?" Brock said regaining his confidence. "Of course Brock, you should think about it." Ken said getting back up to find the two trainers and Latias gaping in awe at Ken's words of encouragement. "What?" Ken asked oblivious to what he had just done. "Thank you Ken! You have encouraged me to change my ways, and hope to find that one special girl! No more shall I drool over hot girls! No more flirting with strangers, I will focus on my dreams and hope to find that special someone in life!" Brock said with confidence filling his voice while striking a victory pose.

"Yeah whatever you say..." Ken deadpanned but Brock was too excited to notice. "Wow Ken your words of encouragement do a lot more than my techniques." Misty praised the still oblivious Ken. "Uh thanks I guess?" Ken said flatly. The five newly acquainted friends all settled down, enjoying the rest of the day talking with each other and with the injured boy before them.

…

"_Uhg, that girl thinks she can call me socially awkward and get away with it?" _Latios angrily thought to himself while he flew invisibly over his home island in search of any signs of danger. Latios continued to fume over his sister's immature remark until he spotted some human workers cleaning up what seemed to be a red colored bridge along with a black looking boat of some kind. "_Hmm I wonder what that could be?" _Latios thought to himself and flew towards the scene.

When the cloaked eon reached his destination he came upon something that he saw in one of the gory movies that Bianca sometimes watched with her friends. It shook Latios more in real life than in the movies, he trembled at the bloody, maggot infested bodies being pulled out of the boat and into a few bags of some sort, almost becoming visible from this traumatizing sight.

"_What in the world!_" Latios thought not wanting to see what lay right before his eyes. The more Latios tried to investigate, the more unstable his focus became forcing the invisible dragon to leave the scene for the risk of him becoming visible to all of the human workers.

"_What a disturbing scene." _thought the slightly traumatized eon. Recovering from his state of panic, Latios decided to call it a day and flew back to the garden.

…

"So Giovanni, how exactly are you going to execute this demented plan of yours?" asked the Marauder. "Simple, I plan to declare war on that puny little island, but since I don't like things that take such a long time I'll just send our most elite grunts to attack it. And I want you to command all the grunts so that they don't get out of hand." Giovanni said.

"What? Why do I have to command all those retarded peons?" the Marauder argued. "Because, I feel that you're the cruelest person out of all the elite agents here, and wouldn't you like to test Team Rocket's new highly destructive weapon?" the boss said persuasively.

"Now that you've said that, there's no way I'm going to give up your offer!" the Marauder said enthusiastically, "_Hmph, my team is so easily manipulated by a few words of praise and little promises." _Giovanni chuckled to himself.

"When will the attack begin sir?" the elite asked, "Well I like to give my prey some sense of security for a while, and when they feel completely safe I crush it! Maybe four days, one to plan the whole thing, two get all the equipment, and the final day we head out."

"I like the sound of that!" the Marauder said with a smirk. "So what is this so called new weapon of mass destruction that you promised me?"

"I won't spoil everything, but I'll tell you this. The weapon that you'll be using is a prototype created from our scientists, it's consisted of dark energies concentrated into a dense ball that you insert into your hand. And that's all I'll tell you, you'll find out the rest of it when it's time to fight." Giovanni explained to the disappointed elite.

"Making me wait for my prize huh? Well I guess that's fair considering the fact that you're letting me destroy an entire island." the Marauder laughed maniacally. "Go get prepared for our little fight while I inform your minions." the man in fancy clothing said as the masked man agreed and left the office.

…

"Wow it's this late already?" Ken said disappointed. '_Aw, I think I should go back to the garden now.' _Latias announced to the others after gaining mental links with them. "That's too bad, I really wanted to talk to you more Latias." Ash said, "Would you like me to walk you home?" Ken offered to Latias. '_That would be wonderful Ken.' _Latias accepted.

"I'll be back soon you guys, bye!" Ken waved back to the group as he and the now disguised dragon walked out through the door exiting the pokemon center. "Bye." everyone said in unison. One member of the group wore a face of jealousy as the two dragons happily left, Ash didn't know why, but ever since he got to know Latias more, he felt quite attached to her, and he was extremely jealous that he wasn't the one taking Latias home.

Misty spotted her friends jealousy pretty quickly, "Oh? Is our little Ash jealous of Ken?" the red headed girl teased. "I'm not jealous!" Ash retorted. "Ash fell in love with Latias!" Misty said falling into a giggling fit. "No I'm not!" Ash's voice rose to a shout. "Then why did you look so jealous when Ken walked out with Latias?" Misty continued to tease her friend.

"Forget about it ok? Just forget about it!" Ash screamed at his friend. "Haha ok I'll stop, _for today..._" Misty whispered the last part so Ash couldn't hear her. The two fighting friends finally relaxed as they turned to see Brock still in his happy place after what Ken said.

"Oh Brock." they both sweatdropped in unison.

…

"How would you like to travel back home my mistress, walking, or flying?" Ken said in a butler's tone. '_Let's fly, I'm a little tired from today_.' Latias said giggling. "Alright let's go!" Ken cheered as both dragons reverted to their true forms and flew off into the night sky.

…

Alright! Another chapter completed!

I would like to thank Twilight- The Moon Spirit for telling me what my story needed, Thank you!


	5. Discovered feelings

Hello again somewhat excited readers, and welcome back to another chapter of The Unknown Latios!

This chapter might be little too much Ken/Latias shipping, but oh well! Oh and for those that are interested in Ken/Latias, please PM me what kind of shipping you think that they would be!

And Ridgyaxe, the reason why Ken wasn't in Altomare is because in this story, only Latias' and Latios' family had part in Altomare, there are other Lati families they're just not part of the island or the soul dew. And finally the reason why Annie and Oakley didn't go to the hospital was because they were too injured to even walk, and Latias didn't really transform in the "middle" of the hospital, just inside of an enclosed room.

Fact again: Most of these chapters were written from 12 am – 5am so that's why some parts of the story you'll be like wtf?

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the original characters, just Ken and Team Rocket's thing stuff.

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

"_How would you like to travel back home my mistress, walking, or flying?" Ken said in a butler's tone. 'Let's fly, I'm a little tired from today.' Latias said giggling. "Alright let's go!" Ken cheered as both dragons reverted to their true forms and flew off into the night sky._

…

We come back to our two squealing eons who are flying ecstatically throughout the island's towering buildings, enjoying the cool night wind hitting their bodies. Their fun ended when they reached the hidden entrance to the secret garden. "Alas, this is goodbye my queen!" Ken said in his medieval accent, '_Goodnight my knight!' _Latias responded falling into a giggling fit, but was caught in the arms of Ken before she hit the ground.

"Whoa careful! You must have had too many beers." Ken joked, '_Hey I would never ever drink such shady beverages!' _Latias pouted.

'_Well thanks for taking me home Ken.' _Latias said, "No problem, anytime!" Ken said giving Latias a friendly smile. '_Goodnight!' _Latias said giving Ken a hug and entered the hidden entrance waving back at Ken who waved back, a slight blush was visible on his face.

"_Well, I getter get back before any of them start worrying." _Ken thought to himself and shot back into the night sky, heading for the pokemon center.

…

'_Welcome back lusty sister!' _Latios called out to his sister, teasing her again... '_I'm not filled with lust for Ken! How many times do I have to tell you?' _Latias shouted.

'_I can sense your feelings Latias!' _Latios said with a wide smile plastered on his face. '_You like Ken! Oh and what's this? You like that other boy that helped saved you too? I sense some juicy drama coming up!' _Latios teased.

Latias was too embarrassed to say any more, she was so angry at her brother that she let her feelings run loose, which was easily picked up by her brother's psychic abilities. Her white fur near her face quickly matched the shade of her red fur as Latias innocently asked her brother pushing away the previous subject, '_Brother, you've been acting differently ever since you met Ken. It almost seems that you're loosening up.' _Latias managed to say, hiding a tear from her brother's teasing.

'_Well I guess you can say that, you know it's not everyday that you meet another legendary of the same species.' _Latios replied to his sniffling sister.

'_Are you really that excited about Ken?' _Latias asked, starting her plan for revenge.

'_Of course I am! I can't wait to talk with Ken tomorrow and get to know him better.' _Latios finished, not realizing what he's actually saying. Latias gave out a small laugh which turned into a full blown side cramping fit.

'_Hey what's so funny sis!' _Latios demanded. Latias barely managed to stop her fit long enough for her to say, '_Aw our little Latios is coming out of the closet!' _and she continued to laugh at her brother who was now fuming.

'_What! I am not gay for Ken!' _Latios shouted at his laughing sister who again barely managed to stop her fit long enough to say, '_If your not gay for Ken then what kind of guy do you love?'_

_'I'm not gay! I never came out of the closet!' _Latios raged, losing the ability to make correct comebacks from this embarrassment. '_Oh then you must still be in the closet then!' _Latias said diving into a more violent fit of laughter.

Finally realizing that this was revenge for all the teasing that he's done towards Latias, Latios clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, announced his straightness and left to go to sleep in his favorite spot with a large blush covering his face, leaving his sister to laugh herself out.

"_Ahh, finally some justice!" _Latias thought to herself, recovering from her laughing fit and wiped a tear from her eye. The victorious red eon flew up to her favorite tree, deciding that her brother didn't want to sleep with his sister for tonight after all that has happened.

"_So comfortable!" _Latias thought to herself as she nuzzled up to the soft leaves of her chosen tree. As the petite dragon got comfortable in her "bed", she just realized that what her brother had mentioned earlier was true. Even though Ash was a human, she still felt the same way she felt about Ken, they were both kind hearted, they both treat her like she's the last person in their world, and most of all they both risked their lives to save hers. She did like both Ken and Ash, maybe even love them.

…

"Alright, so this is what's going to happen." Giovanni said as a tall masked figure appeared through the sliding doors behind him, "Oh there you are Marauder! I was just about to explain the whole plan to your soon to be army." the boss said coasting the Masked Marauder to come and sit over by the projector.

"I hope this plan of yours is well done Giovanni." the Marauder said eagerly waiting for the boss to continue in his explanation. "Don't worry Marauder, this plan is what those teenagers might say as, overkill." the nicely dressed man said with a devilish smirk.

"Ok now that everyone's here, I'll start the slide show. And the reason that I didn't use one of our holograms was because I felt that I really didn't need to go through all that work for a simple explanation." Giovanni continued.

"This is how it's going to start out, Marauder your first battalion of grunts will attack the south side of the island taking out their communications with other land masses," the boss said as he pressed a button on his computer to change it to the next slide.

"Next, after that fleet destroys their communications, a second group will attack the west side and demolish the pokemon center with some equipment that I will be gathering soon. This will wipe out any trainer's "medic" for those willing to fight back against us." again Giovanni pressed the same button revealing what the second wave of grunts will do.

"Pay attention to this part Marauder, this is where you come in." the boss said with an evil smile.

"Alright Giovanni, gimme all you've got." said the masked figure.

"With your new "weapon" you will control the other half of your fleet to conquer the north and east part of Altomare. After all your work has been completed, all of you will rush towards the heart of the island to the so-called secret garden where the legendary Lati's are said to be. I want you to finish our fallen agent's mission and capture them, failure is not an option." Giovanni said to all the note taking grunts.

"Yeah your right Giovanni, this is overkill!" the Marauder said ignorantly.

"Calm down Marauder, I'm not done yet with the explanation." the boss said very irritated.

"When you have finally captured 'both' legendaries, I want your men to head back to HQ with the captured specimens. And as for you Marauder, you may do as you wish with your new toy, and when you've had enough I'll call in an airstrike to obliterate what's left of it." Giovanni finished with the last slide.

"That's great! I can't wait to have some fun!" the masked man cheered. "Alright everyone, that's the end of the presentation so leave." the boss said as one by one every grunt left the room.

"Oh, and Marauder, it turns out that I have overestimated the length of time that we will need for our plan. While I put this simple slide show together I managed to gather all of our equipment today, so we'll be heading out tomorrow." the boss said with a maniacal smile.

"Perfect." the masked figure said.

…

"_Hmm, I wonder how Latias' feeling after all that has happened." _Ken worried as he crashed into a building paying too much attention to Latias' worries instead of his own. "_OW! Why me!" _Ken gave out a small sob of stress. The injured eon swiftly rose back up to his original altitude as something struck his thoughts.

"_Wait, why can I sense something dark inside of me? I thought the door to my heart was opened, why am I feeling a dark sensation come over me?" _thought the frightened Ken.

Ken's flight slowed down to a complete stop in midair as he started to clench his heart. His eyes began to fill with an eerie black coloration and continued up to Ken's eye's halfway point.

Half of his pupil was now a oddly colored yellow as Ken screamed in pain over this sudden transformation. "_What's happening to me!" _Ken's thoughts boomed in his mind as this strange transformation continued. Ken was soon surrounded by a flame like black aura, followed by a demonic chuckle and a maniacal smile. But suddenly, the changed figure again clenched his heart and screamed in pain as he turned back to his normal form.

The sudden transformation used up much of Ken's stamina which ended with Ken plummeting towards Earth at incredible speeds. The fall would have certainly killed Ken if it weren't for a small scream that echoed in Ken's mind, causing his eyes to jerk open showing him what his situation was.

"AHG!" Ken screamed and stopped himself from becoming fused with the pavement. "What just happened?" Ken rubbed his head in pain, but luckily Ken only remembered the part before his painful impact with the still building. "What am I doing, I should be getting back to the pokemon center, not blacking out in the middle of the sky!" Ken told himself as he flew away from the unknown incident.

…

"Hmm, I wonder if Ken's ok?" Misty asked herself, over hearing his friend's question, Brock told Misty, " Don't worry, Ken just called me and he said that he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks for telling me Brock." the red headed girl thanked him. Our hero lay in his bed, focused on something that included Ken. "_Does she like Ken?" _the raven haired boy thought to himself as his other two friends engaged in a simple conversation.

"Wow Brock you sure have changed ever since Ken gave you those words of encouragement!" Misty said surprised by her friend's change. "Yeah I guess I needed a little push from someone so I wouldn't be as perverted or awkward in front of girls." said the new and improved Brock. The two friends continued their small chat as the bandaged boy continued with his emotional thoughts.

"Hey guys I'm back!" a boy in black shorts and a red, yellow, and black jacket said. "Welcome back Ken!" Brock said to his friend in a very confident voice. "I see that you're still affected by my speech." Ken said, glad that he changed a life for the better of everyone else. Everyone laughed at this except Ash who was startled at Ken's sudden entrance which broke his first train of thought.

Noticing Ash's movement Ken asked him, "Something wrong Ash?"

"Huh? Oh no it's fine Ken." Ash replied slowly as he tried to regain his lost thoughts. "It's getting pretty late now you guys, why don't we all go to sleep?" Misty suggested, finally comfortable with leaving Ash now that he's awake.

"Sounds great, we should all get some rest." Brock commented. Everyone left to go back to their room, waving goodbye and goodnight to the still bandaged boy leaving him to his once in a life time thinking moments.

"So Ken how was your walk with Latias? Did anything special happen?" Misty said, for some reason she was in the mood to tease her male friends about their feelings about other girls. "Huh? Oh um nothing, we just flew around played tag along the way, and..." Ken trailed off thinking about the kiss that was given to him earlier today from Latias.

Misty stared awkwardly at the daydreaming boy who's eyes were closed and was humming to himself. "Was it that good?" Misty pestered Ken, "What? Nothing happened, I was just thinking of something else!" Ken said with a red face and ran off to his room. "Haha! I knew something happened! Or maybe he was thinking about that kiss that Latias gave him?" Misty said to herself. "_Wow I really feel out of character for snooping around people's privacy" _Misty deadpanned, "_Or maybe I'm getting so desperate that I'm interested in other people's love lives instead of my own. Wait why am I still thinking about this! Weird..." _

Misty finished her strange conversation with herself as she went into her own room closing the door behind her and setting the squealing Togepi onto the bed. The red headed girl plopped herself down on the bed along with her yawing baby pokemon and fell into a deep sleep.

…

The sun rose, bathing the land in it's warm glory making the water twinkle with little specks of sunlight reflecting off of each square inch of available fluid. Somewhere in the heart of the island, in a garden that contained two sleeping dragons, a gust of wind blew against one sleeping in the tree knocking the petite red eon down to the ground.

'Ow! What was that?' Latias said rubbing her back and eyes in unison. "_Yes a new day to spend with Ken and Ash!" _Latias cheered to herself as her brother begun his awakening. '_Latias I can hear your thoughts.' _Latios mentioned to his sister with an enormous yawn. Latias jumped at the sudden voice coming from her brother and instantly blushed at the thought of her brother knowing what she just hoped for.

'_Ah don't worry sis, I wont tease you about your favorite boys for now. So how was your slumber, any dreams?' _Latios said, promising his sister that she's safe from his teasing for the moment. '_No, no dreams.' _Latias lied, not mentioning the indecisive dream about her with Ken or Ash.

'_That's good to know.' _Latios replied still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The two dragons flew up to different water filled ponds and took a quick dip, washing off any unwanted residue from their bodies. '_Ah much better!' _Latias said refreshed. While the two dragons freshened up, one of our heroes back at the pokemon center awoke from his slumber, instantly thinking of picking up Latias to hang out with everyone one else for the rest of the day.

"_I still can't believe that Mantine was an illusion." _Ken sulked at his nonexistent friend. "_Great now I sound like a freak for having an imaginary friend!" _Ken complained to himself. The confused eon got up out of bed and went to Ash's room to see if he was awake or not.

To Ken's surprise, he found Ash sitting straight up in his bed looking aimlessly out of his window, and was accompanied a yellow mouse. "Ash is there something wrong?" Ken asked.

"Oh it's nothing Ken, where are the others?" Ash asked. "Sleeping probably." Ken said flatly. "So you ready for today Ash! I'm sure you'd love to get some fresh air!" Ken cheered, hoping that it would get Ash excited instead of him being depressed. And maybe later when everyone wakes up I'll ask Latias if she wants to come along." Ken said. Hearing the last part of the sentence instantly perked up Ash, his face was now filled with excitement instead of wonder.

"Really? Do you think Latias will come with us today?" asked a very eager Ash. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Ken questioned. "Oh no reason." Ash said, leaving Ken with a confused expression on his face. As the rest of the group woke up, Ken set off back to the secret garden, which didn't seem so secret anymore, to find Latias and hopefully bring her along with the rest of the group to enjoy the day with each other.

"I'm off to go get Latias!" Ken waved back to the others as he walked out to the patio and transformed and flew away leaving behind a gust of wind for the others to endure. Misty was finally feeling like her old self and no more intentions of teasing Ash or Ken about the girl they cared for, _for now. _

…

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Ken said to himself as he enjoyed a rush of air flow through his invisible fur. "_I wonder if Latios would like to come with us today? I hope he isn't really socially awkward like Latias said, but he seems pretty cool_." Ken thought to himself as he reached the disguised entrance to the garden.

Ken entered the garden to be swept by the pure beauty kept in it's depths of flowers and ponds. "_Ah, that never gets old." _Ken thought to himself sniffing a nearby flower. Ken's smelling session was ended by a loud squeal followed by by a tackle that sent him crashing into a tree with a loud grunt.

"Ow! Hey, next time can you please tackle me into something that wont cover my back in splinters?" Ken said, forcing a smile towards the eon who was now hugging him. '_Ok I promise!' _Latias said with a girlish smile on her face. "Ok thank you, because I think I might have my wing covered in splinters." Ken said hugging the red eon with equal force while trying to pick out the spiny wood chips from his wing.

'_Aw what a touching scene!' _a blue dragon from behind Latias said.

"Oh Latios! I was wondering if you would like to come with me and my friends this time?" Ken asked still hugging Latias. '_Eh, I guess so, I did hear from Latias that they are kind hearted with no evil intentions.' _ Latios said scratching his head..

"Don't worry Latios, they're all really wonderful friends, and I'm sure that you'll like them as much as I do." Ken said not noticing that Latias was bringing herself closer to his chest. '_If you say so, but I trust you Ken! So I will go without too many paranoid thoughts in mind.' _Latios said with a smirk.

"Alright lets head on back to the pokemon center you guys! Wait Latias what are you doing?" asked a confused Ken, finding a Latias huddled a little too closely to Ken's body. Snapping out of her happy place(Ken's chest) she quickly let go and said, '_Sorry! Lets get going.' _in the background there was Latios laughing uncontrollably at his sister's intimate action and how red her face had gotten.

Without wasting any time, the three dragons quickly cloaked themselves and flew off back to the pokemon center. '_Hey Ken, what does it feel like when you find out that you're a latios and you can do so many things all of a sudden?' _Latios asked an invisible Ken, "Well it's quite overwhelming, but at the same time extremely exciting!" Ken replied.

'_That's pretty interesting.' _Latios said, ending the small talk. The three had finally made it back to the patio where Ken had made his exit, and entered the pokemon center one by one in a single file line. "Hey! I'm back!" Ken said, bringing the twins further into the room who had turned visible.

"Oh good your back Ken, I just made breakfast for everyone, but I made a mistake with serving sizes so were stuck with a surplus of food." Brock said, sweat forming at his temple. "Thanks Brock, would it be ok for Latias and Latios to join us too?" Ken asked.

"Latios? Isn't that a male Lati? And of course they can join us!" Brock replied back. "That's great, thanks Brock. So would you guys care to join us?" Ken asked the twins. '_Yeah!' _They both said in unison.

The poketrio flew up to the table holding the trainer trio, in which they all sat down and began eating the delicious feast served by Brock. '_Wow! This is really great Brock, thank you!' _Latias telepathed with food crumbs circling her mouth. "Your welcome Latias, I'm glad that you like the food." Brock replied.

The group of friends got to know Latios a lot more while they enjoyed their food, welcoming him to their family of friends. "Ah, that was amazing Brock." Ken said between breathes, still overwhelmed by the flavor of the food. "No problem." Brock said with a small laugh.

"Well now that I'm fully recovered, what should we do now?" Ash asked. '_Well why don't we all go sight seeing at the harbor?' _Latios suggested. "Yeah that sounds wonderful." Misty said. "Alright lets go!" Ash and Ken cheered in unison, causing the rest to sweatdrop.

…

"Ready Marauder? It's time to start heading out." Giovanni said, "I've been ready for far too long boss." the masked figure said, who was gearing up in front of an enormous crowd of black suited grunts. "This here is your new weapon Marauder." Giovanni said, holding up a small sphere that swirled with dark energies.

The sight of this object caused the masked figure to shudder in fear, but quickly recovered and took it from the nicely dressed man's hand. "This thing doesn't look like much." said the disappointed elite.

"Don't worry, I'm going to explain the rest of the details to you now." the boss said. "This in your hand is the dark power that we managed to extract from numerous dark type pokemon, each sample adding more power to that little sphere. This is how you use it, you press it against the palm of your hand and let it accept you. If you try and force it it will kill you instantly," this caused the Marauder to have second thoughts on using this evil power.

"If it does accept you it will fuse with your soul and body, giving you incredible power beyond comprehension. Now go on and start your mission Marauder, I hope that nothing slows you down on your mission." Giovanni finished as hoards of grunts pooled into hundreds of helicopters that would transport then to Altomare.

"There wont be any problems." the masked man replied, pocketing the dark sphere.

…

Well! Another chapter done! Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	6. The depressing truth

Welcome back readers to yet another chapter of The Unknown Latios! Haha not so bad for a fourteen year old writer eh? This chapter doesn't have much happening in it compared to the other chapters coming in the future, just letting you guys know.

I'm glad that you liked my Latios teasing latiasXash. And you know happy endings are nice, but they aren't that fun :p but I'll have you and all the other readers find out what happens further into the story!

Back again Ridgyaxe? Haha well remember how Annie and Oakley woke up at night? Yeah that's why they couldn't ask for help. As for the legendary part, there are priority legends and side legends such as Latios and Latias, and in this story there can be more than one or two side legendaries.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original pokemon characters, I own Ken and some other stuff.

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

"_If it does accept you it will fuse with your soul and body, giving you incredible power beyond comprehension. Now go on and start your mission Marauder, I hope that nothing slows you down on your mission." Giovanni finished as hoards of grunts pooled into hundreds of helicopters that would transport then to Altomare._

"_There wont be any problems." the masked man replied, pocketing the dark sphere. _

…

"Alright then shall we get going?" Brock asked the others. "Lets take a camera so we can take pictures." Misty suggested as Brock put a medium sized black camera into his backpack.

"Hey Latios how are you going to come with us?" Ken asked the blue dragon. '_I'll just turn invisible and follow you guys from a distance.' _Latios replied.

"Why don't you just transform like Latias?" Ken continued to ask. '_I don't like to transform because it greatly diminishes my psychic powers.' _Latios explained.

"Come on! Please? Just transform into one of us for once! You'll seem antisocial if you just stalk us all day!" Ken begged the eon. '_Uhg fine, I'll transform. But only this one time!' _Latios said, giving in to Ken's plea.

The blue dragon was soon enveloped in a bright blue veil and was quickly uncovered, revealing a young boy with black hair, wearing black shorts and a red, black, and yellow colored jacket. "Hey we're twins!" Ken said childishly as he and Latios posed for a high five.

As the two identical persons finished their little activity, everyone else was already heading out the door. "Hey wait for us!" the two boys said in unison a they rushed out the door to catch up with their friends.

...

"Wow I never realized how beautiful the scenery here is!" Misty said in awe. "This is amazing!" Brock said while pulling out a camera to take pictures. '_No matter how many times you come here to see this, it will never get old.' _Latios commented, taking in every detail of his home island.

"_Wow.' _Latias gaped in awe for she had never took the time to take in the beauty of her home. The group was standing on a very secure platform with walls coming up to one's chest, but Ash peered over the walls a little too much and fell over it, plummeting straight down into the ocean with an enormous splash.

"Typical Ash." Misty deadpanned. '_Ash are you alright?' _Latias called out to the submerged trainer.

"Yeah I'm alright." Ash responded as he swam back up to the platform with the help of his friends. '_You should really be careful next time Ash.' _the disguised Latios said. "I will." the drenched trainer replied.

"Should we go back to the pokemon center so you can change?" Ken suggested. "No I'm ok, and besides I wouldn't want to ruin your day with my accident." Ash said.

"Oh come on, lets go." Misty said pushing Ash back towards the pokemon center. "Why don't we all go with them?" Brock suggested to the three other disguised pokemon, who responded with a slight nod.

'_I saw you staring at Ash gay boy.' _Latias telepathed to her unsuspecting brother. Latios immediately turned his head towards his sister and telepathed back, '_Don't push it!' _

"Your gay?" Ken asked in astonishment, slightly inching his way away from Latios and towards Latias.

'_NO! I'm not gay, Latias is just trying to get her revenge from all the teasing that I did to her.' _Latios shouted. The disguised Latias gave out a small giggle as she watched her brother stomp away fuming. "Is he really gay?" Ken whispered to Latias, not wanting Latios to catch his question. '_Of course not, I'm just getting my revenge.' _Latias replied. Ken sweatdropped as the two of them caught up with the soaking wet Ash and the others.

…

Ash had changed into fresh dry clothes as he exited the room to find all of his friends waiting for him in the lobby. '_Ash!' _Latias squealed and lunged at Ash giving him a warm hug. "Oh hey Latias." Ash replied, happy to see Latias.

'_Whore!' _Latios telepathed, only letting his sister hear it. '_I'm no whore brother! I just like them equally, but I still can't decide who I should choose.' _Latias began with a shout but quickly simmered down to a quiet voice.

Not hearing the sibling's fight, Ash continued his hug with Latias as the others got up and got ready to head back out. "Where should we go this time?" Ken asked. '_Why don't you guys come visit our garden?' _Latios suggested to the trainers.

"Wait by garden do you mean the secret garden of Altomare?" Brock said in astonishment. '_Of course.' _Latios replied. "We'd love to Latios!" Misty cheered. '_I'm glad that you're so excited, just follow me.' _ Latios finished, heading out of the pokemon center followed by the rest of the group.

They all followed the identical Ken, winding through numerous alleys and passage ways until Latios finally stopped at a seemingly ordinary wall. '_Right through here.' _Latios said walking straight into the wall and disappearing into nothingness. "Come on guys lets go!" Ken cheered as he followed suit with Latios. The jaws were dropped on the remaining group except Ash and Latias, who were still in their never ending cuddle

Finally Brock came to his senses and pursued Ken and Latios, disappearing into the wall, followed by Misty and the still cuddling duo. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Misty asked looking strangely at the hugging couple. The two jumped, finally ending their hug with equally red blushes on their faces. "Oh it's nothing Misty!" Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Weird." Misty said as she continued into the strange darkness. Not really paying attention to herself from the embarrassment, Latias tripped on her own feet, and fell straight towards the ground, but was quickly caught in the arms of Ash.

"Hey you ok Latias?" asked a very worried Ash, '_Yeah I'm fine.' _Latias telepathed, blushing. "That's great." Ash said relieved. The two got their footing and continued on through the darkness and was soon to be covered in light accompanied by the luscious sight of the secret garden. "Wow, so this is the secret garden?" Ash said in awe along with Misty and Brock.

'_Yes! This is our beautiful garden that we like to call home!' _Latios said to the still jaw dropped trainers. '_Come on Ash! Let's play!' _Latias squealed sweeping Ash off of his feet and flying high up into the trees.

The family of friends continued their day in the wondrous garden, until the day grew old, and and the three trainers and Ken said their goodbyes and left the garden.

...

"_I know who I'm going to choose!" _Latias cheered in her thoughts, excited about the up coming day. "_I just hope that he feels the same way." _

Thoughts of doubt began to cloud Latias' mind, but she quickly ignored them and began dreaming about how she was going to approach her love, and how she would have to tell the other about the news. Because deep in her thoughts, she knew that they both had strong feelings for her.

The red dragon lay her head next to her sleeping brother's as she began planning what she was going to do the following day. But the thought of telling the other that he was not accepted kept haunting her mind and heart, but she knew that no matter how much she loved both of them, she could only choose one in the end.

…

_Back at the pokemon center..._

Pikachu had gone to Ken's room mistaking his for Ash's room, when Pikachu opened the door he realized that this was not his trainers room and apologized to Ken for his intrusion. "No it's ok Pikachu, hey why don't you stay here for tonight?" Ken asked the tired yellow mouse who agreed, interested in talking to his new legendary friend.

The yellow electric type entered the room and plopped himself in a chair next to Ken, who was enjoying a snack consisting of instant noodles and a couple bags of chips. "Would you like to eat something too?" Ken asked after finishing one of the bags of chips, 'Sure, that would be very nice." Pikachu replied.

After Ken left the table, he quickly returned with a steaming hot cup of instant noodles and gave it to the thankful mouse who began slurping it with great ease. "So Pikachu, how did your adventure with Ash begin?" Ken asked after slurping a large amount of noodles. 'Well it all began when Ash had his tenth birthday, and according to tradition any child willing to take the responsibility of becoming a trainer at the age of ten would go to their regional professor and receive one out of three starter pokemon.' Pikachu said with his chopsticks in his mouth.

'And of course, Ash slept in and was too late to receive his starter pokemon, so instead Professor Oak gave me to him instead. Boy was he excited, but for me it just wasn't my day. He continued to throw my pokeball at me, but I continuously kept smacking it away with my tail, trying to give him the message that I didn't like being confined in that mechanical device. But the message never made it through his dense head, so I shocked him which stopped him for the moment.' Pikachu continued.

'I don't know why, but at first I despised Ash, but that all changed on a certain day.' Ken was listening to the story telling moue with extreme focus, almost forgetting to eat his noodles before they got cold. 'That day Ash saved my life, and my perspective on him completely changed.' Pikachu finally finished as he continued eating his noodles.

"Wow, what an experience. And you've been his friend ever since then?" Ken asked, finally finished with his noodles and continued on to the chips. 'Yup. But what's your story Ken? You know being a talking Latios and all?' Pikachu said, also finished with his noodles.

Ken explained every detail to Pikachu about his life, receiving laughs, shudders, and tears from Ken's story. 'Wow, you've been through a lot in your life Ken.' Pikachu said wiping the remaining tears from his face. "Yeah. But lets change the mood! It's getting too depressing for my taste." Ken said, retrieving a couple of cold drinks for the both of them to enjoy.

'Hmm, who do you like Ken!' Pikachu asked Ken, urging him to answer. "Uh, um, w-why do you ask?" Ken stuttered, an enormous blush landing on his face along with a few drops of sweat. 'Oh come on, there's no need to worry! I'm not going to tell anyone, and beside I'll tell you who I like if you tell me your crush!' Pikachu said reaching for another chip.

"Fine I'll tell you." Ken said with a sigh. "Latias..." Ken mumbled, but his words were still picked up by Pikachu's sensitive ears. 'I knew it!' Pikachu said in glory that he cracked Ken with ease. 'But what do you see in her, not that she's a bad person, but I'm just curious.' Pikachu asked.

"Well she's just the most amazing pokemon in the world to me! Her beautiful fur compliments her eyes, making them glow more beautifully in the moonlight! And her looks are accompanied by her warm heart, I would do anything to keep her smiling and keep her safe." Ken said, noticing that he had just spilled his feelings for his secret love to Pikachu.

'Aw, how nice!' Pikachu said to the completely red Ken. 'As I promised I'll tell you who I have feelings for.' Pikachu said, easing Ken's embarrassment a little. "Oh I already know who you like." Ken said shocking Pikachu. 'What how can you know?' Pikachu said in astonishment. "I can sense it with my psychic abilities. You like Ash's rival's umbreon, am I correct?" Ken asked the still shocked Pikachu.

'Ah! Get out of my head!' Pikachu said jokingly as the two laughed themselves out of their chairs, glad to have made their friendship stronger between them. "Jeez, It's already twelve." Ken said yawning. 'Yeah, we should get some rest.' Pikachu suggested, rubbing his eyes.

The now transformed Ken gave Pikachu his own bed, as he made his way towards a large couch, holding some blankets and a pillow. "Goodnight Pikachu." Ken said.

'Goodnight Ken, and thanks for everything.' Pikachu thanked the tired eon. "No problem." Ken said with a loud yawn. The yellow mouse quickly fell into his slumber, while Ken on the other hand was still thinking.

"_Tomorrow I will show Latias how I truly feel about her!" _Ken thought to himself, smiling about his future plans as he soon passed into his sleep.

…

"Huh? Where am I?" Ash said to himself as he found himself floating in a never ending cloud field. He turned to his left to find Latias sitting on a nearby cloud. '_I'm sorry Ash but I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you this but...' _Latias paused, bringing herself closer to the still confused Ash.

'_I love you...' _Latias whispered before she gently pressed her lips against the unsuspecting boy's. Ash was surprised at this dream like Latias, was this real? But at that time it didn't matter for him, the only thing that mattered to him was that he was there with Latias in his arms.

As they separated from each other for a breath of air, Ash replied with, "I love you too."

Latias was so happy that her chosen love had felt the same way about her as she did to him. She remained in his arms, cuddling him until Ash asked, "Is this real Latias?"

'_Of course it is, right now we're sharing the same dream together so that we can talk to each other in our sleep.' _Latias explained to the confused but happy Ash. "Good." he replied, as they both enjoyed their shared dream together until the sun rose, waking each of them up from their blissful fantasy.

…

Latias woke up, finding herself back at the garden, she was a little disappointed that her dream with Ash could have lasted a little longer, but realized that it had become a reality, and her reality was waiting to be with her very soon.

A thought of guilt landed in Latias' mind, '_Oh no, I have to tell Ken.' _Latias knew that Ken had feelings for her as well as Ash, but she chose Ash instead, so she had to tell Ken how she felt. The red eon then decided to try and calm herself by taking a dip into the cold pond, washing off unwanted residue. After her wash, she grabbed a quick breakfast consisting of a handful of berries picked from the surrounding bushes in the garden.

It was going to be very hard for her to tell Ken this.

…

"_Yes! Today's the day! The day I confess to Latias my love for her!" _Ken cheered in his mind as he got ready and flew off to the garden. "_So excited! So excited! So excited!" _Ken thought continuously to himself as he approached the secret garden.

He found Latias eating her breakfast with an extremely guilty look on her face. '_Ken?' _Latias telepathed to the excited blue eon before her. The two dragons stared at each other for several moments as both of them said in unison, '_I have to tell you something!' _

'_You first.' _Latias said to the cheerful dragon. "Alright, well Latias, I don't really know how to put this but, I love you..." a shower of guilt immediately came down upon Latias as Ken continued. "And, I will always protect you no matter what." Ken said, lacking much detail.

'_Ken, I'm so sorry.' _Latias said, a small tear rolling down her face, '_But the thing that I wanted to tell you was that I'm in love with Ash. But I hope that we can still be good friends.' _

The words stuck to Ken like glue, they continued to echo in his mind, as if his thoughts were mocking him. Ken was heartbroken, he didn't know what to say to Latias' words. '_I'm sorry Ken.' _Latias said, giving Ken a hug. Trying to hide his pain Ken replied with, "Well at least we'll still be friends right? And besides, as long as your happy, I'm happy. Do you still want to hang out with the rest of us today?"

Latias gave a small nod not knowing how to respond. She could sense how much pain and sorrow Ken was in, but he still tried to make her feel better. '_Ken.' _Latias said but Ken stopped her before she could continue, "It's alright Latias, you don't need to apologize." Ken said trying his best to hide a tear.

"Come on, cheer up! The rest are waiting for us back at the pokemon center, come on Latios!" Ken called to the dragon who was watching the depressing scene the entire time. "Lets go, we shouldn't keep them waiting for too long." Ken said in a depressed voice, forgetting to act happy, but quickly came back with a false smile.

"_Ouch, that must of hurt a lot Ken, how can you still act happy after that?" _Latios thought to himself as he witnessed the two other dragons quickly recover from their painful moment.

Still trying to hide his pain Ken asked Latias with a hollow laugh, "Will I still get hugs from you?"

'_Of course Ken.' _Latias replied with an equally hollow laugh, and so the three continued to fly towards their destination, as Latias still felt the pain of guilt over come her.

The three eons finally reached the pokemon center and were welcomed by their three human friends waiting on the patio of their room. '_Ash!' _Latias squealed, momentarily over her guilt by the sight of her chosen love as she tackled Ash, sending him flying back into the room along with herself. "I missed you Latias!" Ash said to the still squealing dragon, '_I missed you too!' _Latias responded gently pressing her lips against Ash's which received many shocked and embarrassed looks upon the others, and one painfully sad look.

"What?" Brock, Misty, and even the awakening Pikachu said in astonishment.

"_Poor Ken, that must be seriously painful to watch." _Pikachu thought to himself as he witnessed the happy couple before him.

"Oh yeah sorry but I forgot to tell you guys, but me and Latias are in love." Ash said to his shocked friends. "But Ash isn't that a little strange to be in a relationship with a pokemon?" Misty asked.

"I don't care what others say, I love Latias with all my heart, and I will always be by her side through thick and thin." replied a seemingly matured Ash.

'_Thank you Ash.' _Latias said, giving yet another kiss towards Ash and earning more embarrassed looks. '_What? It's just a kiss!' _Latias said. "Well we should get going to our next activity so we don't waste any time." Brock said still a little shocked at what he just witnessed.

The group headed off to their next destination which was located at a nearby park, filled with several species of pokemon, perfect for sight seeing. The newly acquainted couple led the group in the direction of the park followed by Brock and Misty, and in the back was Ken, Latios, and Pikachu.

'Ken you alright?' Pikachu asked his depressed friend. "Yeah, I'm alright, it's just a little too much seeing her with him. But I'm just glad that she's happy, and I'll still protect her with my life no matter what happens!" Ken responded, getting back some of his old self.

'_That's pretty mature and bold of you Ken, to accept that pretty quickly, even after what's happened.' _Latios telepathed, feeling sympathetic for his fellow eon.

"Yeah, but if she's happy, I'm happy." Ken said.

…

"Alright you retarded pieces of crap! Our ETA is about twelve more hours, so all of you gear up and get some rest while you can." a masked man said into the communicator that was sent to his army of Team Rocket grunts.

"Also remember the strategy and your mission, attack the south and west, while I attack the north and the east, and most of all capture those legendaries!" the Marauder said as hundreds of helicopters roared their way across the ocean heading towards their destination.

…

How sad! Poor Ken! Oh well, until next time on! The Unknown Latios! (More like depressed and heartbroken)


	7. Subject 21

Wasn't last chapter pretty sad readers? Well don't worry, only a little more until this story reaches it's climax! Haha climax... Anyway! I hope you enjoy another chapter of The Unknown Latios! Oh and I noticed that there's not that many altoshipping stories, or even stories that include the twins for that matter. So I will let the readers decide, after this hopefully amazing story reaches it's unfortunate ending I am accepting PM's or reviews for exactly thirty days as votes to either continue on with more Altomare stories and other altoshipping stuff, or move on to other roads less traveled. If I get at least twenty votes I will continue on!

Pay attention readers! For after that unfortunate ending comes, your time limit starts! But who knows when this story will reach it's end?

Ridgyaxe... again? Haha just kidding, though your questions might be a little too rapid for me, they still point out some stuff that I missed in my writing, I thank you, sorta. Yeah it's true that people could have heard the fight, but they were still all at the track of the _Tour de Altomare _celebrating another successful year, and they were like half a mile away from that area so nobody heard. And for the not ever noticing the dead bodies part is that of course the people of Altomare would celebrate a great sports event, without their winner however... so the part ended up lasting until the following day.

latiasXash haha thanks for your support, I'm really happy that you gave my story a chance and gave me a high rating, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or their characters, just my COPYRIGHTED Ken character and some other things. So don't any of you dare freaking think about stealing my character! _Or the crap will be beat beat out of you... _Cough.. huh?

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"Alright you retarded pieces of crap! Our ETA is about twelve more hours, so all of you gear up and get some rest while you can." a masked man said into the communicator that was sent to his army of Team Rocket grunts._

_"Also remember the strategy and your mission, attack the south and west, while I attack the north and the east, and most of all capture those legendaries!" the Marauder said as hundreds of helicopters roared their way across the ocean heading towards their destination._

…

Our family of friends were spotted at a restaurant, enjoying a beautiful lunch by the waters side, while our couple were enjoying their time a little too much as they continued to collect numerous embarrassed looks from everyone.

"Thanks for paying for our lunch Ken." Misty thanked the disguised Ken along with the rest of his friends, who just finished paying the bill. "No problem, I'm just happy to help." Ken said laying back in his chair. '_Pretty impressive Ken! But how could you have afforded this? This is one of Altomare's top three five star restaurants! ' _Latios asked his identical friend as he picked food from his noticeable dragonic teeth with a toothpick. "Well before I came to this island, I did a little adventuring and I turned out to be a pretty skillful trainer. So I trained everyday until I felt I was ready to challenge the pokemon leagues." Ken said.

'_So I'm guessing you won one of them?' _Latios asked, trying to get Ken to continue. "Yeah I won the league in Kanto and seven minor leagues scattered across the Pacific Ocean. And the cash prizes were outrageous!" Ken said remembering the amount of money that he won over his journey, earning extremely impressed looks from his friends.

"Wow Ken! You must have worked extremely hard for your achievements." Brock said wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Yeah you're right Brock, almost twenty four hours a day for two months of hellish training in the mountains down to the jungles." Ken said taking a sip of Japanese Coke a cola from his crystal glass served by the waiters.

"If you won so much money from your winnings in these leagues, why do you act like such a normal person?" Misty asked, a little curious and jealous of Ken. "That's quite simple Misty, it's because I don't want to become a control freak with my money, I would rather experience a normal life than the life of a crazed wealthy man, so I opened a bank account of my own and just shoved all of my winnings there in case I really needed it.

'_That's very mature of you Ken.' _Latios praised Ken. "Thanks Latios." Ken replied.

'Wow Ken you got over your depression pretty quickly. I'm surprised that you didn't go into a rampage over your loss.' Pikachu said reaching into his cup to gnaw on a piece of ice. "Yeah well, I just accepted the fact that she loves him, and if that makes her happy, then I'm happy for her. And also I'm not one of those testosterone gross Charizards who destroy towns for losing in an arm wrestling contest." Ken said with a laugh.

'_Pansy.' _Latios joked to his now emotionally recovered friend. "Be quiet homo!" Ken replied laughing along with his other friends. '_Whatever!' _Latios said crossing his arms but smiling back, knowing that he couldn't win in this sort of friendly argument.

The wonderful group of friends finished their conversations with each other and headed out of the restaurant. "Feeling satisfied my queen?" Ash said giving out a small laugh. '_Yes I am, my king.' _Latias said back, giving Ash a peck on the cheek. The group continued on to their next planned location which was located back at the garden so the group could rest after their delicious meal.

"Oh yeah I remembered hearing about you on the news when my mom was watching back at home." Ash said, seeming to drop his thoughts on training and were replaced with thoughts of being with Latias. "Oh really? That's pretty cool!" Ken said excitedly. "But to tell the truth I'm pretty jealous of you Ken, winning all of those leagues. I only managed to win the one in the Orange Islands." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry Ash, I'm sure you'll reach your goal of pokemon master if you train just as hard as I did, and of course with the help of Latias." Ken replied.

"Thanks Ken."

"No problem Ash."

'_Ah we're back at the garden.' _Latios said in relief as he eagerly flew into the seemingly ordinary wall. "It's still strange that we're walking straight into a wall like it's nothing at all." Misty deadpanned as she, Ken, Pikachu, Ash, Latias, and Brock entered it in a single file line. Pikachu had really grown attached to his new friend, and even started to stay on Ken's shoulder instead of Ash's.

The group was revealed again to the welcoming sight of the garden as each person and pokemon took a place in the garden to lay on the grass and rest for the moment. "Me and Latias are going to go for a walk." Ash informed his resting friends, as they waved him and Latias goodbye for now.

The couple walked away from their group of friends and continued their stroll along a large pond where Ash and Latias sat down to take in the immense beauty of this garden together. '_Don't you think that this garden is just incredibly beautiful?'_ Latias asked her lover, as she rested her head against Ash's shoulder with a small blush making it's way to her cheeks.

"Yeah, it is, but not as beautiful as you are." Ash said resting his head on top of the disguised dragon girl's, '_Ash that's so corny!' _Latias said giggling, '_But that's still really sweet of you.' _Latias finished, nuzzling her head into Ash's neck, in which she got a friendly laugh in return.

The couple continued their alone time together when a lone heart shaped leaf fell from one of the thousands of trees in the garden and landed on the reflection of the duo, causing the waster to ripple, but soon revealed Ash and Latias sitting with each other. They both looked into their lover's reflections eyes with great feeling, they soon brought their heads up and looked at each other directly in the eyes.

Each gaze from the two was filled with intense love for the other, as they brought their heads in closer falling into a deep passionate kiss that would have lasted forever if it weren't for the need of oxygen.

…

The day grew old, all of the friends were enjoying every moment of their friendship, not one of them aware of the impending doom that was coming the very next day. "It's getting late." Brock said, a little disappointed at how fast the day has gone by. "We should head back to the pokemon center, bye Latias, bye Latios!" Brock finished as he got up from his spot and started for the exit, followed by Misty, Ken, Pikachu, and a very reluctant Ash.

The leaving party waved back to their pokemon friends, "Will I be able to see you in my dreams Latias?" Ash asked the dragon, who looked quite sad at his departure. '_Of course you will, see you tonight!' _Latias replied to her human lover, giving him a goodbye kiss. The two finally split as they both went in opposite directions, one going back into the garden to await her boyfriend's arrival in her dreams, and the other heading back in the direction of the pokemon center, also waiting for the arrival of his lover in his slumber.

'It sure is getting dark.' Pikachu said worried about any sort of night crawling scum that might be stalking them at that very moment. "Don't worry Pikachu, if anything does happen, it will be my job to protect everyone!" Ken said forming a frozen glove around one of his fists.

"Hey Ken can I talk to you?" Ash said after being informed about recent events earlier today from Latias. "Yeah sure!" Ken responded, oblivious to Ash's intentions. "Look, Latias told me everything that happened earlier today in the garden when you went to pick her up, and I don't know what other to say than I'm sorry for what's happened. I had no control over who she chose to be her love, but in the end she chose me, and I thank you for accepting us." Ash finished.

Ken's cheery mood was quickly diminished to an embarrassed painful look of sorrow, "It's alright." Ken said, not looking Ash in the eyes. The two friends wrapped up their talk and continued on their walk through the now darkened alleys of Altomare. "Ah! There it is!" Brock said excitedly, happy that they were finally away from the dark streets.

'Hey Ken, would it be ok if I could stay in your room tonight?' the yellow mouse asked his friend.

"Of course Pikachu! But make sure if it's alright with Ash." Ken said, 'Don't worry, it'll be alright with him. After all I wouldn't want to intrude on his dream date with Latias.' Pikachu laughed hopping onto Ken's shoulder. The tired friends went into their respective rooms saying goodnight to one another, as the lights out in Altomare started to put themselves out one by one.

"Are you even tired Pikachu?" Ken asked his friend who was washing his face in the sink. 'Hmm, not entirely why do you ask?' the electric type wondered. "Uhg, all this drama that happened between me Latias and Ash is keeping me up!" Ken sobbed. 'It's alright Ken there's no need to worry.' Pikachu said patting his now depressed friends back, 'Why don't we watch some TV or play a game to take it off of your mind?'

"I guess so. Want to play some cards?" Ken asked, 'I would love to!' Pikachu cheered at the request. "Oh great I don't have cards in my backpack!" Ken complained, "Wanna come with me to the liquor store to buy some new cards?" Ken offered. 'Sounds like fun, Ash was always too scared to go out at night with me, so it'll be nice to have someone to go with for a change.' the yellow mouse responded as he hopped up to the still disguised Ken's shoulder and they both walked out of the pokemon center.

...

Back in Ash's room we find him sound asleep in his bed, fully covered in warm blankets, smiling to himself about the dream he was having. "Latias!" '_Ash!' _the two yelled as the two dreamlike characters ran up to each other putting them selves in an unbreakable lip lock. "If it weren't for these shared dreams I wouldn't know what to do without you Latias!" Ash said, hugging the girl with great emotion. '_Yeah same here! My nights would turn out to be unbearable without you by my side.' _Latias replied nuzzling up to Ash's neck.

"I will always be by your side Latias, I would never ever think of leaving you." Ash said, reassuring the eon by giving her a peck on the cheek. '_Aw, these dreams never really get to last long enough for us to spend time together in our sleep.' _Latias sulked. "Why?" asked the equally disappointed Ash. '_It's because according to the rules of psychic dream sharing, one can not pass the limit of twenty minutes in real time in their dream, or each user will face the consequences of losing their sense of what's real and what's not. And abusive use of that rule will lead to the person to go insane.' _Latias replied.

"Well at least we can spend our time together in the morning right? And besides, dreaming is great, but why dream when the real thing is happening in real life?" Ash finished, giving Latias a passionate kiss but it quickly ended as the two were brought back to their conscious bodies, leaving them to wait for what plans lay ahead of them the following day.

…

"Hey look Pikachu I found some casino brand playing cards!" Ken said to the mouse on his shoulder. 'Aright we got em'! Pikachu fist pumped. "While we're here, should we get some snacks?" Ken asked the electric type. Ken was replied with a quick nod as he set off to the isles and beyond.

Finished with his heart attack in a bag shopping spree, Ken made his way up to the counter, placing at least ten bags of chips and seven bottles of two liter sodas on the counter. "Will this be all?" asked the clerk scanning each bag and soda with ease. "Yes." Ken replied with a friendly smile. As Ken handed the man his withdrawn cash, Ken took two bags in each hand, with the help of Pikachu, and walked out of the store, quickly trying to make his way back without any night time scum trying to mug him.

'I think you might have over did it with the chips Ken.' Pikachu gave out a small laugh as they both approached the still lit pokemon center. "Ah it's no problem, I can eat one of these in less than five minutes!" Ken boasted as he pulled out his key to his room. "Ah!" Ken and Pikachu said as they both carefully dropped their stuff and face planted into the bed. "It's game time!" Ken cheered, peeling off the plastic seal from the card case.

Our two pokemon childishly pulled out a few blankets and pillows and laid them on the floor as they put all the chips next to them along with plastic cups and a large bag of ice next to their two liter bottle collection. 'I should warn you Ken, I might not look like it but I'm quite a card Sharpedo.' said the smug little mouse. "Oh you too Pikachu? Looks like our games will turn out to be quite interesting." Ken said with a friendly but competitive smile which was matched by Pikachu's.

Ken pulled out the deck from it's case and started to shuffle with pretty flashy techniques consisting of lightning fast riffle shuffles and one handed cuts with expertise. 'Not too bad Ken, so what will we be playing?' the yellow mouse asked under his blankets. "Poker!" Ken replied dealing the hands in the blink of an eye. 'Your on!' Pikachu said opening a bag of chips.

The battle of cards went on between our poker faced pokemon who were now through half of their snack supply. Many games were played between these two, such as blackjack which didn't work out because both card Sharpedo's were counting cards. Another game called speed which looked like the two pokemon flinging their arms at the center where the cards where as if their arms were like angry Ekans ready to strike.

But after many hours of junk food consumption and card playing, the two finally passed out at three am from exhaustion, leaving a scene of a Latios lying on the ground with cards in his mouth along with several crumbs lining his lip, and a Pikachu with a card between his two front teeth and a cup placed on his ear.

…

'_Ken I love you!' _Latias said, "I love you too Latias!" Ken responded as the two dragons came in closer for a passionate kiss... "AHG!" Ken screamed and sat up straight panting with sweat rolling down his face, spitting out a few cards and waking the sleeping Pikachu. 'Wa's going on?' Pikachu said in a very slurred voice, who was also sitting straight up. "Sorry to wake you Pikachu, it was just a dream I had." Ken apologized rubbing his temples.

'What time is it?' the yellow mouse said attempting to stand up. "It's only eight." Ken replied with an equally slurred accent, 'Only five hours of sleep?' slurred the electric type, 'Well it'll have to do, because look at the mess we made Ken! We should get ready and clean this mess up.'

The two seemingly hungover pokemon wiped off all the crumbs and cards from their fur and started to clean up their mess. After many moments of forgetting where they were and crashing into walls, the two finally got the place as clean as possible. 'Ok what time is it now Ken?' Pikachu said, regaining his normal speech. "It's about eight fifty." Ken replied after looking at the digital clock. Before any more actions could be decided by the two pokemon's brains, they immediately passed out on their beds, falling into the soft mattress.

…

"Alright we're only six hours away from our destination men! Check so that all of your equipment is working properly and check to see that you actually have your equipment!" a masked man said into a communicator on his wrist which was sent out to the hundreds of roaring helicopters tearing their way across the ocean.

"_Hmph, looks like the scientists back at HQ found out that subject #21 was hiding out in the island. Well, I guess I should capture him too, and get some revenge for what he's done to me while I'm at it." _thought the Marauder who gave an evil chuckle. "One more thing men, our scientists back at HQ have tracked down an escaped experiment of Project Angelic Evil, that experiment is also a latios known as subject #21, I want you to capture him as well, but he is now priority of this mission." the Marauder finished as the communicator filled with the static sound of _yes sir! _

"_I'm going to be there soon, you worthless piece of shit." _the masked man thought as he sat down on the bench inside of his helicopter and removed his mask revealing a large scar that started at his eyebrow and continued down his throat. "_I'm coming for you!" _the man laughed to himself maniacally. The fleet of helicopters continued their intimidating flight across the ocean, coming closer and closer to it's destination.

…

'Ugh, what happened?' the electric mouse said, rubbing his head in pain. 'Ken, wake up! It's ten thirty!' Pikachu said, pushing the blue dragons body trying to wake him up. "_Mmm I love you Latias..." _Ken said in his sleep, 'Oh Ken.' Pikachu sweatdropped as he decided to shock his friend to get him to wake up. With a large zap from Pikachu's electric sacs, Ken jerked straight up and hit the ceiling with a loud _Thud! _

"Ok, ok I'm up!" Ken said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'Come on Ken we gotta go to the garden, the others are waiting for us there!' the mouse told his friend. "How do you know that they're there?" Ken asked with a yawn. 'Oh because I found this letter under the door telling us where they are.' Pikachu said.

"That was nice of them, well come on Pikachu, hop on my back, I'll fly us there in no time!" Ken cheered. The yellow mouse hopped on aboard his dragonic airplane as they soared off into the clouds from the pokemon center patio.

The two pokemon quickly arrived at the garden to be welcomed by their friends. '_Hey guys welcome back, what took you so long?' _Latios asked. "Oh sorry but me and Pikachu tried to pull an all nighter but we kinda passed out." Ken replied, earning facefaults from everyone.

The two pokemon sat down on the luscious, soft, green grass along with the rest of their friends, and with the happy couple kissing each other a little too much, catching more embarrassed looks.

"Hey guys I'm back from my art trip!" a girl wearing a green top and a short skirt said as she found extra figures occupying the garden. "Who are they?" Bianca asked, '_Oh these are our new friends that we met while you were gone on your trip!' _Latios replied. "Oh hello everyone!" Bianca said a little surprised that Latios had trusted this many people with the garden's secret.

"Oh what's this? Latias has a boyfriend! Aw and I thought that she would already have little Lati's running around with Ken." Bianca joked as blushes were splashed on Ken's and Latias' faces.

The new group welcomed another friend to their family and got to know Bianca more, as the couple walked a small distance away from the group and began their kissing session.

The group was enjoying their time together until an extremely loud speaker announced to the whole island, '_ATTENTION, ATTENTION TO ALL ON THE ISLAND, THERE IS A REPORTED FLEET OF UNMARKED HELICOPTERS SIGHTED OFF THE COAST FROM ABOUT ONE MILE FROM HERE, WE HAVE NOW BEEN TOLD THAT THIS FLEET HAS HOSTILE INTENTIONS. EVACUATE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL.' _

_'What's happening Ash?' _asked a frightened Latias, "I don't know but it sounds like something big." Ash replied, bringing Latias closer to his chest to comfort her. An island wide alert was going off as the group rushed out to the coast of the island to check it out.

To their horror, they found the sky covered in hundreds of large black dots imprinted with large R's on their side. "Team Rocket!" Ash said through gritted teeth.

"We're finally here, get ready for hell Altomare." the Marauder growled.

…

AW! Cliffhanger XD well tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	8. The fight begins

Welcome back again readers for another chapter of The Unknown Latios! What will happen in this chapter? Will the peaceful city of Altomare parish, or will our heroes manage to save the day unscathed? Well enjoy! This chapter might also be pretty dark, which is what I'm aiming for, and I'm not emo for liking dark morbid stuff, or a monster of any sort!

Sorry, no mentioning reviews for this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or their characters, just Ken and other stuff.

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_'What's happening Ash?' asked a frightened Latias, "I don't know but it sounds like something big." Ash replied, bringing Latias closer to his chest to comfort her. An island wide alert was going off as the group rushed out to the coast of the island to check it out._

_To their horror, they found the sky covered in hundreds of large black dots imprinted with large R's on their side. "Team Rocket!" Ash said through gritted teeth._

_"We're finally here, get ready for hell Altomare." the Marauder growled._

…

_'What the hell?' _Latios said in shock. "No... NO!" Ken screamed as he clenched his throbbing head in pain as several memories were being jammed into his mind. In Ken's subconscious, a second large door was opened by a mysterious key as Ken fell deep into his memories.

"_No please stop!" Ken yelled, "Hold him down! We can't have him moving during this operation." said the scientist. The blue dragon in tears lay on the table struggling to break his way to freedom. "Give me sample number 17." the scientist demanded as an assistant handed the man in the white lab coat a large needle emitting an greenish glow. The man took the needle and help it to the light, tapping it gently on the side. "Ok, injection number seventeen, sample extraction origin of the pokemon Shaymin. Goal is to add an additional type to subject 21 while maintaining original form._

_The man in the white coat lunged into Ken's jugular vein with the dripping syringe, upon penetration the scientist pushed every ounce of the glowing substance in the crying eon on the table. "No! Please, no more!" Ken begged as he shook violently causing the scientist to tear flesh from the dragon's throat along with the blood stained syringe. "Dammit! Can't you hold him down?" the enraged scientist yelled. _

"_Wait! Look professor, the subject is responding to the sample!" gasped a surprised assistant. As the blue eon covered in tears, sweat, and blood violently shook from his intense burning pain, his body started to emit a green glow as the fresh wound on his throat closed up. "He used synthesis in this kind of light?" the scientist gasped as he watched the trembling dragon before him continue to scream, tears falling from Ken's eyes. The greenish glow soon dimmed down to nothing as Ken began to slightly calm down, now that the worst part was over. "Good, the patient is still retaining his true form. So there's no need to inject himself with his own DNA." the scientist sighed in relief. _

_The operating room was a cold, damp, white room smeared in blood. The walls had smeared prints of blood coming from several different pokemon, "Mind if I watch?" a masked man asked as he invited himself in to the operating room. "Sure go ahead, just don't get in our way." the scientist snapped at the elite. "No problem, so how's testing going?" the Marauder asked, sitting down in a chair placed in the corner of the room. "Good so far, he's already learned several other moves such as surf, explosion, psycho cut, giga impact, hyper beam, and eruption. But extra doses of his own type seemed to have increased his power by a lot, and now we're on our last sample. We're going to inject him with a dark type extraction and see what happens." the scientist said, relieved that testing is almost over after three tiring weeks._

"_Oh? That sounds pretty interesting, I hope he squirms a lot for this one!" the masked figure said as he barely managed to stay on his seat from the excitement. "Uhg, finally. Give me sample eighteen." the man demanded again as another assistant handed the man a syringe emanating a black glow. "Phew, ok sample number eighteen. Sample extraction origin numerous. Goal is to add additional type and power to subject 21 without changing his true form." the man said as he lunged the needle again into Ken's throat, causing blood curdling screams accompanied by the loud laughter from the masked man. The blue eon screamed in pain, violently shaking as assistants struggled to hold him down as the scientist injected the sample with much difficulty. "No more! Please stop! Why are you doing this!" Ken yelled at the top of his lungs as the Marauder was dieing from laughter in the corner of the room._

_The body of the eon shone an eerie black aura as everyone in the room watched in great suspense. Ken's body stopped it's violent struggle and immediately dropped back onto the table leaving a limp body. "Great, our subject died. And we were so close to finishing Project Angelic Evil!" the man in the white coat whined. The two assistants walked up to the lifeless body and unstrapped the restraints and tried to pick up the body. The instant the two laid their hands on the body, the eerie black glow made it's second arrival as a claw lunged out, grabbing one of the assistant's throats. "What?" the scientist gasped as he witnessed the dragon had made a slight transformation. Ken's eyes were filled with a black coloration, and his pupils where now yellow instead of their original red. The black glow grew into an all out flame that looked black as well. And the red triangle on his chest changed and turned into a black X surrounded by three other unknown symbols._

_Ken's claw was still grasping it's victim's throat, squeezing tighter and tighter as blood trickled out of the man's mouth. After several shocking moments, the man suddenly exploded in a blast of blood, for Ken had had enough and decided to crush his throat out of boredom. The blood stained everything in it's path from the floor, to the Masked Marauder's pants. The second assistant trembled in fear as the dark eon sat up and slowly turned his head towards her. Ken's expression had turned from fearful and tired to a maniacal smile along with a demonic chuckle. "Amazing..." the masked man said in awe as he was hurriedly pulled out of the room by the scientist. "Is this what you've been up to?" the Marauder asked. "Yes, and our results came out beautifully! The whole time we planned to create an incredible dark power from pokemon, and control it for our needs." the man in the white coat said as they walked up to a window of some sort that allowed others to watch the gory scene_

"_We have to contain him as quickly as possible before he finishes the other assistant off!" the scientist said as he pressed several buttons on the panel coming from the window. Several claws appeared from the white ceiling of the room as they came down to the dark pokemon and attempted to grasp it's target, but failed as a pulse of invisible energy blew it's way out and broke the window in the process along with the mechanical claws. "Here let me help doc!" the Marauder said as he sent out his two pokemon, each one not nearly as intimidating as the being before them. 'Hmph! We can take him!' the Houndoom said to his partner as they lunged towards the dark pokemon. _

_Ken flew up to them in a flash before the two pokemon could even exit the window. 'What?' the two gasped as Ken put one of his claw tips up to each pokemon's forehead and pulsated another huge blast of dark energy resulting in the Marauder's pokemon being splattered across the room, no longer recognizable._

"_YOU MOTHER FUCKERS ARE GOING TO EXPERIENCE HELL." the dragon said with a maniacal sneer. "No... You killed my pokemon!" the Marauder said through gritted teeth at the eon surrounded by a flame like black aura. "Cry me a river shit face!" the eon laughed uncontrollably as he smashed his claw into the unsuspecting scientist's chest, ripping through his chest cavity in one clean blow, revealing several bones and bleeding organs. "I'll show you shit faced!" the masked man cursed back as he aimed a Team Rocket pistol at the dragon's face. "Eat lead fucker!" the Marauder shouted as he pulled the trigger. A loud blast erupted from the pistol's barrel as a medium sized bullet shot out and soared towards it's target. _

_Using his intensified psychic abilities, Ken managed to catch the bullet in mid flight despite how fast it was going."I'll make you a new face! On the house!" Ken laughed maniacally as his eyes glowed more, as he pulled apart the bullet, and reforming it into a large jagged X and slashed the Marauder from his eyebrow to his stomach, breaking his mask in the process. The large figure took a step back and fell down to the blood covered floor with a loud thud, blood oozing from the Marauder's wounds. Several screams coming from a female voice continued to echo in his mind, the dragon clenched his head in frustration as he pulsated another dark force towards the ceiling and flew off to regions unknown, leaving numerous scientists looking up through the hole before they could catch him._

_During the evil dragon's rampaging flight, the feminine scream grew louder and louder until Ken finally caved in and clenched his heart, nosediving into a nearby island. Upon impact Ken's heart had become unlocked as he continued to clench his heart in pain as he transformed back into his real self._

…

"Ken wake up come on!" Ash yelled at his friend who slowly grew back into his conscious body. "Huh? What happened?" Ken asked rubbing his head as it was accompanied by many sighs of relief.

'_You passed out after you saw the helicopters, so we brought you back to the garden to keep you safe.' _Latias said hugging her dearest friend in worry for him. "Thanks Latias. Wait so how long has it been?" Ken asked as he slightly nuzzled his crush, still aware that she loved Ash but not him. "About ten minutes, why?" Bianca said wiping dirt off of her white skirt. "Crap! Where's Latios?" Ken demanded.

'_Right here.' _another blue dragon said as he appeared from behind Misty. "Latios we have to get the others somewhere safe! Team Rocket's after me! And they'll do anything to get their hands on me!"

'_I was afraid of that.' _Latios replied as he began to think of a plan. "Come on guys follow me." Ken said as he ushered the group into the room where he and Latias first met each other in their true forms. "No Ken I want to help!" Ash demanded to his friend.

"No can do Ash, I'm sorry but you have to stay here and protect the others!" Ken ordered to the hot headed trainer. Ash had no choice but to agree, he wanted to help, but he needed to protect his dearest friends along with the love of his life. "Ok." Ash reluctantly agreed.

"Ok me and Latios are going to leave and fight out there while I set up a barrier to prevent any intrusions." Ken said making sure that everything he did kept his friends and crush safe. "And if anything happens I want you to take this Ash, and Latias you too." Ken said as he began to glow red and then blue as two necklaces appeared from his wings.

'_Whoa I didn't know we could do that!' _Latios said in awe. "Sorry to break it to you Latios, but only I can do it." Ken said to the disappointed eon in front of him. "Alright Ash I'm giving you the essence of my very soul, this is an offense necklace, and Latias this is a defense necklace. Both of you need to use these only in emergencies." Ken explained to the saddened couple as he held up to beautifully glowing necklaces. The dragon gently placed them around each of the couple's necks as he continued to explain the plan.

'Ken don't go!' the small mouse said almost in tears for his friend along with the others. "I'm sorry but I have to. Let's go Latios." Ken finished as the two blue eons flew out of the door closing it as they left. Before they continued on, Ken stopped in his tracks and turned back to the room. With a wave of his claw the room concealed in a green like barrier, keeping it's insides safe. '_You ready Ken?' _Latios asked, "Not really." Ken replied nervously.

The two flew out of the garden cloaking their feathers and made it back to the coast with time to spare. "What the hell?" Ken gasped as he noticed that the large group of black dots separated into three groups, one in the south, one in the west, and the largest group in the north east direction of the island. '_Ken let's go towards the larger group first.' _Latios suggested as the two flew off in the opposite direction of their original position.

…

The couple along with the rest of the group sat down, each of them either in tears or on the brink of crying their eyes out. '_Ash I hope that they're safe.' _Latias sniffled as Ash gave her a kiss on the lips to calm her down. "Don't worry, I know that they can do it." Ash said in a shaky voice, on the brink of tears. The red necklace continued to glow along with the blue necklace on the couple's necks as they held each other tight, hoping for the best.

…

"Alright men, start the attack!" the Marauder shouted into his communicator as the southern fleet started to drop grunts who had planted several explosives on the large antennae and blew it up. Shrapnel flew everywhere even hitting one of the grunts who was easily ignored for his cries of help. The second fleet began their part of the plan as they raided the pokemon center, shooting anybody that got in their way. Bodies lay stacked upon each other as the helicopters took them out farther into the ocean and dumped the mangled bodies.

"We've captured the pokemon center sir!" a grunt said into the communicator. "Good, now it's my turn." the Marauder said as he commanded his troops to start invading.

…

"_Dammit! Ken they already took out Altomare's communication systems and pokemon center!' _Latios said in frustration as they continued their way to the north east section of the island. "Look Latios down there!" Ken said as he pointed down to marching Team Rocket grunts heading toward the garden. Without wasting another second Latios fired off his Luster Purge down at the invaders, instantly disintegrating the whole battalion of the south.

"Wow, Latios you're really strong!" Ken said in awe at his friend's power. '_Thanks Ken.' _Latios replied as the two continued towards their destination.

Along their hurried flight they encountered the west battalion marching towards the garden armed with heavy weapons. "I got this Latios!" Ken said as he launched a strong psychic attack at the grunts who were shooting at them.

"Ahg! They got me!" Ken grunted as he held his arm in pain. '_You alright Ken?' _Latios said in a panicked tone. "Yeah I'm alright, come on let's keep going, I'm pretty sure we already defeated the south and the west, now the the north east group." Ken said as the two flew over the bloody mess from Ken's psychic attack. Brains and other internal organs littered the alleys as the dragons left the bloody scene.

Ken's panting grew louder as the continued on to the enormous fleet of men in mechanical suits were putting everything in sight on fire with their flamethrowers. '_Crap! They're destroying the shops!' _Latios informed Ken as they flew in closer to the devastating sight. Wave after wave of mechanical grunts poured onto the land from their roaring helicopters as they continued to shoot and burn everything in sight.

'_What do we do?' _Ken telepathed to the invisible Latios. '_I don't know Ken, I don't know.' _Latios said in disbelief as the army continued their assault. One grunt broke into the window of a flower shop, dragging out the old screaming couple and incinerated them without hesitation, leaving behind a black substance to blow in the wind.

A small group of the large army surrounded a group of elementary school kids in a nearby alley, "Die!" the grunts yelled as they viciously slashed, stabbed, and shot the crying children. An unrecognizable pile of mangled sliced bodies lay in that very alley, creating a pool of crimson colored liquid poured from each tiny body.

'_No... no. we have to do something!' _Ken said, shocked at the actions of the Rocket grunts. '_Ken, we can really do anything, if we do they'll just capture us and send us back to their HQ.'' _Latios replied, ashamed of his uselessness. "I'm not letting them destroy your home island without a fight!" Ken yelled as he resumed visibility and charged towards a grunt who was about to fill a teenager's brain with lead. "_Dammit. I guess I have no choice, I gotta protect everyone if that means that I die in the process!" _Latios thought to himself as he charged in to help his friend.

Back to back, the eons fought with all their might, sending psychic attacks to implode a few brains, and a few tackles to get the unsuspecting ones. A large wave fully armed with light machine guns headed towards the fighting duo. '_Ken I got this!' _Latios telepathed as he charged his strength, forming it into a dense ball of magnificent white energy and aimed it at the group of firing grunts. One grunt managed to get through Ken's wall of psychic energy and shoot three bullets that implanted themselves in Latios' wing spraying blood everywhere, causing him to wince in pain. '_Crap!' _Latios shouted, but held his ground and sent the luster purge at the advancing group, obliterating at least seventy troops who only left a pool of blood in their absence.

"Sorry Latios, I lost my focus for a second, here let me heal you." Ken said as he put up a barrier around them and started to heal Latios' wing. Ken's claw pulsated a neon green color as he patched up the wounded eon's injury. '_Thanks Ken_. _Ready for another wave?' _Latios said preparing himself for the oncoming army. "How many are there?" Ken gasped as he saw troops continue to march up from the shore carrying strange equipment along with an arsenal of guns.

'_I don't know but we still have to protect everyone!' _Latios said. Without wasting another second the two split up to take on the massive army. Ken decided to diminish the hoard swiftly and charged up a volatile ball of immense energy and shot it straight at someone's forehead. The blast tore through everything in it's path, ripping through the earth and disintegrating most of the troops that seemed to never end.

Latios on the other hand decided to take things slowly and conserve his energy in case there was something big behind this attack that Latios and Ken haven't spotted yet. Latios concentrated his psychic energy into each brain of the grunts and controlled them like puppets, forcing them to attack each other instead of him doing it himself.

But not everything went so well, Ken was soon over powered as he failed to smash through one's armor with his dragon claw and was quickly pinned down by one of the several massive robots. "_Shit!" _Ken thought before the grunt unleashed a wave of electricity towards the helpless eon, paralyzing him on the spot. The giant mechanical robot stood back as it watched it's helpless victim lie on the gravel. The metal arm rose slightly and aimed itself at the dragon, several guns of massive size sprang out and unleashed a barrage of bullets. Ken attempted to stop the speeding metal projectiles with a psychic attack, which only succeeded half way. Passing through the psychic wall, two bullets lodged themselves into Ken's wing and arm.

Blood showered onto the robot's chrome finish as a blast of energy was shot at it from Ken's left. '_Get up! There's no room for mistakes!' _Latios said to his partner as he barely managed to keep himself floating. Latios was covered in wounds, gashes filled his wings, painting them a bright red color. Several scratches shown on the larger dragon as blood seemed to seep from every opening on Latios' body.

"Latios! We can't keep this up!" Ken said barely recovering from the last hit.

"Well well well, look at what we have here." a masked figure said stepping out of a landed helicopter. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of legendaries ready to be picked."

"Who are you?" Ken asked, wiping off blood from his feathers with difficulty. "Oh? So you're the one that can talk, don't you remember me? You're the one that destroyed the lab and killed my pokemon back at the lab you asshole!" the Marauder growled as he pulled off his mask revealing a scarred mangled face.

The two dragons took a step back from the gruesome face. "How can you not remember this? You're the one that did this to me! Now I came back here to return the favor if you catch my drift." the horrid looking man said as he waved his hand calling out the entire army, "Kill them!" the Marauder ordered as the remaining troops rushed towards the still recovering eons.

'_Ken, we have to kill all of the troops in one blast! Combine one of your attacks with my luster purge when I fire it!' _Latios said already charging up the volatile ball of energy. "Here, I'll fuse my hyper beam with your attack!" Ken yelled over the shouting grunts heading towards them. The other dragon nodded as he fired his attack, a beam of blinding white light soared across the destroyed land along with a second beam that had a strong color of orange tint it's body.

The attacks fused together without fail and completely obliterated the remaining troops, chunks of flesh were the only remaining items left from the aftermath. "You're weaker than before, it seems as though that dark side of yours is your main source of power." the Marauder chuckled as he stepped on a chunk of flesh. '_What do you mean?' _Ken telepathed, too tired to physically speak. "You know exactly what I mean, you're nothing without the ability to use your dark side freely." the horrid figure said as he continued his way towards the panting eons. '_You have a dark side Ken?' _Latios said in disbelief. In a flash the previous episode was repeated in Ken's mind, every detail was freshened as Ken quickly came back to reality.

'_I do...' _Ken said gritting his teeth. The other dragon looked down, almost in disappointment that his previous suspicions on Ken had come true. "He didn't tell you? Must have been because we locked his memories!" the Marauder burst out laughing. "You what?" Ken growled as he slowly regained his lost strength. The man only replied with an evil smirk as he pulled out a black ball from his pocket. "Latios please, I know I have a dark side but that doesn't mean that I have bad intentions." Ken said.

'_I know. Ken I'm your friend, I know that you have a dangerous side but that still doesn't change my opinion on you.' _the blue dragon said, reassuring his friend. "Thanks." Ken said in relief. While the two were having their little side conversation, the Marauder had placed the ball on his hand. After a few short seconds the ball sunk into his body, spreading it's power throughout the host. "_Now you're going to feel the wrath of my revenge!" _a ghostly voice boomed from the Marauder.

His body was slightly hidden from the black cloud that surrounded him, his transformation looked nothing like Ken's. His whole body was now black and pulsating a strange energy, his shoulders grew blades that sprouted past his head. The two eons now knew that the fight had just begun.

…

Sorry that everything seemed to lack a lot of detail guys! It's just that I was in a hurry and that finals was this week. But I still sorta managed! Until next time on The Unknown Latios!


	9. Break time!

Welcome back readers! Sorry but this chapter will be a little break for the characters and me, so I hope you enjoy this little resting chapter.

…

Deep in a luscious green field, our heroes lay joyfully, staring at the differently shaped clouds. '_What do you think that cloud looks like brother?' _Latias whispered. '_Hmm, it looks like cloud!' _Latios joked. A vein popped from the red eon's temple as she turned to the rest of her friends. "Wow, it's so peaceful here." Bianca said in awe. "Yeah it is. It's amazing how nature can be so magnificent." Misty said flipping herself on her stomach to rest.

"Hey Ash is there something wrong?" Brock asked his friend who was drooling aimlessly from boredom. "Uhg, never mind." the squinty eyed man sighed. "Anybody else a little, um, tired of staring at this amazing scenery?" Ken asked getting up and wiping grass off from his feathers. "Yes!" Ash exclaimed immediately as he wiped the drool from his chin. Everyone one in the group sweatdropped as Ash excitedly got up, spreading loose grass among his friends.

'_Well I guess this is starting to become quite dull._' Latios said, getting up, joining the other two friends. "Well does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do?" Bianca said wiping grass off of her skirt. "Should we go swimming in the lake?" Misty suggested. '_Sorry but I'm not in the mood to get wet in this cool weather.' _Latias said rolling around the grass hill that the group was laying on. "Oh." Misty sighed a little disappointed. "How about a walk through the forest?" Brock too suggested, but was rejected by one of the three eons. "Is anybody in the mood for something sports like?" Ken said as he thought of an idea.

Few moments passed by as each person and pokemon considered this idea, then the group responded in unison, "Yeah!"

"But which sport?" Ken deadpanned as he realized that he couldn't think of any that they could play. "Let's play some baseball!" Ash yelled out in excitement. Each member of the group slowly agreed to the dense headed boy's request one by one as each trainer threw out all of their pokemon from their pokeballs.

"I'll be back." Ken said as he disappeared out of sight, but came back as quickly as he left holding several baseball bats, balls, caps, uniforms, and many other baseball equipment in a large box. "Whoa!" Misty gasped at the large collection of baseball gear before her. "Alright everybody suit up! But for the pokemon, follow me." Ken said excitedly as he ushered a large group of pokemon towards the box of uniforms.

Brock, Ash, Misty, and Bianca went into the forest and separately changed into their fresh new baseball uniforms. Ken, Latios, Latias, and all of Ash's pokemon including Misty's and Brock's formed a single file line in front of Ken. "These uniforms are for people, but I can easily fix that!" Ken said happily as his eyes began to glow a bright blue color. One by one, the uniforms were quickly pulled apart and quickly built back together to perfectly fit each pokemon's shape and size.

'_Whoa! Ken how did you do this? This is amazing!' _Latias gasped as she twirled around in her new custom fitted baseball uniform. "Well I just pulled apart what held it together, placed it around your body, and put it back together." Ken said scratching the back of his head, his face red at the praise. '_Nicely done Ken. I'm impressed!' _Latios quietly cheered as he too checked himself out in his new uniform. "Thanks." Ken replied as he put his own uniform on. "So what are the teams?" Bianca asked as she and the other trainers walked away from the forest in their baseball uniforms. "Hmm, why not pokemon vs. the trainers?" Brock suggested. "Yeah! That sounds great!" Ash cheered. "It's perfect, but too bad that my other pokemon can't be part of this too."

Many minutes of conversation, suggestions, and some friendly rivalry later, the group had decided that due to their player shortage they would only make it a five on five. Team Poke' Masters consisted of Ash, Brock, Misty, Bianca, and Misty's Corsola for some reason... Team Eonic consisted of Latios, Ken, Latias, Tododile, and Pikachu.

"Let's flip a coin to see who bats first!" Misty cheered as she began to pull a coin from her purse. "Alright, Ash and Ken call which side you think it'll land on when Misty flips the coin ok?" Brock said as he watched the two carefully. Misty flipped the coin high up in the air, each flip seemed to make the silver coin spin faster and faster. Then finally the two called out, "Tails!" '_Heads!' _

The red headed girl caught the silver coin with ease and flipped it on the back side of her hand, revealing the tails side of the coin. "Yes!" Ash cheered as he and his team walked up to the newly built dugout. "Alright Ash your up!" Ken called as he walked up to pitch. The raven haired boy walked up with his mysteriously attained bat and got ready for the pitch.

The blue eon pitched with all his might, the ball's speed could be calculated as one hundred and two miles per hour, but the raven haired boy skillfully struck the speeding ball with the bat sending it deep into the clouds. "Home run!" Ash cheered as he begun to run around each base. Every person and pokemon immediately burst out laughing at the boy's actions. "Hey what's so funny?" Ash demanded as he stopped his victory lap around the bases.

'_Foul ball!' _Latios managed to telepath to everyone as they continued their laughing fit. Extremely embarrassed at what he had just did, Ash slumped his way back to home plate and picked his bat up again, awaiting another pitch. "_Phew! _Sorry Ash but that was just too funny for anyone to not laugh at!" Ken said recovering from his fit and readied another pitch.

As the dragon pitched the second ball the boy had an idea pop in his head, he was going to bunt it. As Ash took his position, the ball collided with the wooden bat creating a loud _Thunk!_ Which sent the ball crawling across to third base.

'I got it!' Pikachu said as he slid towards the speeding ball and swiftly threw it to first base. '_Out!' _Latios called as the disappointed trainer began to slump his way back to the dugout. "You're up next Bianca!" Ken projected to the girl as she calmly made her way up to the plate.

Again Ken threw the ball at blistering speeds as Bianca skillfully hit it into the depths of the clouds. As Team Eonic watched the white leather ball soar into the clouds, a loud scream erupted from the clouds along with a descending baseball. "Uh oh, I think I hit a pokemon!" Bianca gasped as she immediately stopped her running. Her prediction came true as an angry looking Altaria with a bleeding nose came soaring towards the group with a charged up hyper beam who all ran in fear dropping the equipment in the box as they ran.

When the bruised pokemon had enough with the troublesome group, it decided to make their day even worse by using rain dance. The dance finished as numerous dark clouds started to form in the area. Thunder claps roared throughout the skies as rain began to heavily pour down on everyone, ruining their game. "Aw!" everyone whined as they hurriedly made their way to the forest in search of cover. The rain drenched each player, causing the material to stick to their skin like glue. Ken again disappeared then reappeared but without the box of equipment, as he and the others sprinted towards to the forest Ken raised up a nice dry protect around the whole group, giving them a chance to dry off.

'_Thank you Ken.' _Latias said as she tried to dry off her fur. Ken's eyes started to wander in Latias' direction when he noticed how wet her body was, the water made her fur twinkle in the dim light which brought out her beautiful amber eyes, and her skin tight uniform was now taking the shape of her perfectly curved body.

What Ken didn't realize was that he was staring at the unknowing eon blankly with a large blush plastered on his face. '_Ken what are you looking at?' _Latias asked her mouth gaped friend in embarrassment. "Uh, nothing!" Ken quickly said as the two eons continued to grow a large red blush. "He was checking you out Latias." Bianca teased her embarrassed friend. "What no I wasn't! I was just looking at..." Ken trailed off because he knew that they would still tease him no matter what, and he didn't want them to know what he was really looking at.

The red dragon's face burst out into a red rampage as she turned away from the sudden attention and embarrassment. The same happened to Ken but he somehow passed out from this embarrassing moment and face planted into the ground. '_Look what you did Latias! You gave Ken a nosebleed!' _Latios commented trying to hide his laughter as he pointed to the passed out dragon who had a small pool of blood seeping out of his nose.

The red on Latias' face became darker than her original red fur and continued to darken, as a last resort Latias dug her face into her claws and sat in the corner of the still active protect barrier hoping that her embarrassment would end soon.

"I'm sorry Latias. But we just couldn't resist!" Bianca apologized to her extremely red friend, trying to cheer her up. Latias slightly nodded her head which still lay in her claws signaling her friend that she would be ok for now.

The group finally got themselves dried and noticed that the rain was starting to clear up, but the only thing is that they're still trapped inside of Ken's protect. After several embarrassing tries of having Latias wake Ken up the blue dragon finally woke up, with blood still pouring from his nose. "When did I get a bloody nose?" Ken asked a little worried at this sudden spillage. "You got it from staring at Latias when her uniform was skin tight on her!" Bianca teased towards the awakened dragon.

"Would you please stop with the teasing!" Ken asked his friend as his nose spilled even more blood at the thought of Latias in her see through skin tight uniform. "Ok I'm sorry you guys." Bianca apologized and gave both of the still red faced dragons a big hug. The group continued to walk outside after Ken released his barrier, they all soon went back to their site to find it soaking wet and unsuitable for camp. So they continued to painfully walk where Altaria's rain dance hadn't reached the land in search of a more suitable dry patch of land to camp on for the night.

They disappeared into the sunset as our two dragons continued to think about their embarrassing moment.

…

What a short break! Well the next real chapter should be coming soon so tune in next time!


	10. Second Tier

Welcome back again readers to a hopefully detailed filled chapter of The Unknown Latios! The anxiety of my grades in language arts keep bugging the crap out of me because I always get C's in that stupid class! I'm smart but I hate how she teaches... Oh! Haha anyway, I'm not gonna say anything about this chapter because it's a secret!

Thanks reviewers for not being as harsh as I thought you would on my terribly detailed chapter, and I thank you for your support guys!

Oh and Soldier of the Future you're like the fifteenth person that said that my story has potential! (Mostly from messages)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or it's original characters, just Ken and the plot of the story.

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_'I know. Ken I'm your friend, I know that you have a dangerous side but that still doesn't change my opinion on you.' the blue dragon said, reassuring his friend. "Thanks." Ken said in relief. While the two were having their little side conversation, the Marauder had placed the ball on his hand. After a few short seconds the ball sunk into his body, spreading it's power throughout the host. "Now you're going to feel the wrath of my revenge!" a ghostly voice boomed from the Marauder. His body was slightly hidden from the black cloud that surrounded him, his transformation looked nothing like Ken's. His whole body was now black and pulsating a strange energy, his shoulders grew blades that sprouted past his head. The two eons now knew that the fight had just begun._

…

"I wonder how they're doing." Brock whimpered as he huddled up to the rest of the group in fear.

"Well the noises outside have mostly stopped." Ash said still hugging Latias tightly. Moments passed by as each member of the group curled up into a ball for their own protection. That's when a dark eerie presence washed over our set of heroes.

"What was that?" Bianca gasped as she pulled herself closer to Brock and Misty. Latias' eyes widened, she was shaking in fear of the sudden outburst of dark pressure. Beads of sweat formed on the dragon's forehead as her breathing started to become shallow.

"Latias what's wrong?" Ash asked, worried to death by his lover's reaction to the dark pressure.

'_M-my brother and Ken are fighting that monster.' _Latias stuttered.

"We have to do something!" Ash said standing up while still tightly in Latias' grasp.

"How can we Ash? Ken put up that barrier so that we couldn't escape and try to help him." Brock said curled in a ball.

"Well we can't just wait here and let them die out there! That monster they're fighting is sure to kill them without any problems!" Ash said in a firm voice.

"But how are we going to get out of here in the first place?" Misty questioned.

"I don't know but I'm going to find a way." Ash said with confidence as he started to think of an escape plan.

…

'_What in the world?' _Latios gasped at the dark being before him. The transformation continued as blades grew from the Marauder's arms, his body started to lose it's solidness and gain a more flame like appearance.

"_You have no idea what you're about to experience!" _the dark figure voiced. The monstrous being took a small step towards the badly injured eons who were bleeding profusely on the pavement. The small step left a black flaming footprint in it's absence as the man continued to walk forward.

"Latios, What should we do?" Ken said almost in a whisper of fear but still managed to keep his voice firm. '_We should continue to protect everyone until our last breath!' _Latios replied as he readied his bloody body for another attack.

"_It's a shame that you haven't unlocked your memories Ken, because you met some other worthless crap stains that turned out to be your best friends. Oh well, looks like you'll die without even remembering their names." _the being chuckled.

"What?" Ken gasped as he tried to heal his wounds but failed from the lack of strength left.

"_It's too late now, they're already dead. But at least you and your new friend here will be joining them soon." _the Marauder laughed as he stopped at least ten feet in front of the dragons. Ken was shocked, who had he met in his past? The thought scratched at his mind, distracting him from the creature before him.

'_Ken don't listen to him! He's probably telling lies about your past to confuse you!' _Latios warned. "_Enough talk, it's play time." _the Marauder smiled as he disappeared from sight. "Where did he go?" Ken said regaining his focus. The maniacal laugh echoed from every inch of space that surrounded the two dragons. A black flaming figure appeared from behind Latios and swiped it's hand in the air like a karate chop that was aimed at the eon's back. Latios' back was immediately ripped open at the harmless gesture revealing several bleeding muscles. The tissue around the wound was completely ripped, and was lined with black flames.

"Latios!" Ken shouted as he watched his friend collapse to the ruined pavement. The blue dragon gave out a loud scream and struggled to pick himself up. "_Hmph, not much of a fight. But for you Ken, I'll __make your treatment as special as possible." _the being said as he again disappeared from sight. Ken started to panic, Latios was severely injured and he was next. He couldn't even sense the Marauder's presence let alone see him. The still floating eon flew aimlessly around the injured pokemon in an attempt to confuse the non existent demon that was terrorizing them.

"_Do you really think that will help you?" _a voice laughed as a flaming figure appeared out of nowhere in front of the flying eon. "_Gotcha!" _the Marauder said, grasping Ken's throat and pinning him into a nearby building.

…

"Figure anything out yet Ash?" Brock asked still curled up in a ball. "Not yet." Ash replied a little irritated. In the middle of everyone's stressful moment, the barrier surrounding the medical room that they were held in suddenly dropped, and revealed an unprotected door.

What happened?" Bianca gasped. The red dragon held in Ash's hug burst into tears, '_They're dieing.' _Latias cried as tears rolled down her face. "What!" the rest of the group gasped in unison as they pooled into the doorway and ran to the garden's exit. '_I can sense them, they're not gonna make it.' _Latias sobbed, holding onto Ash's arm.

"Do you know where they are?" Ash calmly asked the sobbing eon. The girl nodded as she pointed into the direction in the north. The sounds of panting and footsteps echoed in the alleys of Altomare, the dark presence growing stronger with each step. The necklaces around the couple shone more and more brightly, for they sensed a great danger approaching them.

After their run in the endless maze, they came into an opening to find two blue dragons, one struggling to get back up, and the other pinned to a building by a black flaming creature. '_Brother!' _the crying red dragon yelled as she released herself from her lover's arm and flew up to her injured sibling.

'_Latias, you need to get out of here.' _Latios barely managed to say as his blood formed a pool that surrounded him. '_I won't leave you brother!' _Latias cried, the crying girl sat there staring at her brother in disbelief. _"Looks like you've got company." _the Marauder chuckled as he threw Ken down into the ground, cracking what was left of the pavement.

"_No don't..." _Ken said almost in a whisper. The dark figure left his prey as he walked towards the new group. "What is that!" Misty screamed at the sight of the monstrous being before her.

"Everybody get back!" Ash yelled as the group fell behind him. '_And who are you supposed to be?" _the flaming figure asked.

"Why should I tell you!" the raven haired boy retorted as the red necklace around his neck started to shake, almost violently. "_Stubborn aren't you?" _ the Marauder said. The crying red dragon got up, seeing that her lover was face to face with the menace. She stood up and bravely flew up to Ash's left, holding his arm for security.

"_Ew, you're in a relationship with a pokemon?" _the figure said in disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with that! I love her with all my heart and I will protect her with my life!" Ash said, insulted at the creature's words. "_Protect with your life? Lets see if you keep your promises." _the flaming beast said with a smirk as he aimed a powerful dark covered punch towards the girl. The boy immediately jumped in front of Latias to take the blow when the two necklaces started to shine brighter than the sun. An invisible barrier of immense power formed around the two, protecting them from the dark punch. "_Hmph, what a weak shield." _The Marauder said as the blades on his arms stretched out and broke the invisible barrier with ease and continued towards the couple.

The pulsating blades were put to a halt as the necklace on Ash took it's turn to save their lives. The red from the necklace spread throughout Ash's body and gave him incredible power. "_Oh? And what do these necklaces do? Well it doesn't matter, I'll still crush you and those worthless necklaces to nothing!"_ the beast said as he put more power into his attack.

'_Ash!' _Latias screamed as the boy was quickly overpowered by the dark enemy. Ash was pushed backwards inch by inch, the fist that the boy was holding began to glow into an incredible black flame. "_What's the point of fighting back? You'll only die tired." _the Marauder gave out a small laugh as he broke through Ash's block.

"No!" Ken managed to yell as the raven haired boy was sent flying backwards into the pokemon center breaking through the glass doors. The boy was instantly knocked out on impact, but Ash was protected from any wounds thanks to the power of the necklace. '_Ash!' _the red dragon screamed as she flew towards her injured love. "_No you don't!" _the Marauder said laughing as he grasped the crying girl by the throat, choking her until blood started to trickle from her mouth.

"Latias!" the group shouted in unison. The flaming beast clenched the eon's throat, laughing maniacally at everyone's fear. "_Did you think that you even had a chance in defeating me?" _the creature said flatly. "_Your not even worth my time." _he said as he threw the girl to the side, spots of blood were left from the flaming creature's claws.

"_YOU!" _a voice boomed from the destroyed building. "_Well look who's ready to fight." _the Marauder said as he turned to face the enraged eon. Brock, Bianca, and Misty were covered in fear from both Ken and the Marauder as they knew that they could not help in this situation and decided to retrieve the red and blue dragons' bodies and get behind some cover.

A cyclone of black energy encircled Ken as his transformation began. The white of his eyes filled with black coloring, the red eyes quickly turned into an eerie yellow followed by a black pupil. The red triangle on his chest turned into a black X as a smaller symbol appeared to the left of it, the shape of it was a red angelic wing. A black flame like aura similar to the Marauder's surrounded Ken as his transformation finished. The transformed being breathed deeply as he looked up.

"_How impressive, looks like I get to have fun finally!" _the beast cheered. "_DIE!" _Ken shouted as he charged the Marauder hitting him in the stomach with a super charged dragon claw.

The flaming beast staggered back, but shown no sign of damage. "_That was strong, but not strong enough!" _the creature said as he disappeared then reappeared in front of the dark eon, launching a shadow ball into Ken's chest. The attack was quickly blocked by the enraged dragon, but the result of the block was a sonic boom, such power was going on between the fighting beings.

"_Not bad, but lets see if you can keep up." _the Marauder taunted. The two continuously disappeared from sight but quickly reappeared in a clash of attacks, each clash gave out more and more sonic booms.

"We gotta help her!" Bianca said through tears as she stared at her unconscious friend. "Here I brought some of the medical supplies from the room we were in earlier in my backpack." Brock said as he started pulling out several bandages and ointments from his backpack. The squinty eyed boy started to patch up the unconscious dragons as the fight continued on behind them. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get Ash!" Misty called back as she had already started for the ruined pokemon center. Brock and Bianca were too late to get her before she could get hurt.

"_You Fucker!" _Ken yelled as he launched a dark beam towards the Marauder who caught it in his hands. "_Hey it's not my fault that you're too weak to protect her." _the flaming creature taunted as he continued to play with his enemy. "_You can't protect anybody! Not the girl, not your bleeding friend, and not your stupid hero that tried to stop me!" _the Marauder cackled as he pinned down the dark Ken into another building, holding him in place with a blade through the stomach.

Blood seeped out from Ken's wound, leaving him helpless despite the immense power that he has gained. "_Your transformation is nothing but flash. Mine is flash and strength." _the creature boasted as several blades from his arms stretched out and dug deep into Ken's chest. "_This is your limit! You can't protect anyone now. You've failed everybody, just like your dead friends back at HQ." _the flaming creature retracted his bloody blades from the limp body before him. "_Hmph, not much of a fight either, but at least I get to finish the res-" _the Marauder stopped in his tracks as a tower of an even more menacing dark power erupted from Ken's body.

"_What the hell?" _the beast cowered in fear. Ken's wounds slowly healed themselves as his body began to rise in the air. The eerie yellow colored eyes turned back to it's original red, but this time the entire eye was colored a glowing red. Ken's body completely lost it's color and turned to glowing black, the black X disappeared but a shining blue angelic wing was placed to the right of the red angelic wing. The black flames retracted themselves into Ken's body, adding more power to the black eon. The transformed being said nothing as he stared into the eyes of the Marauder.

Ken flew towards his target with incomprehensible speed. One moment he was at the building, the next he was right in front of the other flaming beast. "_What!" _the Marauder screamed as his arm was brutally torn off by Ken. The flaming beast howled in pain as he clenched his stub of an arm. The tissue was peeled from his shoulder, and the bones were splintered on the inside of the wound, adding to the pain.

"_Impossible! I killed you though!" _the downed Marauder said through gritted teeth. The eon towered over the cowering beast as Ken readied an attack. Using his darkened psychic abilities, Ken ripped out the Marauder's bones from his legs clean and out from the bottom of his feet, leaving two sagging pieces of flesh to dangle in the wind. The flaming creature screamed in pain, his bones were violently ripped off from his pelvis, the dragon showed no mercy. Blood endlessly poured out from the screaming beast's wounds as he was thrown into the ground, creating a large crater in the earth.

Back at the recovering group, "Alright I got Ash." Misty called out to Brock as she continued to carry the unconscious boy towards cover. The red headed girl gently placed Ash onto the destroyed gravel before her. "Here I'll take a look at him since I'm done patching up Latias and Latios." Brock said as he left the two awakening Lati's and turned to examine Ash.

"He seems to be ok except for his arm, it's completely broken. Bianca could you hand me that?" Brock said as he started to treat the raven haired boy's arm. The sniffling girl did what she was told as she noticed her two pokemon friends wake up. '_What happened?' _Latias asked as she rubbed her throat and found a thin layer of bandages. "You're ok!" Bianca squealed as she hugged her friend with great strength. '_Bianca what happened?' _Latias repeated as her friend's hug ended. "That monster almost killed you!" Bianca said, shocking the red dragon. The thought of her almost dieing again caused the eon to choke up as she dug her face into Bianca's shoulder. The second Lati woke up giving out grunts of pain as he took in his surroundings.

'_Where am I?' _Latios asked. "Your still in Altomare." Misty informed the blue dragon.

'_What happened to Ash and my sister?' _Latios questioned in shock as he looked to his sides to find two of his injured friends. "They both suffered minor injuries, so there's nothing to be afraid of." Brock reassured the panicked dragon who slowly began to calm down. '_Sister are you ok?' _Latios asked his sniffling sister. '_I'm ok brother, but what about you? Your back was completely ripped opened!' _the girl said as she rose up to hug her brother gently.

'_I'm fine. I'll be back I have to go help Ken.' _Latios said as he flew off towards the devastated scene. "_What the hell happened?" _Latios thought to himself as he witnessed two dark beings in the end of their one sided battle. Ken had turned away from his enemy as he looked towards his recovering friends. The blue eon almost flinched from the intimidating being but kept his ground, but in the back of his mind he knew that he didn't have a chance.

The black figure slowly flew towards Latios, leaving a trail of fire as he went. Trying to awaken his friend from his demonic state, Latios began to think of a plan to return his friend back to normal, '_Ken, it's me Latios. Remember? And back there are your other friends too, and they all love you vary much, and I hope that deep inside of you, you can hear my words.' _Latios said as the dark figure continued towards his direction. "_Friends?" _Ken whispered in a ghostly voice, stopping in his tracks. Seeing that he was easily making progress, Latios continued on with his speech.

'_Yes Ken friends, all of them like Ash, Brock, Bianca, Misty, Pikachu, and especially Latias.' _the blue dragon continued. "Latias?" Ken said in his normal tone as his shadow body was expelled in the air and revealed a tired blue eon with a single tear rolling down his face. Ken attempted to continue his flight towards his friends but passed out and plummeted towards the flaming gravel but was caught by Latios before he reached his destination.

'_I'm glad to have you back.' _Latios said to his unconscious friend as he continued back to the group. "Good Ken's ok!" Bianca sighed in relief as Brock immediately turned to the unconscious eon and examined him thoroughly, checking for any sign of injury. "He's alright, but he needs to rest for now." Brock announced to the group.

…

A black creature inside of an enormous crater was struggling to sit up as blood seeped from every hole in it's body. That's when a small voice from a communicator on the beast's wrist said, "Sir, we've managed to obtain the soul dew in substitution of the three legendary pokemon and we are almost to your location sir."

"_Perfect, but be careful when you arrive, there are others here with me too but they don't know of my presence, and when you do come hand the soul dew to me no questions. Oh and also tell Giovanni to __cancel the airstrike, I have other plans in mind." _the Marauder barely finished as the communicator replied with a static, "Yes sir!"

…

Several minutes later Ken finally woke up, earning several sighs of relief. '_Ken, you're ok! I thought I was going to lose you to the darkness!' _Latias said giving the tired eon a hug. "Thanks Latias, but what happened here? Everything is completely destroyed!" Ken said as he nuzzled the Latias, but held back and stopped.

'_This was all of your doing Ken, not that I'm blaming you, I'm just saying that you saved all of our lives but sorta destroyed this part of town in the process.' _Latios replied to the confused eon before him. "How?" Ken gasped at the sudden information.

'_Well this is what happened from what I know, after others arrived and somehow escaped from your barrier they were confronted by the Marauder and defended against his attack. But when Ash failed the Marauder went for my sister and that's when you transformed I think, and after that was all a blur to me.' _Latios finished.

"Wow... Hey are you two alright?" Ken said changing the subject. The twins thankfully replied as they turned to the still unconscious boy. "So is Ash going to be ok?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, the only thing that happened is his broken arm." Brock said. "Oh wait what am I thinking? Latios and Latias come over here please." Ken asked as he gestured the twins to him. '_Something wrong Ken?' _Latias asked, "Here let me heal you guys, Latios turn around please." Ken said as he took one green glowing claw and pressed it on the side of Latias' neck, and the other claw on Latios' back.

'_Ah! Much better.' _Latios said as the bandages fell off of each twin. '_Thank you!' _the two said in unison. "Your welcome." Ken said giving them a warm smile. The blue dragon walked up to Ash and began his healing session also. "His arm should be totally healed now, but he still needs to rest after that hit." Ken said floating back up to his original height.

'_Ken, thank you again.' _Latias said as she gave Ken a peck on the cheek with a slight blush. "No problem." Ken said with a slight smile as an extremely large blush compared to Latias' appeared on his face. The rest of the group gave a small sigh at the touching scene and that the worst part was over, for now but they didn't know that.

…

"Here's the soul dew sir." the grunt whispered as he walked into the crater to find a mangled armless and legless black flaming beast in the middle of it. Not even taking another glance at his commanding officer the grunt hurriedly placed the blue orb in the Marauder's palm and ran off. "_Yes!" _the Marauder laughed maniacally to himself as he cradled the soul dew in his hand.

"_You think you've won, but your not even close." _the flaming creature said, gaining the attention of the group. "He's still alive?" Ken gasped as he and Latios flew up to the crater and found a bleeding beast grasping a blue orb.

'_Shit! He has the soul dew!' _Latios cursed as he instinctively flew towards the orb in an attempt to retrieve it.

"_Too late." _the Marauder laughed as the shining orb was crushed leaving behind small pieces of it and dust before Latios could reach it.

…

Oh no! What's gonna happen next? Until next time on The Unknown Latios!


	11. Consequential obstacle

Welcome back readers, I graduated! Class of 2011 6/14/11! Bitchin, just wanted to point that out. Again this chapter's info will be kept secret until you people actually and hopefully read it. Oh and screw it, I'm just going to continue on with these Latios and Latias things, so lucky for those who like those kinds of stories! And finally I would like to thank Ri2, Mekon, and ARCEUS- master for helping me out when I was starting, thanks you guys!

Want to know something funny? While I was writing the later chapters I was like, "Crap, what happened in this story?" so I had to go back and read them myself. xD

Thank you Ridgyaxe for supporting my previous chapter! And remember it might take a while for Ken to unlock his full memory because he only opened two doors to his past, and he has five left!

LatiasXash, you know what, I really thank you for always reviewing when a new chapter comes out, so thanks!

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_You think you've won, but your not even close." the flaming creature said, gaining the attention of the group. "He's still alive?" Ken gasped as he and Latios flew up to the crater and found a bleeding beast grasping a blue orb._

'_Shit! He has the soul dew!' __Latios cursed as he instinctively flew towards the orb in an attempt to retrieve it._

_"Too late." the Marauder laughed as the shining orb was crushed leaving behind small pieces of it and dust before Latios could reach it._

…

'_No!' _Latias cried as she witnessed a dark figure destroy the last remnant left of her father and the protector of Altomare.

"_I'll see you in hell!" _were the Marauder's last words as his body regained it's original form and finally fell limp in the crater. A medium sized ray of dark light erupted from his body as it all formed back into a dense black ball of swirling energy. The ball floated in mid air for a few moments, and then fell back towards it's expired host with a clinging noise against the earth.

'_Oh no...'_ Latios gasped as the crystal clear waters of his beautiful home island began to retract from their man made canals and back in the the vast ocean. Wave after wave splashed against the walls of their canals as the canals themselves became bone dry, leaving no evidence of water.

'_Ken! We need to stop the tidal wave before it hits this island!' _Latios explained hurriedly as the water was almost at it's climax.

"Alright but how are we going to stop a huge tidal wave?" Ken asked in panicked confusion.

'_Use your Luster Purge_!' Latios said as he beckoned Ken to follow him towards the shore.

'_Wait brother! Let me help too!' _Latias said almost in tears for her brother.

_'No can do sis', it's too dangerous for you.' _her brother warned her as he and Ken flew into the enlarging horizon.

"What's happening Latias?" Ash asked in fear as he saw a wave that continued to become larger and cover the entire horizon.

"This is what happens when the soul dew is destroyed or can no longer protect the island. All the water that's kept here rushes back into the ocean and comes back as a tidal wave and destroys everything in it's path." Bianca said as she dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

"But they can stop it right?" Ash asked, still confused still not understanding.

"We wont know for sure." Bianca said bursting into tears but was comforted by Misty and Brock.

"What!" Ash said in shock.

"Ken and Latios? Can't we do anything to help them!" Ash said starting to become desperate for the safety of his friends' lives.

"We can't do anything, their lives depend on how strong their will to protect everyone is." Bianca tried to explain through wave upon wave of tears erupting from her eyes.

"No. it can't be..." Ash barely whispered in disbelief as Latias clung to his arm, drops of tears trying to escape her eyes.

'_I wont let it end like this.' _Latias said as she darted off towards her brother and Ken before anyone could stop her.

"No wait Latias!" Ash called out to the quickly shrinking red dragon as she ignored her love's call and continued on for her brother.

…

'_Here it comes! Get ready!' _Latios shouted over the roaring tower of water approaching them at intense speeds. The two blue eons began to glow a brilliant blue and white color as an enormous ball of energy surrounded them as their powers fused into one, creating a dangerous ball of energy.

'_GO!' _Latios shouted as the two eons collided with the wall of water, a tower of light climbed up in the sky as the tidal wave was dispersed, gently bringing back Altomare's water to where it belongs.

'_Brother! Ken!' _Latias shrieked at the top of her mental lungs as she hurried into the pillar of towering light. The red eon flew at blinding speeds as she was enveloped in the pillar of white energy.

"What was that?" Brock gasped at the tower of blinding light, his mouth was gaped at the never ending pillar.

"Oh no... they did it. That's Ken's and Latios' power." Bianca said as though she had a mental disorder that caused her to speak extremely slowly.

"That's their power?" Misty asked as she too gaped at the power of pure energy. The group stared at the light as they waited for their friends to some back from their perilous trip. The black haired boy in the group was the most worried out of the four, but mostly for his love that he could do nothing for as he could not fly with her.

"_Be safe Latias." _Ash thought as he lost sight of his red love.

Inside the pillar, "Latios where are you!" Ken asked as he continued to turn round and round in confusion. He continued until he saw a red dragon appear out of thin air.

"Latias, what are you doing here?" Ken asked in shock as the red eon continued to approach him.

'_Ken, are you ok?' _Latias asked as she was replied with a simple nod. The blue dragon took the arm of the red one as he pulled her deeper into the white light, until they came upon an outline of what looked similar to Ken's body shape. The outlines where colored a light blue as the shape turned it's head and looked at the two other dragons.

'_Brother? Is that you?' _Latias asked as she started to tear up.

'_Latias, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you longer, but it's my time now. And now I must take on the role of our father.' _the shape said. The solid looking blue dragon put his thoughts together and finally realized what happened, and started to choke as well.

"Latios! How could you do that, you risked your life instead of me risking my life! You had so much to live for. You can't go now!" Ken said, tears welling up in his eyes.

'_I'm sorry Ken, but unfortunately my time here is up, please, in my place, protect my sister and make sure she doesn't bother too many people.' _Latios chuckled as Latias burst into tears.

'_Brother! Please don't leave! Please!' _the crying red dragon pleaded next to the teary eyed boy right next to her. '_You can't leave! No! I love you brother!" _Latias cried.

'_I'm sorry sis' but I've used too much power, and now I must become the next soul dew and protect the island. Please be strong, at least I'll always be with you in the garden, well as a soul dew.' _Latios said to his sister, picking her chin up from it's slouched position.

'_And Ken, it's a shame that we couldn't hang out and become closer as friends. But that makes our time as friends even more memorable.' _Latios said, turning to the crying blue dragon.

"Yeah, I'll miss you Latios." Ken said, barely keeping his voice steady.

'_Goodbye sis' I'll always love you.' _Latios said with a warm smile as his shape sparkled and little bits of light flaked off of him and flew off into the distance. The crying dragons held onto Latios' claw, but let him go at the last moment.

'_I love you too brother.' _Latias whispered with tears rolling down the side of her face as her brother had completely disappeared and was reformed into a small blue orb that landed in the palm of her claws. Ken put an arm around her as he gave her a comforting peck on the forehead as they quickly exited the white pillar and passed out on top of a few passing by Wailmers.

"It disappeared." Ash said. "Come on guys, get in this gondola so we can search for them." Bianca called out from the long boat crafted by her skilled grandpa. The group poured into the skinny boat as they set off into the vast calm ocean.

"Latias!" "Latios!" "Ken!" the group called out when a large Wailmer carrying two sleeping dragons on it's back.

"Ken! Latias!" Brock called out, waking the two pokemon as they pulled them into the boat. "What happened? And where's Latios!" Bianca said as she knelt down to become eye to eye with her friend.

Tears instantly formed in her eyes as she said nothing but sniffle at her friend, and revealed a small blue orb from her claws. "Is that, Latios?" Bianca whispered, tears overflowed from her eyes as her friend nodded in tears.

Everybody on the skinny hand crafted boat came into a burst of tears for their deceased friend. Several minutes later, everyone had calmed down from their moment as they made their way back to shore. As they arrived back onto dry land, Bianca abruptly burst into another fit of tears and ran in the direction of her home, leaving her friends behind.

The group didn't notice their friends actions as they walked to the secret garden, completely ignoring the body littered alleys along the way.

"Latias." Ash said as they reached the entrance to the secret garden. Without saying another word, Ash locked his lips with the tearful Latias, which managed to cheer her up slightly as the group arrived in the seemingly empty garden. They walked up to a large fountain that had small pedestal within it's structure, it looked as though someone carved out the inner part of it in a half sphere shape. The tearful dragon placed the pulsating blue orb into the fountain, upon placement the water soon came rushing into it, filling the fountain with crystal clear water.

Everyone came in for a group hug for the crying girl, as they all stood their in silence for their friend. '_Thank you brother.'_ Latias whispered to herself as the group hug came to an end.

"We should go get Bianca, I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now after what's happened." Misty suggested as she wiped tears from her eyes. The rest nodded in agreement as they reluctantly exited the garden and took one last look, and left for Bianca's house. None of our heroes made an effort to speak a word, just to comfort each other while holding back sorrowful tears.

...

"Sir, we have completed the mission." the grunt said, half sure of his sentence.

"Oh good, well then, where are my legendaries?" the nicely dressed man demanded as his presence towered over the lowly grunt.

"About that sir, we haven't fully completed our mission, what happened was that we couldn't capture the legendaries because they quickly overpowered us. And we think the dark ball you gave to your elite killed him in the process, but we are not completely sure about that." the black suited grunt said with little enthusiasm, as he prepared himself for the worst from his boss.

"So you're telling me that you couldn't capture the Lati's and the Marauder died as well!" Giovanni shouted as he pinched the brim of his nose in frustration. The shaking grunt responded with a slight nod.

"I'm too angry and disappointed to even continue with the rest of the plan, leave my office or I will have you fed to my Persian." Giovanni threatened as he watched the grunt sprint out of his office, leaving him to vent in peace.

"Marauder, you will be missed along with your comrades." the boss sighed as he spun himself in his expensive chair while petting the purring cat on his lap.

...

"Why Latios? Why did you have to go like that." Bianca sobbed into her pillow as her tears were continuously soaked up from the material in her pink pillow. "I loved you." a muffled voice spoke from the pillow as more sobs were emanating from it. Bianca suddenly calmed down as she heard the door to her room slowly open, revealing all of her friends.

'_Bianca!' _Latias said in high volume as she flew up to her best friend and gave her a big comforting hug. "I'm gonna miss him." Bianca sobbed into Latias' shoulder as the two remained in their hug.

"You gonna be ok Bianca?" Ken asked as he flew up to the side of Bianca's giving her a hug along with Latias. "I think so. Thank you guys, for being here." Bianca said, wiping the tears from her face as she got down from her bed, carefully making sure that her skirt wasn't revealing anything private. They all went back for a second group hug as it ended as quickly as it came.

"So what do we do now?" Ash asked in a depressed tone. "We should honor Latios by building him a statue in the garden." Brock suggested as everyone immediately agreed. The group once again, headed for the secret garden.

"Where are we going to get the resources needed for Latios' statue?" Misty asked as they arrived at the entrance.

"There's an area in the garden that's covered in large boulders made out of granite." Bianca said as they came into the empty feeling of the garden. The girl in the green top walked up to the glistening fountain and peered over to find a blue orb, sitting in it's pedestal. "I'm going to miss you Latios." Bianca whispered as a single tear was shed from her eyes, and landed in the pool of water. The orb pulsated a friendly aura as Bianca smiled at it.

"Hey you guys, actually I don't think that we should make a huge deal over Latios' death and build him a statue." Bianca said, shocking her friends.

"But why not?" Misty asked in shock. "I just have a feeling that Latios wouldn't want us to make a big deal out of it. But we should at least give him a plaque to honor him." Bianca finished, as her friends reluctantly changed their thoughts and planned to make a plaque instead of a statue.

Several hours later, the group had managed to place the plaque on the fountain as they stood in silence, staring at the glow of the soul dew. The engravings on the plaque read, "_In memory of our friend and family member Latios, for his brave actions that saved us all." _

_'I'll miss you Latios.' _Latias said as she hugged Ash, digging her face in his chest.

"So now what?" Brock said flatly as he plopped himself down on the grass.

"I don't really feel like doing anything, we should just rest after all that's happened today." Misty suggested as she placed the squealing baby pokemon on the grass next to Brock.

"Latias, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save him." Ken said quietly as he put a claw on her shoulder. '_It's not your fault Ken. None of us could have been responsible for his death.' _Latias replied with a slight reassuring smile. "Thanks." Ken said with a warm smile.

The whole group called it a day as they all sat down and witnessed a beautiful sunset. It's orange rays coated the recovering land in it's warm glory. One by one the surviving townspeople began to arise from their hiding places and took a look at their once terrorized home. Some families mourned for their murdered members as workers cleaned up the bodies whom had no origin.

Workers left and right were helped by the townspeople in an effort to clean up their home island. Glass shards were brushed into trash bags along with any other debris as others began to plan funerals for their lost loved ones.

Within hours the island of Altomare was beginning to look like it's old self, but night fell and so the islanders called it a day and walked back into their homes to rest and continue working the next day.

...

"It's nighttime already?" Ash said in disappointment that he wouldn't see Latias again until the next morning.

"Why don't you guys stay at my house since the pokemon center is still being rebuilt." Bianca offered as she stood up, wiping grass off of her skirt. "Yes we would love to, that's too kind of you." Brock said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for!" Bianca replied as she ushered her tired friends back to her peaceful, untouched home. Misty, Brock and Bianca began to head towards the exit as Ash lagged behind saying his quick goodbyes to Latias.

"Goodbye Latias, I'll see you in the morning." Ash said, giving Latias one last kiss before he left. "Come on romeo, lets go!" Bianca called out to the blushing boy headed towards her. With one last wave goodbye, the group left the two eons to sleep in the garden.

"Are you alright Latias? You're not still injured are you?" Ken asked, not knowing what else to say to the saddened girl before him. The red eon lifted her head and looked at Ken, '_Yeah I think I'm gonna be __ok. Thank you Ken, again. I don't know how many times I have to thank you.' _Latias said with a small laugh.

"That's great to hear. And you don't have to thank me." Ken said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm just happy to see you smiling and safe." Ken finished with a slight blush.

'_I'm going to miss him.' _Latias said as she and Ken stared at the shining plaque on the fountain. "We're all going to miss him, but he will always be in our hearts Latias, and never forget that." Ken said unknowingly wrapping an arm around her to comfort her.

Latias soon began to feel a strange sensation, as if her feelings for the two boys have changed somehow, she was again confused on whom she really loved. Ash had cared for her the same way that Ken did. They both risked their lives to protect her and keep her happy. She knew that she loved Ash, but with Ken it seemed more right. The thought continued to bother her until it was interrupted by the blue eon beside her.

"Hey is there something wrong Latias? You looked troubled, and I can sense that you're confused about something." Ken worried as Latias was slightly startled at the sudden question. '_Oh it's nothing Ken, just a little stressed out that's all.' _Latias lied. Although Ken's psychic powers were incredibly strong, his ability to fully sense another person's feelings was lacking compared to Latias'.

Ken pushed the current conversation away as the two flew up to the bottom of a waterfall, both of them staring at the reflection of the moonlight that glistened off of the waterfall. '_Wow, it's so beautiful.' _Latias gaped in awe. "It's so amazing!" Ken said, smiling uncontrollably at the nighttime beauty.

They both stood there, taking in every detail of the scenery. '_Hey Ken.' _Latias started before she was interrupted by an unsuspecting action from Ken.

Ken leaned in, pressing his lips up against Latias'. Those few moments seemed like an eternity to Ken, until he finally pulled back from his unexpected kiss. A large blush accompanied by an almost shocked face was slapped onto Latias' face. It took Ken a few seconds to realize what he had just done.

"I'm so sorry!" Ken wailed as he flew away, tears making their way to his eyes. Latias watched as the almost as red as her dragon flew away to another region of the garden, leaving her by herself at the bottom of the waterfall.

"_Ken..." _Latias thought to herself as she floated up to her favorite sleeping spot, still looking in the direction where Ken had flew off to. Latias tossed and turned as her brain and heart was still comprehending what had just happened moments ago.

…

"_So stupid! How could I do such a terrible thing!" _Ken scolded himself as he tried the best he could to ignore the fact that he had just kissed Latias. He soon scolded himself to sleep, a miniscule tear visible on his cheek.

…

"_Oh Latias. I wish I could be there for you." _Latios said within the soul dew, "_Stay strong sis." _

…

Holy crap! What just happened! Well, we'll miss you Latios!

Tune in next time on the Unknown Latios! R&R please.


	12. Unfortunate news

Hells yeah! Welcome back my favorite readers for yet another chapter of The Unknown Latios! So for this chapter, it might be a little slower than the previous chapters that I have written, but since both Latios and the Marauder are dead, there's really nothing exciting going on at the moment. Sorry for the late update, I'm just so busy with friends and other things! But here it is!

Thanks again latiasXash for yet another review! Please keep it up! XD

Oh and to those who might still be confused, the Marauder is officially dead! Hurray!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, blah blah blah, and yeah.

"Speech"

'_Telepathy'_

"_Thoughts"_

'Pokespeech'

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"Ken..." Latias thought to herself as she floated up to her favorite sleeping spot, still looking in the direction where Ken had flew off to. Latias tossed and turned as her brain and heart was still comprehending what had just happened moments ago._

_"So stupid! How could I do such a terrible thing!" Ken scolded himself as he tried the best he could to ignore the fact that he had just kissed Latias. He soon scolded himself to sleep, a miniscule tear visible on his cheek._

_"Oh Latias. I wish I could be there for you." Latios said within the soul dew, "Stay strong sis." _

…

'_I wonder why Ken did that so suddenly.'_ the red eon thought to herself as she rose from her slumber, rubbing the sleep from her amber eyes. Latias flew up into the air and stretched every limb of her body, tiny cracking noises were emitted from her spinal cord as she dove deep into the waterfall that she had fallen asleep next to the previous night, minus her brother. '_It's so lonely without brother, but at least I have Ken to keep me company.' _Latias said to herself as she picked a few berries off of a nearby bush and gently pushed them in her mouth.

'_I hope Ken is alright after last night.' _the red dragon continued to think to herself as she wandered around the garden in search of her friend. Upon several minutes of flying through the garden, Latias stumbled upon a sleeping blue dragon who was tossing and turning a little more than necessary on the patch of grass that he was sleeping on.

_In Ken's dreams, _'_You disgust me! How dare you kiss me even though you know that I'm in love with Ash and not you!' Just leave me be and go away!' _the red dragon yelled at the whimpering blue eon in front of her. Ken was shocked, his love has been instantly rejected and turned against him, not a single hint of pity was possessed by the angered girl.

The blue dragon floated away with his head down and tears forming in his eyes as an angry looking boy wearing a hat approached him with brass knuckles, punching his hand into his own palm as he began a brutal beating upon the poor eon. Blood sprayed everywhere as the boy continued his cruel assault.

A few dreamlike punches later, Ken had woken up from his terrible nightmare with sweat and tears rolling down the sides of his face as he sat straight up.

'_Ken what happened! It looked like you were having the most horrifying dream ever! Are you ok?' _Latias said floating down to where Ken was and began caressing his head in her arms as she tried to wipe the tears from her friend's face.

"I'm alright, I think. Thanks for trying to comfort me." Ken said as he released himself from his crush's arms and washed himself in the beautifully clear waters in the garden.

'_What happened in your dream Ken? You were screaming and crying!' _Latias continued to worry as she offered Ken some berries that she had just recently picked.

"It's nothing really." Ken lied with a false smile as he washed his face several more times and took the freshly picked berries.

'_Ken do I have to read your mind to get it out of you?' _Latias playfully threatened as she gave Ken a mischievous smile.

"Please don't." Ken said in a weak voice as he dried himself by pulling all the water from his feathers with his psychic abilities.

'_Ken don't make me.' _Latias said, raising an eyebrow.

But it's so embarrassing!" Ken whined trying to hide his blush.

'_Ken I'm your friend, I wont care if it's embarrassing or not, I just want to help you feel better!' _Latias reassured her reluctant friend.

"Ok fine. I'll show you, but only in sight sharing! I don't want to tell you verbally." Ken said as both of their eyes started to glow a brilliant blue color as Ken's dream was projected right before Latias' mind.

The saddening dream was repeated through Ken's mind as it finally came to it's end. '_Oh Ken.' _Latias said giving Ken a hug, '_Don't worry, I would never act so cruel like I did in your dream, especially not to you! And besides, I wouldn't hate you for that one kiss, but I'm not so sure about Ash.' _the red dragon finished, giving the depressed looking eon an even bigger hug but couldn't put her arms around him completely due to body size difference.

'_Ken you're too fat!' _Latias giggled as she struggled to hug Ken.

"Latias, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." Ken said to the giggling girl as he brought her into his own hug, making sure that his heart wouldn't act for him and cause him to kiss Latias again.

'_Come on lets go to Bianca's house and get the others.' _Latias suggested pulling Ken along with her. "Wait, but it's so early in the morning! Shouldn't we at least wait a little?" Ken said in a surprised tone.

'_Don't worry, I'm sure Bianca won't mind.' _the red eon reassured Ken as they flew off towards Bianca's house.

"_Ken's pretty sensitive despite his incredible power." _Latias thought to herself as the two finally arrived at their destination. '_Lets go through the back door.' _Latias suggested as she ushered Ken through the side yard. The two dragons flew through the side yard and arrived in a very large backyard as Latias barely managed to pull Ken through the patio door and into the kitchen.

_Lets go check to see if anybody is awake.' _Latias whispered, trying her best to keep quiet. The blue dragon nodded as they both flew up the flight of stairs to find themselves in a never ending hallway.

"Why is this hallway so long?" Ken asked, '_That's just how these houses were built I guess.' _Latias replied, not really sure of her guess. Through the first door that the red eon checked, she found two sleeping girls, the red headed one snoring as loud as a Snorlax would. '_I could use that later.' _Latias giggled to herself as she shut the door and went to the next one.

Ken on the other hand found two boys sleeping, both snoring incredibly loud and could probably be heard from the other end of the hallway. "I think I just found Ash." Ken sweatdropped as Latias gave the blue eon a playful push inside of the room. Ken fell on the floor giving out a small grunting noise as well as a girly giggle from Latias.

"Hey why did you do that!" Ken whispered loudly. '_Cause I got too excited!' _Latias replied in a quieter whisper. "From what?" Ken said but quickly dropped the question realizing what she got excited about. '_Did you say something Ken?' _Latias asked obliviously. "No, I didn't say anything." Ken said flatly as he gave quiet sigh of depression.

"_Wait why am I being so depressed? I should be happy that Latias is in a relationship, even though the boy she likes is my friend." _Ken told himself in his thoughts as he watched Latias turn into her human form and watched her jump all over the bed that Ash was sleeping on, waking him up.

"I'm up, I'm up." the raven haired boy said in a tired tone as he opened his eyes to find his lover giving him a warm smile. "Oh look an angel." Ash said as he pulled Latias in for a passionate kiss. '_Those corny lines will never stop will they?' _Latias giggled as she continued her wake up kiss with Ash. Avoiding the embarrassing scene, Ken floated up to a ball of yellow fur that was located in the corner of the room.

"Wake up Pikachu, it's nine in the morning." Ken said, poking the mouse's side with his claw. 'I don't wanna go get food mom' the electric type muttered. "Wake up!" Ken said a little louder going on the other side of Pikachu and started rolling his body towards the door.

The yellow mouse open his spinning eyes and realized what was happening, 'Ok! Ok! Stop! Stop!' the mouse yelled as the eon obeyed and stopped spinning his yellow friend. 'Jeez Ken, you wake people up in such unusual ways.' Pikachu said as he struggled to get his balance back, but fell back to the ground in the process.

"Sorry Pikachu, but it's the only thing that popped into my mind." Ken laughed as he helped the dizzy mouse back onto his feet. 'Thanks Ken.' Pikachu said, wiping his fur. The yellow mouse had caught something out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned to see what it was he found his trainer and Latias deep into their kiss. Pikachu swore he saw on of their tongues in between kisses.

'Ouch, you still alright Ken?' Pikachu asked as he turned away from the scene. "Yeah I guess so, you know as long as Ash keeps her happy." Ken sighed as he too turned away from the embarrassing and painful sight.

'_I love you Ash.' _Latias telepathed to her lover without breaking their kiss. "Hey no fair, you can talk to me without having to part!" Ash playfully complained as he leaned in for another kiss. The couple came closer and closer to each others faces as their lips finally met, human to pokemon.(Pokephilia!) Latias' lips enclosed upon Ash's as she inserted her tongue into the boy's mouth. Their tongues finally met, each one entwined with the other.

In the room across the hall, the two girls had waken up from their peaceful slumber as they both walked into the room directly across from theirs. "Whoa going to town on Latias' lips aren't we?" Misty said in embarrassment as the two broke their lip lock and blushed in unison. Bianca was happy to see her friend recover so quickly after her brother's death with the love of another. But it wasn't the same story for her, she lost the one she loved, Latios being in her heart wasn't the same as him being there in the flesh.

"_I miss you so much." _Bianca thought to herself as she lifted her head to find a handsome blue eon before her. "Latios!" Bianca squealed as she hugged Ken with great affection. Ken jumped at this sudden action, "Sorry, I am a Latios, but just not the one you're thinking of." Ken said awkwardly as he comforted the falsely joyful girl. "Oh I'm sorry Ken!, I was thinking of someone else." Bianca replied with decreasing enthusiasm. "It's alright." Ken said as the hug was broken.

The squinty eyed boy on the the other bed slowly rose from his sleep as he rubbed the grogginess from his tiny tiny eyes. "Good morning everyone." Brock said getting out of bed. "Good morning." Everyone else replied as they continued on with their previous activities. '_Latias, should I tell him now?' _Ken telepathed to Latias only, as she stopped her kiss and nodded back.

"Something wrong Latias?" Ash asked in confusion. The blue eon floated up to the confused boy, a look of guilt and shame was plastered on his face. "Ash, I think you need to know what happened." Ken said rubbing the back of his head as he continued to approach the now standing boy. "What do you mean by that?" Ash asked even more confused than before.

"Well, how do I put this. I um, accidentally kissed Latias last night." Ken said quietly with his head down. "WHAT?" everyone in the room gasped.

Everybody stared at the raven haired boy who's head was looking straight down at the ground. "Ken how could you? I thought we were friends?" Ash said in a disappointed tone. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean to betray you as a friend like that." Ken said apologetically.

'_He's telling the truth Ash.' _Latias said almost desperately. "Well I guess I cant really blame you Ken, I know it was on accident and I'm sorry too for questioning your loyalty as a friend." Ash said. "Thanks for being so understanding Ash." Ken said as he gave out a sigh of relief.

"How about a day of relaxation?" Bianca suggested, trying to forget that she had mistaken Ken for her love.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Misty cheered. '_Why don't we go to the beach to pay our final respects?' _Latias suggested. "That sounds like a great Idea!" Ken said as he turned back into his human form, a blue veil of light surrounded him as it disappeared as quickly as it came, little speckles of blue light fluttered in the room and finally dissipated.

"Hey Ken, what's that mark on your eye?" Ash asked as he walked up to the confused dragon. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ken asked as he walked up to the mirror next to Misty. To the disguised dragon's surprise, there was a very small discoloration at the corner of his eye. A line that was a darker shade of Ken's tanned skin was discovered. "I wonder how that got there." Ken said flatly, checking his newly found scar. "I wonder if that was there before the attack." Misty said.

"I'll find out later, it's probably nothing anyway." Ken said, shrugging off the thought and started to walk down stairs to the living room. 'Hey wait for me!' Pikachu called out, running after the disguised eon. The yellow mouse leaped through the air and landed smoothly on Ken's shoulder as they continued their way to the living room. '_I'll be waiting for you Ashy!' _Latias said as she too transformed herself to mirror the appearance of Bianca and walked downstairs to meet up with her fellow pokemon friends.

"Come on Ashy! You don't want to keep her waiting." Misty teased as she and Bianca returned to their room to change into their street clothes. "Hey what was that!" Ash called back with a visible blush on hi face. But he was already too late as he heard the door shut behind the two giggling girls.

"Hey Ash you do realize that we'll have to leave Altomare pretty soon. That conference isn't going to wait up for you." Brock said with a straight face. "I almost forgot! Well can't Latias come with us?" Ash asked in desperation. "That's fine for us, but we don't know if Bianca or her grandfather will allow it." Brock said putting on a shirt and then pulling on a pair of pants.

"Brock, I don't want to leave her." Ash said as he too finished dressing himself. "I'm sorry Ash, but if she is denied her request to come with us, you'll have to let her go. But time will tell how things will go, so tell her when we get down to the living room with the others." Brock advised as the two boys walked out of the room and into the continuously filling living room.

…

"So what do you think about Ash? I know he's taken but still, what are you're thoughts on him?" Bianca asked after putting on a fresh shirt. "Well first of all he's extremely stubborn, and that stubborn personality is accompanied by his overwhelming denseness! But other times he can be different, he can be really nice and caring for his friends and pokemon." the bipolar girl said as she finished strapping on her overall bands.

"Hmm, sounds to me that you have a crush on Ash!" Bianca teased. "Why in the world would I have a crush on that jerk!" Misty roared back. "Oh never mind. Come on lets go downstairs before we keep them waiting any longer." Bianca said as she opened the door, leading the fuming red headed girl down to the living room.

"Took you guys long enough!" Ash complained as the two girls finally grouped up with the others. "Hey, us girls need time to get ready." Bianca said, flipping her hair to the side. "Then why did Misty take a long time too?" Ash stupidly asked. "What was that!" Misty growled as Bianca put her arm in front of the steaming girl before she could charge after the frightened boy.

"Come on you guys! Lets get going!" Ken cheered as he leaded the group out of the door and back into the winding alleys. "I think you should tell her Later tonight, because don't you remember how Bianca told us that her grandfather was coming back from his business trip today? You should tell her when he comes back." Brock whispered to our dense headed hero. "Tell her what? Oh yeah! Alright I hope she can come with us." Ash said, causing Brock to face fault.

The family of friends made their way through the maze like alleys to some up to the sight where Team rocket had made their terrorizing attack. The island was mostly cleaned up except for a few stores, but overall the island has been brought to it's original glory.

"Wait, I'll be back." Ken said as he walked away from the group and went up to a nearby flower shop and purchased a bouquet of roses. The boy came back with the flowers in hand as everyone took a single flower and tossed it into the glistening ocean, "Thank you Latios. We will never forget you." everybody said in unison as each person gave a small prayer.

"Alright now where to?" Brock said after his prayer. "I know this great place for a day of relaxation! Follow me!" Bianca said as she started to walk in the opposite direction of the crystal clear ocean. The cheerful girl led the group to a nearby shack that had a sign that read, "Rental boats". Ken walked up to the counter and gladly paid for the most luxurious rental boat the place had as they all boarded the seaworthy vessel.

This fine boat had several features, but at the same time made the user's experience more outdoorsy. A top brand refrigerator was kept in the small kitchen, a water filtering system that was at the bottom of the boat sucked up the water as it passed by and constantly supplied the boat with fresh water. And also, several top quality fishing rods that were located in a leather chest for the passengers to use.

"Alright, so do you see that tiny island over there Ken?" Bianca said pointing to a barely visible speck in the horizon. "Uh, yeah." Ken said, squinting his eyes. "That's there is my grandfather's private island. We don't usually spend time there, but when we do we stay there and relax while we can." Bianca finished as she picked up a fishing rod along with the rest of her friends and laid back and relaxed in the warm sunlight on their fold out chairs.

While Ken was navigating the boat for his friends, two members of the group were inside one of the guest rooms having their own secret conversation. '_Why have you brought me down here Ash?' _Latias asked, afraid of what he might have to say. Ash took a deep breath and looked directly into the amber eyes of his love, "Latias, I'm going to be leaving Altomare in a few days, but I want you to come with me when I leave." Ash said quietly.

The red dragon stayed exactly where she was, not taking in a single breath, not moving an inch. She stared blankly into her lover's eyes with a saddened expression, not knowing how to respond to his words. After several silent moments the red eon finally said, '_You're leaving?' _

"Yes I am so I can strive towards my goal to become a pokemon master! But it wouldn't be a completed without you by my side." Ash said giving Latias a peck on the cheek. '_Oh Ash. Wait here, let me get Bianca so we can discuss this.' _the choked up but hopeful dragon said as she flew out of the room but returned with a confused looking girl. "What's going on?" Bianca asked as she fixed her ruffled hair.

The two quickly explained what's happened so far to the green topped girl as each word sunk in and gave a jolt a shock to her. "You're leaving! Well, uh, um." Bianca struggled to say as she felt a hint of guilt cover her being. "Ash I'm sorry but I don't think that Latias can go with you. She has to stay here and continue to protect the soul dew just like her brother did. But I'm not entirely sure, here let me call my grandpa and tell him what's happened so far." Bianca said as she pulled out her cellphone from her shirt pocket and dialed in a number.

The couple held each others hands, both were more stressed out than someone waiting for a pregnancy test. A few digital rings were emitted from the cellular device as the phone on the other end was picked up, "_Hello? Bianca yes what is it I'm about to board the airplane from Kanto to back at home." _ an elderly voice said.

Again the group explained their ordeal and past experiences to the elder man as they waited for his response. "_Phew, so much has happened since I was gone hasn't it?" _Lorenzo chuckled as his voice became more serious. "_Well with Latios' passing there's no one else to watch the soul dew except Latias. So I'm sorry to say that no, Latias you cannot go with Ash as terrible as it makes me feel. We'll talk more if we can after I get home, goodbye." _the digital voice said as Bianca closed her flip phone.

The trio fell to their knees(except Latias) in astonishment. Ash was almost in tears along with Latias as Bianca hugged both of them for comfort. "I'm so sorry Latias." Bianca whispered patting her friends back. '_No, no I don't want to leave him.' _the red eon said, small tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks. "Latias, since we wont be together for long, lets make the most of what time we have left." Ash said hugging Latias. "I'll leave you guys alone." Bianca said as she walked out of the room and back out on the deck where she found the rest of her friends relaxing in the warm sun.

"I'm sorry Latias, but never forget that I will always keep you in my heart." Ash said, pulling the sniffling dragon in for a deep, passionate, kiss. '_Thank you Ash.' _Latias telepathed as the two continued their wait in the privacy of the room.

As Bianca took her seat the two gym leaders turned their heads to look at the sniffling girl. "What's wrong Bianca?" Brock asked sitting up straight. Wiping the small tears from her eyes, Bianca recovered from her sniffles and whispered, "Please don't tell Ken this, but Latias cant go with Ash."

"What!" the two gym leaders whispered in shock. "How come Ken cant know this?" Misty asked in confusion. "Cause I don't want Ken to really find out about Latias being pulled apart from the person that makes her happy. That would hurt him too much to see Latias like that." Bianca said. The two leaders slowly nodded their heads in agreement as the island came closer and closer.

"Alright everybody we're here!" Ken announced to everybody as the family of friends got off of their luxurious boat and onto the warm sandy beach of Lorenzo's island. "Wow it's so peaceful here." Brock said as he cautiously sat down by the water, making sure that no sand got in his shorts. Without wasting another second, Bianca ran up to Ash and Latias who were holding each others hands, both smiled warmly into the other face, "You guys, don't say anything about this to Ken he couldn't bare to see Latias sad like that when we were back out at sea." Bianca warned quietly so that Ken wouldn't hear them.

"Don't worry, we already discussed that, we wont say anything." Ash said cuddling noses with Latias, but then grew a slightly guilty look. "Yeah, I feel like a bad person keeping this a secret to Ken, He's the only one that doesn't know." Bianca said with an equally sad face. '_Ken has been through so much, __and he's done so much for us. I don't know how he's going to act when that day comes.' _Latias said.

"Well, lets just hope for the best and make the most of our time together." Ash said bringing the disguised dragon along with him along the shore. "_She's so happy. And she got over Latios' death with some ease. But how is she going to feel when he leaves?" _Bianca thought to herself as she regrouped with Brock, Misty, and the unknowing Ken.

Our heroes enjoyed every minute of their relaxation day as their deadline for Johto came crawling closer and closer. Sadly, the sun began to set as it's orange glow took charge of the scenery and told our heroes that it was time to head back. Ken expertly took his friends and the rented boat back to the harbor as they returned their luxurious boat. Everybody returned to their respective place to sleep as the sun continued to descend. "Goodnight Latias!" Ken called out to the red eon. '_Goodnight!' _Latias replied as she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"_I hope that I can find out more about my past." _Ken thought as he too fell into his slumber.

…

The third door in Ken's subconscious opened, revealing another chapter of his past.

"_Hey Ken." a red eon said, "Oh hey Colette, how are you doing?" Ken replied._

…

What? Who's that? Well tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	13. Departure

Welcome back for another chapter of The Unknown Latios! I might going to be at my cousin's house for a while so don't worry too much if there's not an update for a couple weeks or so. Let's see... yeah sorry about the end of the last chapter guys, I kinda rushed it again :p hopefully this one is better! I surprisingly have many useful talents! Such as I got bored so I decided my hobby instead of writing would be to sketch Latios and Latias. And I did pretty amazing! I might even try and make a comic or something, but who knows! Time will tell.

And for those anime people out there, parts of this chapter is based off of an extremely demented song by a certain j-pop vocloid group. Bonus points if you can guess who it's by and the songs name!

And yeah unfortunately a certain someone in this story will leave another certain girl behind. And a third certain someone will go through a lot later on in a certain amount of time in a certain story.

I didn't get many reviews last chapter so I'm not going to mention them, except Ridgyaxe! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the characters. I own Ken and some other stuff. _Please don't sue._

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"I hope that I can find out more about my past." Ken thought as he too fell into his slumber._

_The third door in Ken's subconscious opened, revealing another chapter of his past._

_"Hey Ken." a red eon said, "Oh hey Colette, how are you doing?" Ken replied._

…

"_Long time no see." Ken said, looking into the eyes of the red dragon from across the hall. "Yeah it's been a while. I missed you." Colette replied. "I missed you too." Ken said obliviously. The two bloody dragons lay in their cages of Team Rocket's basement, where most of the experimental pokemon were kept. _

"_Ken, I don't think I can take much more of this." the dragon sobbed, "All of our friends have already died. We're the only remaining pokemon of our group of friends." Colette said with small tears escaping her red and amber eyes. "__Don't worry Colette, I guarantee you that we'll make it out of here safe and alive." Ken reassured the sobbing girl. He too had red and amber eyes._

…

"_Do you know those eons that we have in the basement?" a man in a white coat asked. "Yeah, are you talking about the one's with one red eye and one amber looking eye?" the other man responded._

"_Yeah those two. Our studies show that they have a rare deformity that causes them to have the eye color of the opposite sex. But unfortunately that shortens their lifespan greatly unless we preform surgery. So we heal one, but recycle the other." the man finished._

"_So why the hell should I care?" the other scientist said rudely. "You should care unless you want your ass kicked out of here by Giovanni. Those are legendary pokemon down there, and if you don't want to __be fired or fed to his Persian I suggest that you help me with this!" the first scientist said, raising his voice. "Ok fine." the man sighed._

"_Come on, we have to go to the boss to talk about this situation." the first scientist said, beckoning his partner to follow him. The two white coated scientists walked out through the sliding doors of their laboratory and entered a nearby elevator which took them to the top of the enormous building._

…

"_There has to be a way out!" Ken said frantically roaming around his cell in search of some weakness hidden in the depths of it's structure. "Ken, be quiet. I think I hear someone coming." Colette warned her frantic friend. Just as the red dragon said, footsteps were heard about fifty feet away from their cages as they finally were able to find two men in radiation suits, covered in blood and walking in their direction._

_The two men walked up to Colette's cage and forcefully extracted her from it. "No! Please no more testing! Please stop!" the girl cried maniacally as she was carried back upstairs by the two men. "Colette no!" Ken yelled as he tried as hard as he could to break free of his specialized cage. The girl's screams were echoing through the hall as it finally ended in an eerie silence._

"_No..." Ken whispered into his claws, pounding the bottom of his cell in frustration and anger. The cage that held our helpless dragon was made from a reinforced titanium alloy that has been mixed with several ounces of diamond dust. The bars were manufactured from mercury injected steel so upon breaking, the prisoner would be drenched in the highly poisonous metal._

…

"_Sir, subjects 21 and 20 have been diagnosed with a rare deformity that shortens their lifespan greatly." the scientist said to the nicely dressed man. "I'm well aware of their biological history. But what I am most worried about is which one do we save, and which one is recycled." Giovanni said rubbing his temple in a circular motion as he stroked the back of his Persian who was emitting numerous purrs._

"_Why don't we save the female, since she can reproduce more experiments for us." the partner suggested._

"_I've already thought of that, but that's not my style. Forcing a young pokemon girl to reproduce babies for our numerous experiments. But I guess we have no choice, preform the surgery after their set of injections are finished." the nicely dressed boss finished as he shooed his subordinates out of his office. _

_The scientist had a look of disgust and shock on his face as his mind began to think differently of his partner who was innocently taking a bite out of his candy bar that was hidden in his pocket._

…

_Several hours later..._

_A bloody, beat up body was spotted in the arms of the same two men that took it away. Blood dripping __from their suits as it left behind little water drop shaped blood stains on the cold hard concrete. The men in their white suits threw the limp dragon back into it's cage without a hint of pity. The sleeping blue eon had risen from his uncomfortable slumber to find his friend in a bloody mess._

"_Colette! What happened in there!" Ken shouted out to his friend after the men have left the basement. The panting girl turned her head to see a worried blue dragon through her blood covered face. "Ken..." the bleeding eon said almost in a whisper. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here soon!" Ken said, tears reaching his eyes after seeing his friend in her beat up state._

"_How?" Colette whispered again in between pants of exhaustion. "Don't worry about it." Ken managed a smile to assure his friend._

…

"_Ready?" the scientist asked as he pulled on a sterilized silicon glove. "Yup." the his partner informally replied. The two men carefully inspected their equipment for the surgery as two men in fresh radiation suits came walking through the sliding doors of the operating room._

"_Oh good, I need you two to fetch me the eons that we have down in the basement." the scientist ordered to the masked men as they obediently did what they were told and headed down back to the basement without a single word or gesture._

"_God those two freak me out." the partner said rearranging several scalpels and syringes. "What's wrong with them?" the scientist asked. "They don't say a damn word! They just nod in those creepy ass suits and leave!" the partner said._

"_Well at least they don't bitch about it like you do." the scientist chuckled at his fuming partner._

…

"_Ken you can't!" the red eon exclaimed. "Colette I promised you that we would be out of here, no matter what it takes to leave this hell hole. And if something goes wrong I'll improvise." Ken said with a slight smile._

"_Alright here goes!" Ken said, shrouding his and Colette's body in a green protective barrier. Just as Ken was about to burst through the poisoned bars, two men with electric rods burst through the booby trapped bars and shocked the two eons, momentarily immobilizing them. "Come on you two. I hope you enjoy the thought of risking your life for the other." a digital voice said from one of the suits._

"_Fuck!" Ken cursed through gritted teeth as he struggled to regain control over his body. "I'm not going down that easily!" Ken shouted as he jammed his sharp claw into the tinted visor of his abductor. Blood spewed out from the man's wound as it quickly filled the helmet with crimson liquid. The mysterious man landed on the concrete floor with a loud thud as blood was filled to the rim of the broken protective visor._

"_You're going down!" a deeper digital voice boomed as the suited man charged at the weak blue eon with his electrical wand in hand._

"_No!" Colette yelled as she too regained control over her body and instantly knocked out the attacking __man with her psychic abilities. "Sorry you had to see that." Ken apologized through deep breaths as they swiftly floated away from the gruesome scene._

"_What did that man mean by risking our life for the other?" the worried girl asked. "I don't know, but I'm guessing it's another sick experiment." Ken said through gritted teeth as waves of white suited men carrying weapons of all sorts pooled out of the hallway behind them. "After them!" the leader of the horde commanded as each and every man rushed towards the frightened pokemon._

"_Crap! Come on lets go Colette!" Ken said as he pulled the red eon's arm and flew off through the confusing hallways of Team Rocket HQ._

"_Ken what do we do?" Colette asked in fear and confusion as her friend continued to drag her through the never ending hallways. Several times our dragon duo have been confronted by men in white, but their charge was quickly countered by a combined psychic blast._

_Blast after blast after blast of countered assaults left the two eons without any energy left. As the two flew around a corner, both collapsed from over exerting themselves. "I can't go on." Ken barely managed to say through loud pants. "Ken since we might die here, I need to tell you something." the red eon said, breathing heavily._

"_What is it?" Ken asked, regaining some of his energy. "I lo-" Colette was cut short from her confession as the two eons heard a digital voice from around the corner that they had just passed, "Don't harm the red one, she's the one that will be taking the others eye." _

"_What!" the two eons gasped in unison as the footsteps came closer and closer. "Colette, let them take me, at least you'll live." Ken said, all hope was lost._

"_No Ken, I wont let you risk your life for mine anymore! It's my turn to save yours." Colette replied, floating up into the air above the downed blue eon. With the last bit of her strength, the red dragon set off an invisible wave of energy with her enhanced powers that covered the entire building. "What just happened?" Ken asked himself as he looked at the girl right in front of him._

_But the red eon was no more, only a blue Latios floated before him. In the process of Colette's outburst, she created an illusion. And that made everyone in the building see her as Ken, and see Ken as her, but only for a limited time._

_Ken frantically looked down at his own body. Instead of finding his usual muscular blue feathered body, he found a curvy and more red and petite body in it's place. "Colette no!" Ken cried for his friend realizing what she had done as she fell to the floor in front of him. _

"_There they are! Get them!" the person leading the chase ordered as the two dragons were surrounded in no time. The men hurriedly grasped the exhausted blue eon's arms and dragged him back to the surgical room as the red dragon was dragged in the same direction but in another room directly across the hall._

_Tears overflowed Ken's amber and red eyes as he watched the disguised girl before him get dragged into the surgical room. "COLETTE!" Ken shouted as he clenched his teeth._

"_I love you, Ken..." the blue eon barely managed to say with a warm bloody smile as they both were __pulled into their demented rooms. That was the last Ken saw of his beloved friend, Colette._

_The scientists had successfully popped out the red eye from the blue eon's body and transplanted it into the red eon's body, removing her amber eye before transferring it._

"_Operation is a success!" the scientist cheered along with his partner. "Alright put her back in her cell, she'll need to rest for a few days, but after that we're going to be finishing her set of injections." the scientist ordered as the army of white suited men silently nodded and took off for the basement and gently placed Ken's disguised unconscious body back into his cage._

_A few hours later the dragon had woken up from several feminine screams in his subconscious. "Colette!" Ken gasped, sweat dripping from his forehead. Regaining his memory from the previous events that had happened, Ken finally pieced together what had happened that day._

"_I'm so sorry Colette." Ken said, crying uncontrollably. "I wish that I had sensed you're feelings earlier. I'm so sorry Colette." Ken finished as he curled up into a ball and fell into a deep depression, tears drenching his feathers._

…

'_Ken wake up!' _Latias said playfully as she began poking the awakening dragon's sides. "Ahg! Don't I'm ticklish!" Ken laughed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. '_Oh you are?' _Latias said, a mischievous smile was plastered on her face. "No!" Ken yelled trying to defend himself as Latias immediately began a tickle assault on the helpless laughing eon.

The tickle attack ended after several minutes of uncontrollable laughter and tears. "_Phew. _Hey what's with this sudden affection Latias?" Ken asked recovering from his tickle assault, and trying to forget about his past memory.

'_Promise that you wont get mad but, during the middle of the night, I woke up and sensed that you were extremely uncomfortable so I went up to calm you down. But I fell asleep and ended up in your dream.' _Latias finished as she went to a nearby bush and picked a few berries for Ken and herself.

"So you saw everything?" Ken said with an extremely noticeable false smile. '_Yeah. I'm sorry Ken.' _Latias said, her mouth covered in berry juices. "It's alright." Ken responded with his head straight down as his memories continued to haunt him. The red eon immediately leaned in and gave Ken a big hug to try and comfort him.

'_Ken, you've been through so much in your life. What keeps you going?' _Latias asked the depressed looking eon.

"What keeps me going is, seeing you smile." Ken replied with a slight blush on his face and a warm smile.

'_Aw, Ken!' _Latias squealed tackling Ken over the hill that they were sitting on. The two dragons were laughing without a care in the world. They let the wind carry itself through their feathers as it continued on to the grass, pushing each blade of green life to the side.

"Thank you Latias." Ken said, giving her another warm smile. '_No, thank you Ken.' _Latias replied, giving Ken another enormous hug. '_Come on, we have to go meet the others at the pier.' _Latias said suddenly depressed, dragging Ken by his arm towards the exit.

"Wait a second, why are we meeting them there?" Ken asked as they made their way through the exit. '_I'll tell you when we get there.' _Latias said, managing a fake but believable smile. "Uh ok." Ken said flatly as they cloaked themselves, making them look invisible as they came closer and closer to the pier that the red dragon was dreading.

The invisible eons continued their flight until they arrived at Altomare's pier. The two quickly turned visible and transformed into their human counterparts as they met up with the rest of their friends. Misty, Brock, and Ash each had a large suitcase by their sides as a modern looking speedboat waited in the water.

"Hey what's going on?" Ken asked, extremely confused at the sight. "Well Ken, Ash has to go back to Johto and register in the silver conference before the deadline." Brock informed Ken. "Wait so is Latias going with you guys?" Ken asked, worried about his crush's feelings.

At that moment Ash and Latias began to tear up as they made their last goodbye. "No, Latias can't go with Ash because she still has the responsibility to watch over the soul dew." Lorenzo said feeling incredibly guilty as the couple wrapped up their goodbye with one last kiss. '_You'll come and visit right, Ash?' _the teary red eon asked as the raven haired boy brought her into a hug.

"Of course, as soon as I'm finished with the conference I'll come back right away." Ash said as he broke the hug. "Wait, I'll take Latias' place!" Ken said desperately as everyone gasped at Ken's generous offer. '_Ken that's so nice of you, but I can't do that to you. As much as I want to go, my place is here.' _Latias said feeling even worse that Ken cared so much about her that he would take her place as protector and let her go free in the world.

"So Ken, what's it gonna be. Are you gonna come with us? Or are you gonna stay here?" Ash asked. "I think I'm gonna stay here Ash. Thanks for being my friend." Ken said, giving Ash a man hug. "Thanks for being my friend too." Ash said as he and the rest of the group made their last goodbyes. "Goodbye!" the trio said in unison as the boat made it's way out into the horizon.

'_I love you Ash.' _Latias telepathed to her lover as he disappeared into the vast ocean horizon. "You going to be ok Latias?" Bianca asked her friend. '_Yeah actually. I mean, Ash isn't going to take that long is he? And besides, I can watch him on TV!' _Latias said optimistically.

"Don't be so sure yet Latias. What if Ash wins the Silver Conference and forgets all about you? What will you do then." Lorenzo said in a firm tone. "What if he gets caught up in his fame and goes for an even higher goal? Are you prepared for that kind of abandonment?"

'_I-I, I don't know.' _Latias said, realizing that Lorenzo was right. What if Ash forgets about her and reaches even higher? "I'm sorry Latias I'm not trying to hurt you or anything, I'm telling you this so that you wont get your hopes up for Ash to come back from his adventures, only if he really forgets about you." Lorenzo said, reassuring the sniffling girl.

'_It's alright. Thank you Lorenzo, you just saved me from myself." _Latias said, feeling a little better.

"And besides Latias, you have Ken here with you!" Bianca teased her increasingly red friend. "Hm? Did you say something Bianca?" Ken asked obliviously as he came back from a nearby doughnut shop. Offering everybody else one along with a drink.

"Thanks. And nothing Ken." Bianca laughed as she and her grandfather walked back home. "Are you going to be alright?" Ken asked, offering Latias a maple doughnut. '_Yeah, I'm going to be just fine.' _Latias said, thankfully taking Ken's offered doughnut.

"Come on, lets go back to the garden, I'm still tired after someone woke me up." Ken laughed as he gently nudged his elbow in Latias' side. '_Hey! It's not my fault that you can't handle your sleeping schedule.' _Latias telepathed back as she too playfully nudged Ken's side.

The two disguised dragons happily made their way back to the secret entrance of the garden. Each eon stopping one another at least once from getting a little too carried away with their nudge fight. "Ah, finally!" Ken sighed as he jumped into an extremely large patch of grass.

The sun fell slower than ever that day, as our two eons started to feel the effects of exhaustion overcome them. The sun finally set, and the moon took the sun's place. '_Let's hope that you have good dreams tonight.' _Latias said as she nuzzled up to the almost asleep Ken. "Thanks, and lets hope good dreams for you too." Ken said falling asleep.

"_Thank you Ken, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for the things you've done.' _Latias thought before falling asleep on the grass patch.

…

Phew, a chapter in a single day! R&R please. And no this is not the ending! There's a lot more in store for you readers! Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	14. An average day

Welcome back again, again? Readers to another unpredictable chapter of The Unknown Latios! Yeah I am certainly not going to tell anybody about this chapter cause I don't even know what's gonna happen xD just kidding, but will say this, the next couple of chapters might be pretty slow and or mushy, so don't complain! Lucky for you guys me going to my cousin's house has been moved until the end of this week!

Ridgyaxe! Haha no I didn't mix up Ash and Latias leaving so that you would be wrong, it was going to be like that originally xD. But yeah, stuff is gonna happen everywhere and stuff...

LatiasXash! Yeah the moment with Ken and Colette was pretty sad. Normally Lati's cant put up illusions such as that one, but of course, she had the help of her "enhancements" to put it up. Aw your drawing cant be that bad can it?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or their characters. Just Ken and Colette.

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_The sun fell slower than ever that day, as our two eons started to feel the effects of exhaustion overcome them. The sun finally set, and the moon took the sun's place. 'Let's hope that you have good dreams tonight.' Latias said as she nuzzled up to the almost asleep Ken. "Thanks, and lets hope for good dreams for you too." Ken said falling asleep._

_"Thank you Ken, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for the things you've done.' Latias thought before falling asleep on the grass patch._

…

"Hey Bianca good morning." the aged man said watching the early morning news. "Good morning grandpa. Watching the five am News?" Bianca yawned as she descended the flight of stairs. "Yeah, it seems like there's going to be a storm off the coast of southern Altomare. I hope that Ash's cruise ship is going to be safe through that storm." Lorenzo worried as he continued to gaze into the glowing TV set.

The sun hasn't even risen yet, but our two family members had their responsibilities to tend to. About an hour later the elderly man had set off to his workshop, walking through the beautifully calm waters held in the canals to put the finishing touches on custom made gondola. "I'm praying for your safety Ash." Lorenzo muttered to himself as he dropped his toolbox by his side and began his work.

"I wonder what Ken and Latias are doing." the girl sighed in boredom as she stirred her silver spoon in her half full cereal bowl. "I miss you Latios. I wish you were here with me right now." Bianca said, crossing her arms on the table and rested her face in them. The saddened girl lifted her head to look at the ticking clock, "I guess I better go outside and draw before the sunlight changes." Bianca whined as she placed her beret on her head, grabbed her sketchbook and pencil, put her shoes on, and headed outside towards the seemingly clear park with several dark clouds in the distance. "Be safe Ash." Bianca muttered to herself as she took her usual spot on the park bench and began to draw whatever caught her attention.

…

Back at the garden we find our two usual dragons peacefully sleeping together without a care in the world, or so it seems. The red eon was curled up into a ball, tiny sniffles could be heard from the soft dragonic ball. The dragon on the right was still sound asleep until a small branch broke off of the tree that they were sleeping under and landed straight on the blue eon's face, waking him up.

"Stop touching me soda machine!" Ken yelled with his eyes closed and a red mark visible on his cheek, flailing his arms around him as though he was swatting an invisible fly. The sniffling girl didn't notice the sudden awakening from her loud friend as she continued her silent sobs. The blue dragon turned his head to find his crush curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out quietly.

"Hey what's wrong Latias?" Ken said quickly regaining his composure to comfort the crying eon. '_I miss Ash and my brother so much.' _Latias sobbed as she turned around and dug her face into Ken's chest. "It's alright, I promise you that you'll see Ash again soon, and I bet he's just as sad to leave you behind." Ken said rubbing his claw on Latias' back.

'_But what about my brother? I know you said he's in our hearts, but that isn't enough for me, I just want to see him one last time.' _Latias said feeling slightly better as she lifted her head from Ken's chest and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you really want to see him?" Ken said getting an idea but completely ignored the consequences. '_What do you mean by see him?' _the confused eon asked.

"You'll see." Ken said as he rose up in the air, carrying Latias with him. The blue eon took the sniffling girl towards the fountain that was filled with water that contained a blue green colored orb. '_What are you going to do?' _Latias asked in extreme confusion. "Here, take my hand and put the other on the soul dew." Ken said as the girl obeyed.

Moments later, Ken's claw began to glow brilliantly as both his and Latias' eyes began to glow with the same intensity. In an instant the two eons where sucked into the crystal orb and ended up in a never ending glowing white field of nothingness. The only thing in there besides them were another blue dragon and an enormous planet that resembled the looks of their own home planet, Earth.

'_Latios? Is that you!' _the red eon said in astonishment as she flew up to the blue figure. "How's it going sis'?" Latios asked as he lunged in to give his sister a big hug. "Ah what a nice family reunion." Ken said to himself as he watched the twins celebrate their arrival. '_I missed you so much brother!' _Latias telepathed as she tackled her brother to the nonexistent ground.

"I missed you too sis', but why are you using telepathy? In here there are no language barriers." Latios said tackling his sister back with equal force. "How did you guys get in here in the first place?" Latios asked.

"Well you know." Ken said trying to not mention the topic entirely. "Ken doing this requires a great amount of strength, you do know the effects of doing this right?" Latios said, worry tinted his tone.

"What do you mean by effects brother?" the red eon asked with her newly found vocal cords. "Ah it's nothing Latias! So how's it been Latios?" Ken asked frantically trying to change the subject. "I've been kinda lonely, but at least I can still watch over you guys. And I see that you've grown incredibly powerful Ken, and you too sis'." Latios complemented as he let go of his overly happy sister.

"Yeah thanks." Ken said as he sat down in the white nothingness. "Ken you're more protective over Latias than I was." Latios chuckled a bit as he too sat down, followed by the still confused Latias. "Well what can I say? I protect the ones I love, just like you did." Ken said.

"I still don't know how we got here! Will someone please tell me!" Latias pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. The blue eons exchanged glances and looked back at the pouting girl.

"We-" Ken started to say before he was interrupted by the other blue dragon. "Let's just say that Ken used his powers to turn the both of you into temporary soul dews." Latios roughly explained. "Is that even possible?" Latias asked in astonishment.

"Yes. But it takes an incredible amount of strength to do so." Latios finished as he twirled his claw in the whiteness of the floor. The girl just nodded, not wanting to say anymore. The three spent the rest of their time catching up with the other as they enjoyed their final moments together.

"I'm so happy that I got to see you one last time brother. Now I don't have any regrets." the red dragon said, giving her brother a final hug. "Bye Latios. It was nice seeing you one last time." Ken said as Latios gave him a man hug. "Maybe this wont be the last time the two of you will be seeing me." Latios whispered into Ken's ear as he tapped his forehead with his claw.

"Alright, goodbye sis'. I'm so sorry that I can't go with you." Latios said staring into the eyes of his sibling. "It's ok brother, as long as you're always with me in my heart." Latias said as she flew next to Ken who began coughing.

"Bye!" the trio said in unison as Ken and Latias made their exit. "_Ken... you love and care for her so much that you would do anything to keep her happy. Now that's true love." _Latios thought to himself as the two eons disappeared in a blinding light back into the secret garden. The red eon came out of the blue green orb with incredible ease, and had a perfect, smooth landing. Ken on the other hand was launched out of the soul dew and into a tree, splinters covering his body.

_'Ken! Are you alright_?' Latias asked as she began to examine the splinter covered, coughing dragon. "Yeah I'm alright." Ken reassured the girl as he flew back up to his original height. The Latias' surprise, she found a pale, sweaty, dragon instead of the normal Ken that she knew and loved. '_Ken what's wrong_!' Latias asked as the blue dragon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"It's nothing Latias, don't worry about me." Ken said as he began to cough more and more violently with each passing second. Ken's coughing got to a point where blood would start to spew out of his mouth as he continued to pale in color. '_No, I cant lose you too!' _the red eon cried as she put her claws on Ken's chest. Her sudden cry for her friend triggered a hidden power in the young girl, her claws began to glow a odd green like color as she saw her friend's skin color return to it's original shade.

'_What's happening?' _Latias asked in astonishment. Ken's violent coughing stopped, his color returned, and he regained his strength. The red eon was still astonished at what she had done, she had healed Ken! "Ah, thanks Latias, I feel much better!" Ken thanked the confused eon.

'_How did I do that?' _Latias asked the seemingly normal dragon in front of her. "Hmm." Ken said trying to piece together his thoughts on how this could have happened. "Remember that necklace that I gave to you and Ash the day that Team Rocket attacked?" Ken asked as the red dragon searched her thoughts for this item.

"Yeah! Mine was blue and Ash's was red. But what about them?" Latias asked, not understanding what Ken was trying to explain to her. "Don't you remember when the Marauder attacked you guys and your necklaces began to glow?" Ken asked the red dragon who nodded slowly. "Well I'm thinking that at that moment, the necklaces fused with your souls, giving part of my power." Ken finished, not one hundred percent sure of himself.

'_Oh so does that mean I have powers to heal people now?' _Latias asked still extremely confused about what just happened. "Yup." Ken said flatly. '_Well anyway, thank you Ken for letting me see my brother one last time. I've already lost count on how many times I've said thank you to you.' _Latias said, changing the subject.

"Latias, you don't have to thank me." Ken said as he attempted to rise back up to his original height and succeeded. '_Of course I do Ken! You've done so much for me but I've done nothing for you at all.' _Latias said as a thought for Ken's thank you gift began in her mind.

_'I need to thank you properly_!_' _Latias announced. "How are you going to thank me?" Ken asked in confusion of what Latias might do. Before another moment passed between the two dragons, Latias leaned in and gave Ken a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. '_Thank you.' _Latias whispered into the reddening eon's ear, half satisfied of her proper thank you gift.

Ken was speechless as the red eon gave out a girlish laugh, '_Silly Ken. Whoa! It's sunset already? How long have we been in there?' _Latias asked, a little shocked at how time flew by so quickly while they were in the soul dew. The blue dragon took a while to realize what was going on, "Huh, what? Oh it's because time in the soul dew moves three times slower than time out here." Ken explained through his blush.

'_Oh.' _Latias simply said as a girl in a green top suddenly rushed in the garden carrying a small package. "Hey Latias this came in the mail, it's from Ash!' Bianca said as she walked up to the increasingly excited eon and handed her the small package.

'_I wonder what's in it!' _Latias said excitedly as she ripped open the helpless orange package. A small, red, box like case was revealed after the over excited opening. Latias gently opened the mysterious red case, revealing a necklace with two figures attached to it. The pendant on the necklace consisted of a blue a red dragon similar to Latias and Ken mirroring each others backs. They were on top of a wave like crystal formation that was colored in a brilliant red and blue color.

'_It's beautiful...' _Latias whispered, awestruck at the beautiful gift given to her by her lover. "Look there's a card attached to the bottom of the case." Bianca pointed out to the star dazed dragon girl. '_Huh? Oh there it is.' _the eon said as she unfolded the note.

_Dear Latias,_

_I hope you enjoy the gift that I sent you. I'm sorry that I can't be with you but my dream to become a pokemon master somehow came first. But soon you'll be part of that dream too. Anyway, enjoy your present and always remember, I will never forget about you Latias._

_Love Ash_

"Aw, how romantic!" Bianca gushed as Latias put on the beautifully crafted necklace. "_Thank you __Ash." _Latias thought to herself as she held the pendant close to her heart. "How nice." Ken said with a warm smile. "I got to go Latias, I hope you enjoy your present!" Bianca teased as she went off in the direction of her house. "_Why can't I get the thought of Ken out of my mind!" _the green topped girl thought to herself as she continued her walk through the calm canals of Altomare. The thought of the other latios clouded her mind until she walked straight into a wall.

"Ow! I got to get Ken out of my mind!" Bianca said loudly, but then quickly covered her mouth. "_You like him! You like him! You like him!" _Bianca's thoughts continued to mock her as she began to stomp her way back home, trying to escape the incredibly annoying thoughts. "_Dammit!" _Bianca screamed in her thoughts to not wake the residents that she passed by.

The angry looking girl burst through the door to her house and stomped her way upstairs. She kicked the door to her room open and threw her art supplies at her conveniently placed bean bag and face planted straight into her pink colored bed. "_He's just like Latios. He's caring, protective, strong, and he never gives up. It's almost as if Ken's the fun side of Latios." _Bianca thought to herself as she cuddled her pillow and pulled the blankets over her cold body.

"_What am I thinking? Ken loves Latias not me! I should just stay out of his way." _Bianca started to loathe herself as she heard the front door open. "I'm home Bianca!" an elderly voice called out. "Hey grandpa." Bianca managed to say with a steady voice.

"What should I do? Do I pursue him or do I leave him be and stay out of his way?" Bianca asked herself as hew low self esteem kicked in. but after numerous minutes of her self loathing, the poor depressed girl finally fell asleep.

…

'_Did you sense that Ken?' _the red eon asked as she prepare their sleeping area for the night. "Kind of, but I can't really tell what Bianca is sad about." Ken replied as he helped Latias with their bed. '_Well I'll tell you this, she's sad that she might love someone, but that someone wont love her back.' _Latias said as she put the finishing touches on their fluffy green bed. "I hope she's alright. Hey can't you read her mind and see who she loves?" Ken asked

'_What! No! That's incredibly rude, and she's also my best friend I could never do that to her!' _Latias retorted slightly shocked at her friend's words. "Oh yeah, duh. Sorry." Ken said as he face palmed himself. '_Goodnight Ken.' _Latias said as she nuzzled up to the blue eon and quickly fell into a deep sleep. "Goodnight Latias." Ken replied as he stroked the red eon's back to keep her comfortable.

"_Hmm, I think I'll have a quick talk with Bianca to see how she's doing." _Ken thought to himself as he fell asleep and let his mind connect with Bianca's mind in a mental link.

…

"Where am I? Everything seems so lucid here. It must be Latias connecting with my mind." Bianca said to herself as she wandered around the snow covered balcony and quickly made her way down to a dark snow covered garden of the Lati's. The clouds darkened the sky as flakes of snow descended from them, giving everything it touched a white colored blanket. "Why would Latias dream about this kind of place? She hates the cold." Bianca continued to say to herself as she continued to search for her friend in the thickening snow. "Latias!" the girl in the green top called out.

"Sorry, no Latias here, just me." a familiar voice responded as a blue dragon appeared from behind a tree. "Oh. Hey Ken. Are you the one dream sharing with me?" Bianca asked, surprised that Ken would do this so suddenly. "Yeah. I sensed that you were troubled so I thought that we should have a talk." Ken said as he took a seat on a nearby snow covered park bench.

"What are you talking about? I'm not troubled at all!" Bianca said frantically as she sat next to the blue dragon who wore a newly found scarf. "Bianca, don't lie to me." Ken warned as he raised an eyebrow. "Fine." Bianca sighed, giving in without a fight. "Well it's like this, I think I might be in love with this person, but I'm afraid that he won't love me back." Bianca explained as simple and as quickly as she could.

"So who is this person?" Ken asked as he began to wipe the snow off from his wings. "Um." Bianca started to say but didn't continue. "It's ok, you can tell me." Ken reassured his friend. "Well the person I love, is you Ken." Bianca struggled to finish as she clenched her hands into fists and put them on her thighs. The blue eon just stared at the girl who began to form tears in her eyes. "Um. Well Bianca, I love you too, but just as a friend." Ken said feeling the awkwardness in the air.

The blue dragon gave the sniffling girl a hug before the dream share reached it's limit. The depressed girl woke up from her dream to find that it was still four in the morning! And today was her break from drawing, so Bianca decided that she would get dressed and ready, to pass the time while she thinks of something to do.

…

This morning, our blue eon was the first to rise as he stretched his still exhausted body. After several internal body cracking, Ken turned his attention to the red dragon behind him. "Hmm, how should I wake her up?" Ken asked himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The blue eon began to formulate an effective plan as he coated his claw in the coolest fire possible as he started rubbing Latias' cheek. The red dragon gave off a few moans from the comforting heat. After Ken's heat massage, he coated his other claw in a thing but extremely cold layer of ice and pressed it on Latias' heated cheek.

'_Eek! Cold! So cold!' _the red eon squealed as she noticed what had happened '_Ken!' _Latias said tackling the laughing dragon in front of her. '_How could you!' _Latias whined playfully as she began her tickle counter attack on the unsuspecting Ken."Sorry Latias but I just had to!" Ken said laughing uncontrollably as the red eon tickled him to death for her revenge.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Ken barely managed to say through his laughing barrage. '_Good!' _Latias giggled as she got off of Ken. '_Well now that that's done with, let's go to Bianca's house_!' Latias cheered as she once again dragged Ken back to her friend's lovely house. Upon their arrival, the two dragons spotted a young girl sitting down on the front porch, staring straight at the ground.

"Hey Bianca, cheer up." Ken tried to say as he gave the girl a hug. "Thanks Ken." Bianca said wiping her eyes as she stood up. '_Come on Bianca! I'm sure some time at the yogurt shop will definitely cheer you up!' _Latias suggested as the girl in the green top looked straight into her friend's eyes, "Yeah sure. That sounds great." Bianca said as Ken and Latias helped her up while they changed into their human forms.

"Thanks guys." Bianca thanked as she and her two disguised friends walked the entire way to their frozen dessert destination.

…

Yeah sorry guys, this chapter was kinda boring and short. Next time will be better! Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	15. A battle with one's self

Hello readers! Welcome back to another chapter of The Unknown Latios! Wow is that getting old or what? Well anyway this will probably be my last chapter for a few weeks or so, so I hope that you savor this one! Again I'm not going to say anything about this chapter cause that's just a terrible thing to do. So enjoy!

Thanks Ridgyaxe haha yeah I did mess up a lot last chapter :( the reason for this is because I get incredibly tired when I write so yeah, sorry for my rushing and mistakes. Oh and if you remembered, Ken's eyes was a deformity not darkness of any kind.

LatiasXash! Haha your review is so long (that's what she said) that I might not answer or mention all of your questions or comments. So yeah Ken is actually more incredibly powerful than you think! And yeah so thank you for another review. xD Oh and I guess we should leave the drawing subject alone then xD

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_'Eek! Cold! So cold!' the red eon squealed as she noticed what had happened 'Ken!' Latias said tackling the laughing dragon in front of her. 'How could you!' Latias whined playfully as she began her tickle counter attack on the unsuspecting Ken."Sorry Latias but I just had to!" Ken said laughing uncontrollably as the red eon tickled him to death for her revenge._

_"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Ken barely managed to say through his laughing barrage. 'Good!' Latias giggled as she got off of Ken. 'Well now that that's done with, let's go to Bianca's house!' Latias cheered as she once again dragged Ken back to her friend's lovely house. Upon their arrival, the two dragons spotted a young girl sitting down on the front porch, staring straight at the ground._

_"Hey Bianca, cheer up." Ken tried to say as he gave the girl a hug. "Thanks Ken." Bianca said wiping her eyes as she stood up. 'Come on Bianca! I'm sure some time at the yogurt shop will definitely cheer you up!' Latias suggested as the girl in the green top looked straight into her friend's eyes, "Yeah sure. That sounds great." Bianca said as Ken and Latias helped her up while they changed into their human forms._

_"Thanks guys." Bianca thanked as she and her two disguised friends walked the entire way to their frozen dessert destination._

…

"Sir, what should we do about Operation Altomare?" a black suited grunt asked the nicely dressed man. "Since nobody can do anything right around here, I'll just have to do it myself!" the boss said feeling as cliche as can be.

"But how are you going to do that sir?" the grunt asked still in the kneeling position. "Isn't it obvious stupid?" Giovanni insulted his subordinate as he walked out of his office and into an elevator that took him down to the laboratories. "_The things I have to do to keep this organization up and running." _the nicely dressed man sighed inaudibly as he rubbed his temples in a circular motion. The elevator came to a stop as it's metallic doors slid open with ease.

"What are you doing here Giovanni?" the man in the white coat asked the approaching man as he gave him a salute lacking in enthusiasm. The boss replied with a maniacal smile, "I need you to do me a favor, where do you keep our type extractions?"

…

_Back with our friends..._

"Thanks Ken for buying us yogurt!" the girl in the green top thanked her friend as she plunged her spoon into her frozen treat. "No problem." Ken replied with a warm smile to the identical looking girls. '_So are you feeling better Bianca?' _the disguised Latias asked as she continued licking her cup filled with frozen goodness.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better you guys. Thanks." Bianca said as she finished the rest of her blueberry flavored yogurt. "So what should we do now?" Ken asked as he threw his plastic cup away in a nearby trashcan. '_Let's go back to the garden!' _Latias mentally cheered as she was already headed for the door. "Come on let's go Bianca." Ken said as he got up from his chair and beckoned the girl to follow him as they walked towards the glass doors.

'_Hey Ken can I ask you something?' _the disguised dragon asked as the trio began their walk to the secret garden. "Yeah sure. Ask away!" Ken replied as he turned his head towards Latias. '_Well before I met you, my brother and I flew towards the Tour de Altomare. And when I dove down to the racers to catch a balloon I kinda ripped off someone's swimsuit on accident.' _Latias explained to the disturbed boy.

"Latias, where are you going with this?" Ken reluctantly asked with an extremely disturbed expression on his face while Bianca was struggling to keep herself from bursting into a laughing fit. '_I didn't get an answer from my brother when I asked him, so could you tell me what that thing was in between that boy's legs?' _the confused eon asked as the trio approached the secret entrance. Ken didn't say one word, he just stood where he was and stared into the confused girl's eyes with an expression of disturbance, shock, and embarrassment.

"Go on, tell her." Bianca told her crush as tiny giggles escaped from her mouth. "W-W-What!" Ken stuttered in shock.

…

"I do not envy you Ken." Latios face palmed.

…

'_Well? What was that thing Ken?' _Latias asked the still stuttering Ken as they passed in between the outside world and the garden. "Hold on a minute." Ken said politely as he turned his head to the giggling girl in the green top. "Has she had the, you know... talk?" Ken asked in a whisper. "Well Latios was supposed to tell her but you know..." Bianca said, but finished with low enthusiasm.

"I'll tell you later tonight, ok?" Ken said desperately trying to dodge the subject, or at least move it to a different time. The two eons and the artist arrived in the beautiful flower infested garden, the sun shone brightly on their faces.

"Well, I better get back to my house and start my drawing. Thanks for everything you guys! Bye guys!" Bianca called out as she waved at her friends. "Bye Bianca!" the eons said in unison. '_Now that she's __gone, tell me Ken!' _Latias begged again as the two of them sat down by the water's edge.

"I don't think you're old enough yet Latias." Ken said. '_But we're the same age!' _Latias said, catching her friends obvious lie. "Ok fine! I guess you're ready for the talk." Ken sighed, caving in to the girl's constant plea. '_Yay!' _Latias cheered as she made herself comfortably in the thickest patch of grass that she could find. "Ok, that thing that was between that boy's legs is called a-" Ken began explain to the curious girl who listened with great intent. "And also what girls have is a- and they also have-" Ken continued to explain with great embarrassment as his face burst into a red color.

"And that's all I'm going to tell you, because I don't want to destroy your innocence with the filth of the real world." Ken said to the disappointed girl. '_Aw please, tell me more! You only told me about the pe-' _Latias tried to say but was interrupted. "Ah! Please don't say the words that I taught you. You'll feel a lot better about yourself if you keep those anatomy words to yourself." Ken said, almost warning Latias.

' _Ok fine, but thanks for telling me.' _Latias said as she hugged her extremely embarrassed friend who was washing his face in the pond.

'_So now what?' _the red eon asked as she poked her friend's arm.

"Hmm. Tag you're it!" the blue dragon said as he darted off into the winding pathways zooming past trees at incredible speeds. The two squealing dragons played hour after hour until the day began to age, and the sun dropped, disappearing from the sky. The two dragons were found resting under a blooming cherry blossom tree after their tiring day of play and preserving innocence.

"I wish time would go slower." Ken sighed as he fell on his side and into the grass. '_Yeah, too bad time flies when you're having fun.' _Latias said as she rested her head on Ken's body and used him as a big feathery pillow. "Especially when you're in love." Ken whispered subconsciously in his sleep.

'_Ken...' _was all Latias could say as she stared at her sleeping friend with a face of pity and sadness.

The stars glimmered in the black sky as the full moon shone it's white light across the land and sea.

…

"What do you plan on doing with those boss?" the man in the white coat asked. "Let's just say that we're going to make the first human to have the power of a real pokemon." Giovanni cackled as he carefully grasped the many glowing syringes in his hands. "Are you sure you want to do this sir?" the scientist's partner asked.

"Of course I do, it's the only way for me to get my operations done correctly. Instead of the usual dose you're going to follow my every instruction of when you're going to inject me and how much you're going to inject." the nicely dressed man said as he put each needle on a nearby tray. "Well if you say so Giovanni. "Lie down here please." the scientist said, gesturing the boss to lie down on the operating table.

"Alright first give me sample number 15, psychic extraction, 300 CC's." Giovanni flatly demanded as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his dark muscular arm. "But for the sample to be effective-" the scientist was cut short by his slightly irritated boss. "What did I just say? You'll follow my every instruction, no questions." Giovanni said with a tiny vein popping from his already stressed out temple.

"Yes sir." the scientist said as he picked up the pink glowing syringe and injected his boss with the pure energy. Every drop had been pumped into the grunting boss who began to glow pink with several of his veins forced to the top of his skin. "Yes! I can feel it! The power is amazing!" Giovanni cackled with a maniacal smile. "Hmm. No transformation. It seems that you're dose gives you power without the painful side effects." the scientist said to himself as he reached for a towel to clean his boss' bloody arm.

The pink glowing stopped as the nicely dressed man settled down and fell on his back to accept another injection. "Give me sample 7, fire type extraction, 240 CC's." the boss demanded again as the scientist pulled out a red glowing syringe as he plunged it into the man's arm vein. The injections continued throughout the day, each one having a different amount, each one giving Giovanni incredible power.

"We have already gone through each sample, now what sir?" the assistant asked. "We'll let my body rest and have a chance to adjust to the added samples. Tomorrow we start all over again, adding each and every type." Giovanni said, his breaths had become shallow.

"Yes sir!" the scientist and the partner said as they gave their boss a salute.

…

"Alright Ash hurry and register at the pokemon center before you're too late." the squinty eyed boy said to his friend as they were walking away from the dark harbor. "Right." the raven haired boy said with confidence. "Do you even know where the pokemon center is Ash?" the red headed girl said as she wrapped a small blanket around her baby egg pokemon. "Uh... no." Ash said in embarrassment.

"Come on you guys lets go. I'll take us their." Brock sighed as he guided the group towards the magnificently huge pokemon center. After a few minutes of wandering in the dark, the trio arrived at the well lit pokemon center, filled with many other trainers from around the world. "Wow there are so many people here." Misty said as the sliding doors shut behind them.

"Hi Nurse Joy, I would like to register please." Ash said politely. Out of instinct, Misty had already prepared her infamous mallet for Brock's flirt attack, but surprisingly it never came. The dark boy just stood innocently humming to himself as he waited for his friend to register. "_Hmph, I guess Ken's words have really changed Brock's personality." _Misty thought to herself, she was almost proud of her friend for becoming so normal.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. Good, you're all set to go Mr. Ketchum, here is your room key." the nurse said with her usual warm smile as she handed Ash back his badge case. "Can we go to our room now? I'm exhausted!" Misty yawned after she placed her mallet back into her backpack. "Yeah sure. Hey Ash we should find out what pokemon you're going to use in you're first match" Brock told his dense headed friend. "Yeah ok Brock." Ash replied to his squinty friend.

"Wait! Excuse me but are you Brock Slate?" Nurse Joy asked the dark boy. "Um yes, can I help you?" Brock asked in confusion. "I've heard from my sisters that your dream is to become the world's greatest pokemon breeder." the nurse continued. "Yes and?" Brock asked, still extremely confused about the topic. "Well you see when I was young I was the only one out of my sister's that didn't want to become a nurse, but what I really wanted to be was a pokemon breeder. What I'm trying to say is that I would like to help you with your dream, if that's alright with you." Nurse Joy finished.

"Uh, sure that would be very kind of you to help me!" Brock said excitedly. "If you have any time tomorrow, I'll be in the ramen restaurant, because that's my day off." the nurse said with her usual warm smile. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" the changed Brock said waving back as he walked with his friends to their designated room. "Wow Brock I'm surprised you didn't jump all over Nurse Joy." Ash said. "I'm a changed man Ash! Ken's words had reached my mind and heart, completely changing who I am! I can now say that I'm a proud man." Brock said with a victory pose as they entered their room.

"I'm proud of you Brock." Misty said with a smile as she patted her posing friend on the shoulder. "Come on Pikachu time to hit the sack." Ash said to the depressed looking mouse on his shoulder. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked. 'Oh nothing really. I'm still kinda bummed out that Ken didn't come with us.' the electric type said. "Don't worry pal, we'll be seeing Ken and Latias in a few weeks." Ash said rubbing his friends head. 'Thanks.' Pikachu thanked.

The trainer and pokemon enjoyed their comforting moment until the two of them froze in silence. "I understood you!" 'You understood me?' the two said at once in extreme shock. "What's with the noise?" Misty said as she walked out of the bathroom in her ocean blue pajamas. "I just understood every single word that Pikachu said!" Ash screamed, still freaked out by his comprehension skills. "You what?" Brock said through toothpaste and his toothbrush. "I just understood every single word that Pikachu said!" Ash repeated himself.

"How is that possible?" Misty asked, she too was shocked. 'Maybe it was the necklace that Ken gave to you and Latias?' Pikachu suggested. "Yeah maybe." Ash said to his yellow mouse. "What did Pikachu say?" Brock asked through his foamy mouth. "He said that the reason for me understanding him is because of Ken's necklace." Ash explained.

"Well Ken did say that those necklaces were fragments of his soul. But where did they go to anyway?" Misty asked, undoing her pigtails after she recovered from the shocking event. "Remember when Ash was launched into the pokemon center back in Altomare?" Brock began as he got nods from every head in the room. "Well I'm guessing that when he got launched, the necklace fused with Ash, protecting him from the impact while also giving him a few of Ken's attributes.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm already tired from me understanding Pikachu, I don't really feel like going through on how I did it." Ash said as he brought a blanket over himself and the yellow mouse that joined him. "Alright. Goodnight everybody." Brock said as he finished brushing his teeth and tucked himself in on his own separate bed. "Goodnight" Ash and Misty said in unison.

…

Back at the garden, we come back to our sleeping eons, peacefully resting in the rising sunlight. But our blue eon wasn't exactly resting peacefully.

...

"_Who are you?" Ken asked the shadow. "Isn't it obvious stupid? I'm you." the shadow rudely replied. "But how?" Ken continued to ask. "I would kill you if you weren't the one keeping me alive." the shadow said in his ghostly voice. "When you were captured and tested on, the dark injection they gave __you, created me. And you're my host. So basically you have an evil creature inside of you that has the power to destroy thousands of lives._

"_Is there anyway I can control you?" Ken asked, a little frightened of himself. "Are you kidding me? You control me?" the shadow laughed uncontrollably. "Yes, there is only one way to control me and control my power, king." the shadow said after recovering from his laughing fit. Ken was confused, why did the shadow call him king? "The only way for you to control me, is to kill me, and you have total control over your body and mine." the shadow explained. "On the other hand, if I kill you, your soul, mind, and heart will be mine. And I will be the one in control of this body!" the shadow cackled wildly._

"_Crap! I can't let him do that! I have to win this fight!" Ken thought to himself as he readied himself. "If you do actually manage to kill me, you'll end up gaining powers that you won't even know how to fully use." the dark figure said brushing himself off. "What are you talking about?" Ken asked. "Uhg, I have to explain everything don't I? During your fight with that pathetic Marauder, he somehow managed to push me to my limits, and then the second transformation occurred. That being, the second tier, is unknown to me. And there's a final tier as well." the shadow explained, becoming extremely tired of having to tell his counterpart everything._

"_I'll figure it out after I beat you!" Ken said. "Alright! Let's see who's the strongest here." the shadow cheered as he got into an attack position. The two dragons blasted off from their original positions in a deafening sonic boom, their bodies were no longer visible to the naked eye as they clashed attacks, creating a large shock wave that tore through the empty space around them._

…

"Alright, that's the last one for today." the man in the white coat said. "Good, only a few more weeks until I'm completely ready." Giovanni said, staring at his monstrous arms with delight. "Perfect, the shots are finally showing some physical changes." the boss said to himself as he checked out his newly created muscles in a mirror.

"Sir, are you going to be doing this mission alone?" the assistant asked. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Giovanni said as he exited the operating room to rest in his study. "What does he mean by that?" the assistant asked the scientist. "He means for you to stop bitching and help me clean up this mess." the scientist said as he began disposing the used syringes. "Fine. Hard ass." the assistant muttered. "I heard that!" the scientist called back in rage.

…

"Wake up Ash!" Misty shouted as she tied her hair up into their usual pigtails. "Five more minutes." the raven haired boy mumbled as he disappeared in his bed sheets. "Zap him Pikachu." Misty said to the mouse. Pikachu gladly obeyed and shocked his trainer with just enough juice to wake him up. "I'm up!" Ash yelled with his hair frizzed up into a fro.

"Hurry and get ready Ash, we need to get and register your pokemon." Brock said. "What about breakfast?" Ash asked as he rubbed his bottomless stomach. "We'll eat after you get and register your pokemon." Brock said as he finished brushing his teeth.

The raven haired boy reluctantly got out of his warm comfortable bed and slowly got ready, food occupying his mind every waking minute.

"Alright let's go!" Misty cheered as the trio walked up to the public communicator.

"_I'm gonna win this for you Latias!" _the boy cheered in his mind.

…

Oh no! Well sadly this is the last chapter for at least a week or so. Goodbye everybody! For now! R&R


	16. A picture of rememberance

Yay, I'm back home, hurray... Yeah so I kinda miss my cousins house already because everything there is so exciting and they live in the city, while on the other hand I live in this retarded farmland crap hole! Well anyway I might be kinda off on my writing since it's been a whole week without any writing! (That's a while for me) So now I'm going to have to get back in the writing routine again, yes! I kinda missed writing but it was still a nice break for me.

Oh and also there might be several incorrect things about the silver conference because I don't know much about it... so bare with me please! And I'm going to be bringing in a slight Japanese touch to this story!

Thank you LatiasXash and Ridgyaxe for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or their characters, Just Ken and other stuff.

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_The raven haired boy reluctantly got out of his warm comfortable bed and slowly got ready, food occupying his mind every waking minute._

_"Alright let's go!" Misty cheered as the trio walked up to the public communicator._

_"I'm gonna win this for you Latias!" the boy cheered in his mind._

…

"_Hey you're not too bad!" the shadow commented after an atomic bomb like shock wave passed through the never ending space. "You're not so bad yourself." Ken replied, wiping blood from his lip. "I guess those type injections really did have an affect." the shadow again commented as he readied another attack towards his counterpart._

"_Another attack?" Ken said as he grunted in frustration. "Cry me a river and get ready, or are you already at you're limit?" the shadow said with a nasty smirk. "As if!" Ken replied as he tried his best to hide his exhaustion. The shadow twirled his black claw in the air as a ball of ice formed at the tip of it. "Think fast!" the shadow roared as he hurled the frozen projectile towards the bloody dragon._

"_Crap it's too fast!" Ken cursed in his thoughts as the frozen ball came closer and closer. "Ha! You're too slow!" the shadow cackled as he sent a black hyper beam towards the frozen ball, completely enveloping it in shadows and sent it towards Ken at even greater speeds._

_The black ball collided with Ken's chest, it cracked all of his ribs, broke his sternum, obliterated his collar bones, and left a nasty burn on his torso. "Dammit!" Ken coughed through his own blood as he fell to the ground. "You couldn't even attempt to dodge that one!" the shadow laughed as he brushed off one of his few scratches._

_The blood blanketed Ken's body as he tried to get up. "Hmph, you're pretty tough considering your many weaknesses." the shadow said as a black veil surrounded him and quickly disappeared revealing a very familiar red eon. "Help me! Help me Ken!" the shadow mocked in a fake girlish voice. "How dare you!" Ken growled as he sprang up but found Latias' appearance instead and stopped his attack._

"_You're weak my king! You let your emotions take control of you even in the middle of a battle!" the red dragon laughed maniacally as he formed a black sword in his claw. "If you keep this up I'll be the one in control of this body!" the disguised shadow cheered with a demented expression. The red eon began to unleash a relentless attack on his host, stabbing each blue wing until they were no longer recognizable. The disguised shadow continued his way down towards Ken's neck, each slash drew large amounts of blood that flew in the air. _

"_You let everybody down! As soon as I take control of this body I think I'll make you suffer more by forcing you to watch me kill each and everyone of your friends!" he cackled as he lunged with his sword for the final blow._

"_You know, for an extremely overpowered shadow as yourself, you sure don't know how to use your powers very well." Ken barely managed to say as he gripped the speeding blade with his claw. "Oh really? Then teach me by what you mean then." the red dragon said, slightly shocked but not too worried._

"_Alright then." Ken smiled as he finally got his balance while still grasping the black blade. Ken jerked his hand that was grabbing the blade, forwards which caused the red eon to lose his balance and fall backwards. A red rectangular object stood on two bi pods on each end, and as soon as the shadow was close enough it exploded into a hellish firestorm, engulfing the red dragon . _

"_You bastard! The shadow cried as he was reduced to his original form. "I'm not done yet!" Ken said as long black strips appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around the burning figure. "Shit! What the fuck are you doing?" the shadow cursed as he lost his balance and fell on his stomach._

"_I'm ending this." Ken said calmly as he snapped his fingers which brought his counterpart straight up in the air directly in front of him. With a wave of his hand Ken summoned three large blue blades that circled the helpless shadow. " You can't do this to me! If it weren't for me your precious little friends wouldn't be alive!" the shadow cried becoming desperate. Ken ignored his counterpart's comment and closed his hand quickly, as all three blades penetrated the shadow. Blood began to rain down from the empty sky._

"_It's finally over." Ken sighed._

"_Not too bad. You actually managed to kill me." the shadow said in a raspy voice as he struggled to lift his head up. Ken gasped at the sudden voice but then realized what was happening. "I guess that's why you're the king, I would've never been able to pull that off. Don't put my strength to waste, and also, the only reason why you could defeat me was because of this place. " the shadow said as he vanished into a void that opened up to the right of him._

…

"_Time for a little revenge." _Latias mischievously thought to herself, trying her best to not wake up the sleeping dragon in front of her. The girl flew down to her sleeping friend to find him still sleeping peacefully. Without thinking, Latias accidentally shot off a premature dragon's breath that was supposed to warm Ken, but instead he burst into flames.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ken cried as he managed to make his way to a nearby pool. '_Oops...' _Latias whispered to herself as she rushed towards her screaming friend. "What happened!" Ken said through surprised gasps as he dried his singed feathers. '_Are you ok Ken?' _Latias asked. "No! I just woke up covered in fire! What happened!" Ken asked a little too loudly as he fell down on a soft patch of grass.

'_Well you see I wanted to get revenge for how you woke me up, but I kinda overdid it.' _Latias explained through an apologizing blush. Ken growled in his mouth as a vein popped from his temple, but he then immediately calmed down. '_I'm sorry Ken.' _Latias apologized. "It's alright, I knew that you didn't mean for me to burst into flames, I hope. And besides, I can't even imagine trying to be angry at you.." Ken said giving the guilty looking girl a comforting hug.

'_Thank you Ken.' _Latias replied pulling herself into Ken's hug. "_Finally I can relax a little, now that I know that he's gone." _Ken thought to himself as he checked both of his wings to make sure that they weren't mangled by his shadow counterpart. '_Is there something wrong Ken?' _Latias asked as she brushed off some of Ken's burnt feathers. "No, I'm fine." Ken replied.

…

"Which pokemon should I choose for the first match Brock?" Ash asked, attempting to formulate a reasonable strategy at the bright computer screen. "Well lets see, since the first few challenges are to get rid of the incapable trainers, you should go with a simple but strong team. You don't want to go all out on the first match, but you also want to win but not by much." Brock said rubbing his chin in concentration.

"I got it!" Brock said as he rolled the chair up to the desktop and began going through numerous computer files, dragging six different icons into the box under Ash's registration information. "There we go. Once we get back from breakfast we'll get your pokemon from Professor Oak ok?" Brock said as he logged out of his friend's account. "Alright breakfast, finally!" Ash cheered as he ran for the door.

"Ash wait you don't even know where the plaza is!" Misty called out towards her dense headed friend. The cheerful boy stopped in between the sliding doors of the pokemon center and casually made his way back to his embarrassed friends. "Alright where is it?" Ash asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Ash what are we going to do with you?" Misty said face palming. "Hey wait, Brock didn't Nurse Joy say that this was her day off? Why don't we go to that ramen place that she said she would be in?" Ash said as he walked along with his friends instead of running off on his own. "Yeah I was planning to go there with you guys, or go after we eat since it's a little strange eating breakfast at a ramen restaurant." Brock said as he checked his wallet that has been jammed with money from an over generous Ken a few days before they had left from Altomare.

…

"_Here take this Brock, I think this will come in handy." Ken said taking a fist sized money clip from his backpack. "Ah! Ken I cant take that! That's way too much!" Brock said surprised at this generosity. "No it's ok Brock just take it." Ken said with a slight smile as he continued to stretch his hand towards the nervous boy. "No I cant accept that Ken, it's too much! And we're ok as we are now. But thank you for the offer." Brock said trying his best to get Ken to put his money away._

_Unfortunately for Brock his wallet magically fell out of his pocket and landed on the carpet with a __light, hollow, thud with a tiny moth fluttering out of it. "Uh..." Brock mumbled. Ken said nothing as he lifted an eyebrow and picked up the empty wallet and jammed every single hundred dollar bill into it. "I think that should cover it. I just hope that Ash's appetite doesn't drain that too quickly." Ken deadpanned along with Brock as he handed the overstuffed wallet back to it's owner. "Thank you Ken, I'll make sure to use this money responsibly!" Brock said bowing his head in thanks._

"_It's good that you take you're money handling skills with enough seriousness Brock, but why are you taking so much care with your money?" Ken said with a smile that emitted coolness as he walked out of the hotel room waving back to the shocked but extremely grateful Brock._

…

"I'm sure the restaurant has some sort of breakfast section in the menu." Misty said as she as she adjusted her overall strap. "I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." Ash said, drool began to drip from his open mouth. The trio calmly made their way to the plaza that was crawling with trainers and visitors from around the world.

"I hope we don't get dragged away from our destination in this." Brock sweatdropped as the group witnessed a few high school students being dragged out of a nearby store by a huge wave of people. The group of friends managed to make their way towards the delicious smelling restaurant as they quickly made their way in before anybody could drag them off into the distance.

…

"Alright Giovanni this is the third day, only nine days to go." the man in the white coat said as he strapped his overly muscular arms onto the operating table. "These arms are getting too big for these restraints." Giovanni commented as he gazed into his monstrous arms. "Let's just hope that nothing goes bad while we're testing." the assistant said nervously as he pulled a tray of syringes out from a super chilled box.

"So shall we start with the dark injection today sir?" the scientist asked already pulling out a needle filled with a dark purple fluid. "No, I'm not risking the dark injection, just stick to the original set, everything except dark." the boss firmly ordered as his subordinates obeyed. "If you say so. First injection, Dragon type, 750 CC's." the scientist said flatly as he began to pump every ounce of fluid into his boss' arm.

Every vein was forced up against Giovanni's skin as beads of sweat formed the top of his forehead. The reaction soon ended as the scientist and his assistant continued with their injections. Hour after hour of careful measuring and perfect vein targeting they finally finished. "Alright that's it for today." the assistant sighed as he eagerly pulled his silicon gloves off. "Good. Tomorrow we won't be doing injections, instead we'll be testing out my new abilities." the grossly muscular man laughed as he ripped his way out of his restraints and walked out of the operating room.

"His muscles look like poop!" the assistant whispered once his boss was out of earshot. "Ah jeez, you know what just ignore that for today because I'm not in the mood for these pointless remarks." the scientist said as he took his coat off and his gloves and threw them in the incinerator. He then put on a nice black jacket as he walked by the fire pit that was emitting small puffs of black dust and ash.

"Hey what's wrong?" the assistant asked as he too dumped his operating clothes in the incinerator. "The wife's yelling at me because she doesn't think that my job is such a good thing." the scientist sighed. "Yeah I don't wanna go any further." the assistant said flatly as they both walked into the elevator that led them into Team Rocket's secret underground parking structure.

…

"Hmm..." a blue dragon mumbled to himself as the red eon broke their hug. '_Something wrong Ken?' _Latias asked. "Well we've known each other for a while now but we don't even have nicknames for each other." Ken said in embarrassment. '_Oh you're right! But what would they be?' _Latias asked in confusion. "How about... Tia-Chan!" Ken said after his quick brainstorm. '_I like it!' _Latias blushed at her cute nickname.

'_Let's see, your nickname will be Ken-Chan!' _the cheerful red dragon said. "Awesome!" Ken cheered in agreement, a little embarrassed at his new nickname. "Well what should we do now Tia-Chan?" Ken asked chuckling slightly. '_Let's go to Bianca's and see how she's doing Ken-Chan.' _Latias said dragging Ken by the arm as they flew out of the garden in a flash.

'_Why don't we use our nicknames one more time for Bianca? We'll still use them, but not as much you know what I mean?' _Latias asked her invisible friend. "Yeah I know what you mean." Ken said as they made their way to Bianca's peaceful home. "What time is it Latias?" Ken said, reverting back to their original names. '_I think it's around 7:30, but I'm sure Bianca is already up.' _Latias replied. The two invisible dragons revealed themselves in their friend's backyard as they easily made it into the house through the patio door.

"Oh hey you guys." Bianca greeted as she was almost done cooking breakfast for herself, but thought ahead and made more for Ken and Latias. The girl in the green top had cooked up three delicious looking bacon and egg sandwiches which she placed on three plates for her two eons. "I just finished making breakfast for us, I hope you guys like bacon and egg sandwiches!" Bianca said as she washed her hands and sat down in front of her steaming sandwich.

"Thank you Bianca." the two dragons said in unison as they turned into their human forms and sat down in a chair. "So how are you two doing? You guys aren't doing anything dirty behind my back are you?" Bianca said raising an eyebrow after she took a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice. "What no!" Ken said immediately blushing furiously. '_We would never do such things!' _Latias retorted, her blush matching Ken's.

"Just kidding. I didn't think you guys would over react to that." Bianca giggled as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Hey Tia-Chan." Ken called to Latias who had a mouthful of eggs in her mouth. '_Yes Ken-Chan?' _Latias telepathed, catching Ken's setup. "Wait what did you guys just call each other!" Bianca gasped, almost choking on her food. The two dragons laughed quietly at their friends sudden reaction.

"Wait a minute, Chan means, I just learned this in class!" Bianca grunted as she struggled to remember her academics. "Chan is used for young children, grandparents, teenage girls, and lovers..." Bianca stopped her list as she thought she knew what was going on. "Latias are you cheating on Ash!" the girl in the green top gasped. The two eons clearly realized that their friend had misunderstood their nickname meanings and face faulted.

"Um Bianca I think you're forgetting another one, it's also used between close friends." Ken said after he finished his sandwich. "Oh yeah..." Bianca said in embarrassment as she quickly tried to calm down. "I like you're names, they're so cute! It's too bad you guys aren't in a relationship or else those names would have made anybody blush at cute it is." Bianca gushed towards her friend and crush as she began to clean up their plates.

'_Thanks Bianca." _Latias said as her friend put all three plates into the dishwasher. "No problem. '_I wish Ken and I used nicknames for each other.'"_ Bianca thought to herself as a sudden but quick wall of depression hit her. '_That was so good, thanks Bianca!' _the red dragon thanked as she wiped crumbs from her lips.

"No problem." Bianca replied with a warm smile. "Hey I just realized something, we need to take a group picture!" Bianca cheered as she pulled a digital camera from her art supplies bag. "Oh yeah. I guess we never took a picture together." Ken said a little disappointed. '_Well let's take a picture in the backyard then!' _Latias cheered, clearly excited for this picture.

The three friends eagerly rushed out of the patio door while the artist ran back inside to fetch her tripod. "Alright you guys, are you ready?" Bianca asked as she mounted her expensive looking camera on the matte black tripod. '_Yeah, come on Bianca!' _Latias called out. "Almost done!" Bianca replied as she set the timer on her camera for ten seconds.

"Say cheese!" Ken said with a smile as both girls copied his action. A clicking noise was heard from the camera as Bianca walked up to see how they looked. The picture revealed two smiling dragons with an overjoyed girl in between them. "Hey look you guys." Bianca said as she beckoned her friends to come to her. "Ah, this will make a fine memory." Ken sighed as he lay down on the grass. '_We look so happy.' _Latias commented.

"I'm going to the pharmacy to have this picture developed." Bianca said as she made her way towards the front door. '_See you soon!' _Latias called out as the door shut behind the girl in the green top.

…

"That was a great breakfast!" Ash sighed as he picked his teeth with a toothpick. "Yeah I didn't think that this place would serve an amazing meal like ours, let alone breakfast." Misty said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Good, Ash's meal, or meals, haven't even made a tiny dent in our funds." Brock said in relief as he put his overstuffed wallet.

"Wow Brock where did all of that come from? I thought we were broke?" Misty whispered, trying to not draw any attention to them. "Oh Ken gave me this money for the time that we'll be staying here." Brock informed his friends as he started to search for Nurse Joy. "I didn't think he won that much money!" Ash said a little loudly as he was hushed by an irritated red headed girl.

"Not so loud!" Misty said in a harsh whisper as a large vein popped out from her temple. "Sorry." Ash whispered back in embarrassment as he raised his hands in defense. "I found her! Hey Misty why don't you and Ash head back to the pokemon center and get his pokemon?" Brock suggested as he got out of his seat after he had paid the bill.

"Ok. Come Ash let's go." Misty said flatly as she beckoned the dense headed boy to follow her. "Later Brock." Ash waved to his friend as he exited the crowded restaurant. The dark boy just nodded in response as he approached the smiling Nurse.

"Oh hello Brock. How are you doing today?" Nurse Joy asked with her usual smile. "Hello Nurse Joy. I'm doing fine, how about you?" Brock asked in response. "I'm doing fine as well, thank you for asking. Anyway, let's get started on some basic breeding lessons so I know how much that you have learned." Nurse Joy said taking a sip of her green tea. "Ok then." Brock said flatly.

…

Another end of another chapter! yeah i forgot to add the ending author's notes for this one but now it's fixed. Until next time on The Unknown Latios!


	17. First use of the darkness

Welcome back readers for another chapter of The Unknown Latios! I'm starting to get a little used to writing but it's hard to think about writing when I'm only halfway through one out of two of my honors English reading assignments... And yeah excuse me for any mistakes because I'm still trying to get in the writing motion or habit. Also one last thing, this chapter gets pretty intense and isn't really for the feint of heart, and Ken gets a little out of character too. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ridgyaxe welcome back! Well for Ken I just added the Chan cause you know you can't really shorten Ken any more than it is already and stuff. And as for Giovanni, I'm pretty sure he would do it himself considering that his missions had failed twice already and yeah the meetings would be weirder but who cares! Those people get paid a lot of money to sit down and listen to their freakishly buff boss xD.

Welcome back Twilight-The Moon Spirit!

Yeah! LatiasXash! Welcome back! Haha yeah that was a lot of money from Ken! He's super rich! I didn't include his total savings but I made it up to five million dollars in winnings and saving!

And Lucario9000, your review was very um, blunt or straight forward... but thank you anyway xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or their characters just Ken.

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"Ok. Come Ash let's go." Misty said flatly as she beckoned the dense headed boy to follow her. "Later Brock." Ash waved to his friend as he exited the crowded restaurant. The dark boy just nodded in response as he approached the smiling Nurse._

_"Oh hello Brock. How are you doing today?" Nurse Joy asked with her usual smile. "Hello Nurse Joy. I'm doing fine, how about you?" Brock asked in response. "I'm doing fine as well, thank you for asking. Anyway, let's get started on some basic breeding lessons so I know how much that you have learned." Nurse Joy said taking a sip of her green tea. "Ok then." Brock said flatly._

…

"I'm impressed Brock, it seems that you've learned almost everything about breeding from very basic to intermediate!" Nurse Joy praised her well educated student. "Thank you Nurse Joy, I've been reading up on all sorts of material on breeding." Brock said proudly as a waitress handed him his steaming cup of tea. "It's good that you know most of your stuff Brock, without you, your friends would probably be so hopeless like the many trainers that visit the pokemon center." the pink haired nurse gave a sigh of stress.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Brock chuckled a little. "Well that's all for today, sorry we couldn't discuss much today." Nurse Joy apologized as she picked up her spaghetti string purse and stood up. "That's alright, I'm just grateful enough that you took your time to help me." Brock said as he too stood up, he stretched his limbs after about an hour and a half's worth of discussion and questions. "Well I'm off, I'll be here again next week if you wish to continue with your lessons Brock." the nurse said as she made her way for the exit.

"Alright then, I'll see you next week!" Brock called back with enthusiasm as he paid the bill for his drinks. "I hope Ash and Misty are doing ok." Brock muttered to himself as he began the tough battle of fighting his way through the bustling crowd.

…

"That's the last of them." and elderly man said through the screen. "Thanks Professor Oak." Ash said as he put his pokeballs away with care. The professor then ended the call . "So Ash do you know when your first match is?" Misty asked while the baby egg pokemon in her arms fidgeted.

"My first match will be in two days at around ten pm." Ash answered surprisingly. "Is that enough time to get your pokemon trained?" Misty continued to ask, surprised that Ash actually knew when his match was. "I hope so." Ash said flatly. Misty sweatdropped. "There's not many people in the pokemon center today." Misty said to herself. "I guess they're all out in the plaza." Ash replied. "I guess your right." Misty said falling out of reality and into a dreamlike state, slowing falling asleep. "Hey is there something wrong Misty?" Ash asked. "Huh what? Oh, no I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." the red headed girl replied after she was suddenly brought back into reality.

After their short conversation, a boy with spiky hair came through the sliding glass doors with sweat dropping down his face. "What happened to you Brock?" Ash asked his exhausted friend. "Those people are crazy!" Brock said through loud gasps for air. The boy took a few moments to recover and regain his composure, "So did you get your pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Yup, I got em right here." Ash replied as he lifted the side of his shirt revealing six tiny pokeballs. "Oh good, after we rest up back in our room we should get your pokemon pokemon ready for your first match." the squinty eyed boy said as he began to walk towards his friends.

"Good idea Brock." Misty said as she gave out a sigh of exhaustion. "Something wrong Misty?" Brock asked while he led the group in the direction of their room. "Oh no I'm fine, just a little tired." Misty said again. The two boys exchanged looks and continued for their room. "Why don't you guys rest for a little bit while I whip something up for our pokemon." Brock said as he put on his plaid apron and began to pull ingredients and cooking appliances from his backpack. "Thanks Brock." Ash said as they all released their pokemon.

After their release, one of Ash's pokemon turned around and tackled him to the ground. 'Ash!' the green dinosaur cheered as she began to nuzzle her trainer. "Um it's nice to see you too Bayleaf." Ash said awkwardly as he tried to defend himself from his pokemon's licking. "Alright that's enough Bayleaf." Ash laughed because the leaf on Bayleaf's head began to tickle him.

'Oh alright.' the dinosaur said in disappointment as she dismounted her downed trainer. "So Ash have you talked to Latias recently?" Misty asked as she walked out of the bathroom. "Uh, no." Ash replied, a little depressed. "That's too bad, but at least you sent her that necklace right?" the girl said sympathetically. "Yeah I guess you're right." Ash said feeling a little better.

"_What? Who the hell is this Latias girl? When I find her I'll make sure that she wont take my Ash!" _Bayleaf roared in her thoughts as she started to devise a plan on what she would do when she finds Ash's heart stealer. "Whoa Bayleaf are you feeling alright?" Ash asked his jealous filled pokemon, sensing her anger. 'What? Nothing! I'm ok!' Bayleaf said frantically as she was pulled from her enraged jealous state. "Ok if you say so." Ash said reluctantly.

'Wait, did you just understand what I said?' the dinosaur asked in disbelief."Yup! It's great now that I can fully communicate with my pokemon." Ash said happily. Ash's team gasped in shock. "What's wrong with your pokemon Ash?" Misty asked as his pokemon began to huddle around him. "Nothing, but I'm gonna have to tell them the story of why I can understand them." Ash sighed. "Can you help me with this?" the raven haired boy asked. "Yeah sure." Misty said flatly as she sat next to her friend on the neatly made bed.

…

"I'm back you guys!" Bianca called out as she entered her house and ran up to the patio door. '_Hey Bianca, did you get the pictures developed?' _Latias asked. "Yup, I got em right here." the girl replied as she pulled out six photos the size of a playing card. "Are these extras for Ash and the others?" Ken asked as he and Latias flew up to the girl. "Yup." Bianca replied as she handed the two dragons on copy of the photo. '_But isn't it a little strange that we're giving them a photo of just us?' _Latias asked as she carefully held her photo in her claws.

"Not really, but I'll be leaving for the post office as soon as I put my picture away." Bianca said as she walked back into her house and went up the stairs. '_I know where I'm putting this!.' _Latias said to herself as she tucked the picture in between her ear and made sure that it wouldn't fall out easily. "Where are you going to put your picture?" Ken asked as he changed into his human form and placed the picture into his leather wallet. '_Somewhere special.' _Latias replied. "Your brother's plaque?" Ken asked and was answered by Latias with a quick nod. Ken gave out a friendly laugh that turned into a deep sigh.

"It sure is different without Latios." Ken sighed as a depressed expression made it's way to his face. '_Yeah. But at least he talks to us in our dreams.' _Latias said as she too gave out a small sigh. "Yeah." Ken simply said.

The green shirted girl quickly ran up to her room and pinned her picture on her wall long with the several other memories that she shared with her friends and family. Before Bianca too off to send the remaining pictures to Ash, she took one last look at the picture. "Latios, he does look like the playful side of you." she said to herself quietly as she walked out of her room and went down the stairs.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes!" Bianca called out to Latias and Ken. "See you soon!" Ken replied as the door once again shut behind the girl. '_Lets got to the garden and come back before she returns. _Latias said as she cloaked her feathers in her invisible down. "Ok." Ken replied flatly as he too turned invisible. The two quickly made their way to the garden as the became visible under the thick cover of the trees. '_We miss you brother.' _Latias whispered as she securely placed the picture on top of the plaque. "Let's make a quick prayer." Ken said, beginning his prayer.

The two dragons stood in the beautiful silence of the garden as they finished up their prayers. '_Ken remember when you put us in the soul dew?' _Latias asked. "Yeah, would you like to go again?" Ken replied, fully aware of the consequences. '_As much as I made me happy, no, Ken. I don't ever want to go back if that means that you'll be hurt in the process. Why did you do it even though you knew what would happen!' _Latias sadly demanded.

"I did it so that you could have a proper goodbye with your brother." Ken said guiltily because he made Latias sad. '_Thank you for that but why didn't you tell me before you took us!' _Latias continued. "Because I knew that if I told you, you would be against it." Ken said feeling incredibly stupid as a tear formed in his eye. '_I'm sorry Ken.' _Latias sighed, defusing the tension a little. "It's alright. Come on, we should go back to Bianca's house before she gets back." Ken said as he gently grabbed Latias' hand and cloaked himself.

'_Wait. Can we walk there please?' _Latias asked quietly. "Sure, why not?" Ken said with a smile. The two dragons transformed into their human forms and walked out of the secret garden. Without noticing it, Latias had her arm wrapped in Ken's arm as they walked through the winding alleys of Altomare. After several twists and turns, Ken noticed something clinging to his arm. H looked down to find Latias leaning her head against his arm while holding it at the same time. Ken gave an inaudible sigh of affection until he realized something.

"_No! This is wrong! I shouldn't be looking at this in that kind of way! She loves Ash!" _Ken thought to himself as he tried his best to ignore the clinging girl. '_It's getting pretty late, I hope Bianca's alright.' _Latias worried as she brought herself even closer to Ken. "Well we flew to the garden while the sun was setting and since we left the garden a coupe of minutes ago, Bianca should be at the postal office by now." Ken said. '_I guess your right. Lets go meet up with her there.' _Latias said. "Alright." Ken replied as he changed directions.

The two quickly came up to the large postal office hoping to find their friend, which they did, but she was accompanied by three large men. "Come on little girl, we don't bite." one of the grizzly men said in his deep monstrous voice as he grabbed Bianca's wrist. "Let go of me you freak!" Bianca shouted, pulling her arm away from the man. A young man I his twenties ran out of the post office in his work clothes, "Hey what do you think you're doing!"

One of the three men turned to the scrawny postal man, "None of your business!" He said as he punched the postal man's face, spewing blood on the cold pavement. "What the hell are you doing!" Bianca shouted again as she went down to help the knocked out man. "Bianca!" the two disguised dragons shouted in unison as they ran up to help them. "Oh look, she has a twin that's with her boyfriend!" the second brute cheered as if he was jumping for joy.

"And take a look at that necklace." the first man said as the three criminals turned their attention to Latias' gleaming necklace. "Hey back off!" Ken growled as he put his arm in front of the whimpering Latias. "Come on let's go Bianca." Ken said as he discretely healed the mans nose and gently but firmly grabbed Bianca's arm. "But we have to do something about them!" Bianca said as Ken pulled her and Latias away from the scene.

"I'll take care of them, both of you go back to the house!" Ken ordered as the two identical girls reluctantly left their friend. "Look, their little hero is here to save the day." the second man said mockingly. "Come on boys lets get him!" the first man ordered as the three monstrous men charged at Ken. "_Uhg! I can't use my full strength in this form, and I cant just reveal to them what I really am." _Ken cursed in his thoughts as the second man made the first move.

The second brute launched a punch at Ken's arm with incredible power that sent the boy back a little as he regained his footing. The first and third went for Ken's stomach which he blocked just in time and clenched his arm in pain. "Ooh, someone knows how to fight." the third man scoffed. Suddenly the three men exchanged looks and nodded and charged at Ken once again. "_Another attack?" _Ken thought to himself as he prepared his body for their attacks.

The three men split up before the point of impact, the second and third going to the sides and after the girls while the first one launched a punch into the confused boy's stomach. Ken had the wind knocked out of him and went down, trying to regain his breath. "Ken!" Bianca cried "Come back here little girls!" the men said as they successfully grabbed and pinned down each girl to the wall. "Ha, not much of a fighter now are you?" the first man said as he towered over the helpless boy. "_Dammit!" _Ken cursed in his thoughts

"No, stop!" Bianca cried as the men pushed the two girls even harder against the stone wall. "Shut up!" the third man yelled as both men stabbed the upper back part of the girl's thighs, blood trickled from their wounds and created a pool on the concrete. "We haven't done a gang bang in a while haven't we?" the first man laughed as he kicked Ken in the ribs. "_No. Move body, move!" _Ken thought as he coughed up blood. "I like your body." the second man whispered into Latias' ear. Tears began to form in both of their eyes as they could feel the men explore their bodies.

"Alright let's get this started!" the third brute cheered as they forced the girls on their hands and knees. "Stop!" Bianca cried. "Shout all you want, it'll only make us do it harder!" the first man said as he walked behind them. "Let's just rip through their clothes as we go." the third man suggested. The three men got into position as they began to unzip their tattered jeans. "Like hell you are!" Ken said after he recovered. With just a step Ken flashed up to the group of men and stopped them with his psychic grip.

"What? I can't move!" the third man said through his frozen gritted teeth. "You like this don't you?" Ken said in an evil tone as he grasped the man's zipper and violently ripped it up, the man's nether regions poured blood on the pavement. The second man suddenly broke free of Ken's limited psychic hold and charged at Ken with his knife, cutting a up a large section of Ken's side. "Damn!" Ken cursed as he quickly regained control of the man's body. "_This form is too limited!" _Ken thought to himself as a strange black fluid poured out of Ken's injury along with his blood.

Bianca and Latias were frozen in fear as they clenched their tear filled eyes. Ken then temporarily deafened both of the girls as he got his footing while grasping his bleeding injury. "You know, doing that has just made me pissed beyond belief." Ken said getting out of his usual kind and sensitive character. "Looks like you're gonna have some fun!" Ken chuckled as he transformed into his dark form while still holding the appearance of a human.

Black fire engulfed Ken's body as his eyes turned black with a yellow color and a black pupil. A black X appeared on his throat as he kept his consciousness intact "What the hell are you?" the first man said through stiff lips, still frozen by Ken's psychic. "Don't worry about it." Ken said with a devilish smile. "Let's start with you." Ken said to the still crying man, minus his manhood. "You like doing this to girls? Now what would you do if someone happened to do the same to you?" Ken asked holding the man's chin.

"We're sorry! Just let us go!" the man said through his frozen lips. "I don't think so, you tried to harass my friends, and you stabbed them. And one of them I can't bare to see her even a little depressed, and you made her cry!" Ken yelled as he gripped the man's throat, clenching tighter and tighter with each enraging word until blood filled the man's mouth. "You're gonna fucking die!" Ken laughed as black strips extended from his arm and pierced the man's feet, legs, stomach, torso, arms, and finally his head.

Blood and brains were found swimming in their own juices on the ground as Ken released him from his psychic grasp. The other two men began to cry from the sheer terror that emanated from this young boy. "Please stop! We'll leave!" the second man cried. "Oh, I'm sorry, but shouting will only make me do it harder!" Ken laughed maniacally as he slowly walked up to the second man. "Why are scum like you here on such a nice and peaceful island like this?" Ken said becoming a little more creative as he made a jagged scythe from his flames. The two men began to shriek in hysteria as the boy approached them.

"Don't you think that you deserve an even more painful punishment? You were the one that actually stabbed the girl that I care for!" Ken said as he raised his scythe. Instead of striking him Ken took his time in punishing his victim. "I'm jealous, your arm is so muscular, all of those veins forced up to your skin." Ken said in false admiration as he traced the man's veins with his scythe, making a violent jerking motion every now and then as it tore the flesh away from his bones.

"And look at those abs! Wow you must go to the gym pretty often huh?" Ken continued as he finished the remaining visible veins in the man's arms and examined his stomach. "Let's see if you can take a hit." Ken said as he forced his fist through the man's chest, creating a large hole that escaped through the man's back. "Guess not." Ken sighed in disappointment as he released his psychic grip on the second man and turned his attention to the first as he flicked shards of spinal cord off of his hand.. The demonic boy walked away from the two piles of flesh that glistened in the darkening sky.

"And as for you my friend, your punishment will be extra special." Ken smiled devilishly as his closed his eyes which began to glow purple as he explored the depths of the man's mind. Ken flew around the man's mind until he found the very center of it all and planted a seed of fear and sadness in it. "Bye bye." Ken chuckled as he mentally crushed the man's mind, trapping him in a never ending nightmare.

Ken stood up and looked up at the sky. "Wow, it's pretty late." Ken said to himself. "_Release." _Ken said in a trance inducing voice, the invisible plugs that Ken placed on Latias and Bianca disappeared, giving them the ability to hear again. "Could you guys hold still for a moment while I heal you?" Ken asked as he knelt down in between the two girls in their indecent position and examined their wounds.. "Huh? What happened Ken?" Bianca hiccuped. "Don't worry, I took care of them, so please just hold still." Ken said calmly as he gently grasped each knife in both of his hands.

"This might hurt a little." Ken warned as he safely removed the implanted knives. '_Ah!' _Latias cried softly. "Here this will make it feel better." Ken said as his hands shone a soft green light. Just before Ken placed his hands on their wounds a thought struck Ken's mind. "_Wait a minute... Ahg!" _Ken gasped as he stared directly at their butts. "O-ok here I go." Ken stuttered as he placed his hands on them and looked away, a blush appeared on his flaming face.

"There, it's all patched up." Ken sighed as he helped the two girls up. "Thank you Ken." Bianca said as she looked up to see Ken in his dark form. "W-what happened to you Ken?" Bianca gasped as she found Ken engulfed in black flames and some of his features were changed. "Oh this? I'll tell you later." Ken said as he frantically changed back to his normal form, a black veil covered Ken and quickly disappeared. "Come on, lets go back to the house." Ken said in a calming voice as he transformed into his real form and helped both girls get on his back.

"Bianca was mildly shocked by the event but for Latias she was still pretty shaken up. '_Ken!' _Latias cried, hiccuping uncontrollably as she dug her face into the back of Ken's shoulder. Before taking off Ken turned his head to comfort the girl, "Don't worry, they're gone and they can't hurt you anymore." Latias calmed down slightly as she returned to her dragon form and rested her head on Ken's back.

"_Poor Latias, I hope she pulls through." _Ken thought as he took off in the night sky. Latias quickly fell asleep but Bianca was still wide awake, thinking, not of the tragic event but of something else. "_Hehe, Ken touched my butt." _Bianca smiled with a blush as she enjoyed the nighttime scenery.

"_Phew, _We're here." Ken sighed as he flew low to the ground to allow Bianca to dismount him as moved Latias a little so that she was piggy back riding him. "Are you feeling better Bianca?" Ken asked quietly as he headed for the patio door. "You could say that, but I'm still a little shaken up from what happened." Bianca giggled a little. "Huh?" Ken asked, not knowing what the girl was thinking of.

"Welcome back Bianca, Latias, Ken." the elderly man said as he sat down at the kitchen table drinking a hot chocolate. "Grandpa, we were almost raped!" Bianca said quietly as tears formed in her eyes. "What! Where they-" "No, Ken was able to stop them in time." Bianca said, calming down a bit. "_Phew_ Thank you Ken. Once again I'm am very grateful for what you've done." Lorenzo thanked as he made sure Bianca was alright, gave her a hug, and went to his room to read.

"Ken could you bring Latias up to my room, I don't want to sleep alone after what happened today." Bianca asked kindly. "Yeah sure I understand." Ken replied as he followed Bianca up the stairs, making sure the patio door was closed before he left. "Today was crazy." Ken sighed as he floated through the hallways and followed Bianca into her pink room.

Ken flew up to the bed and gently placed the sleeping dragon on it, pulling the blankets over her to keep her warm. "You really care about her don't you?" Bianca whispered with a smile. "Uh, yeah I do." Ken said with a blush. "You're such a good person." Bianca said randomly as she hugged the slightly embarrassed dragon. "Thanks." Ken said, returning the hug. "Well I better get back to the garden." Ken said as he made his way for the exit. "Wait! Um, could you stay here for the night too? I'll feel more secure that way." Bianca asked, becoming frightened of her own house.

"Sure, just let me check up on things really quick and then I'll come back." Ken reassured her. "Ok, be safe!" Bianca said as the blue eon flew out of the door and down to the backyard. "Hmm, what's with her? She's all bubbly even after what's happened." Ken muttered to himself as he quickly flew the garden, checked up on everything, scanned the island of Altomare, and headed back to Bianca's house within ten minutes.

On the way to Bianca's house Ken noticed his wound from earlier that day. It had already dried up as flakes of blood chipped from his feathers. "Ew!" Ken said as he shot a water gun at the dried wound to wash it off. "_That wound was really deep, like about five inches. And it's already healed." _Ken thought in amazement as he floated through the patio door and up the stairs to Bianca's room. "Hey I'm back." Ken whispered as he pulled the door open.

"Oh hey Ken." Bianca replied as she closed her sketchbook. "Goodnight!" Ken suddenly said as he flew down to the extremely fuzzy pink rug on the floor. "Why don't you sleep on my bed Ken, instead of the floor." Bianca offered. "O-ok. Thanks." Ken stuttered as carefully got into bed and pulled the blankets over him with reluctance.

"Well goodnight Bianca." Ken whispered. "Goodnight Ken." Bianca replied as she fell quickly into a deep sleep. The order they slept in was Bianca, Latias in the middle, and Ken on the end with huge blush on his face.

…

Yes! What a crazy chapter! See you next time on The Unknown Latios!


	18. Two days left

Hello welcome back everybody to another chapter of The Unknown Latios! Wow this story sure has been going on for a while hasn't it? To be honest I didn't think that it would make it this far xD I can write around seven pages of writing in a couple of days, while I can barely write three for my honors English assignments. But! I have already finished 1984 and the assignment! Suck it school! But I still have the long as hell, boring as crap, Tale of Two Cities... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And one more thing readers! I hope you've been paying attention to the story because I'm going to be bringing up some topics from the very first chapters!

Yeah! Thanks again Ridgyaxe for your amazing review! And the reason for not putting in a Giovanni part in the last chapter was because I felt that it wasn't necessary for that chapter, but don't worry I'll be including that in this chapter. Haha no need to be baggin on Lucario, just another reader giving his thoughts, so please leave him alone if you may.

Hmm not many reviews last chapter...

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"Oh hey Ken." Bianca replied as she closed her sketchbook. "Goodnight!" Ken suddenly said as he flew down to the extremely fuzzy pink rug on the floor. "Why don't you sleep on my bed Ken, instead of the floor." Bianca offered. "O-ok. Thanks." Ken stuttered as carefully got into bed and pulled the blankets over him with reluctance._

_"Well goodnight Bianca." Ken whispered. "Goodnight Ken." Bianca replied as she fell quickly into a deep sleep. The order they slept in was Bianca, Latias in the middle, and Ken on the end with huge blush on his face._

…

"Alright Giovanni this day five, only a week left." the man in the white coat said as he ripped his silicon gloves off of his somewhat aged hands. "A week eh? I don't think I can wait that long, lets make it two more days." the boss sneered as he put on his now extra large custom fit jacket, since his body was too huge for his old clothing. "But sir don't you think that's a little too soon? Even though I'm not the one being attacked, I'm a little scared at the changed deadline." the assistant said in shock.

"No worries, I thought I would've need more time to get to the point at which I'm at. But I guess this will have to do, anyway I still need to tend to other matters, going on with the rest of the week would eat at my schedule." the nicely dressed and enormous man said as he got on his feet and started for the white doors.

"So how much will be injected tomorrow?" the scientist asked. "Same as today. But I need you to get up at four thirty am so I can finally test my strength after one final set of injections." Giovanni said as he flexed his grossly oversized biceps that had strange red markings going up from his wrists to the rest of his body. "Yes sir!" the two men saluted as they watched their boss exit the surgical room. "Hey ever wonder why we use the surgical room instead of the lab?" the assistant asked as he helped his superior clean up. "No, so shut up and help me clean." the scientist retorted rudely as he threw away all of the empty syringes and gave his assistant fresh ones to refill with their type extractions.

The assistant said nothing but scowled as he refilled each syringe as he was told to do.

"_Hmm, I wonder how strong I've gotten." _Giovanni thought to himself as a perfect ball of crystal clear water appeared out of nowhere in his hand. "That's just too boring." the nicely dressed man muttered to himself. "Let's get creative." Giovanni said to himself as he stopped in his tracks to concentrate. In an instant the ball began to boil as a white flame erupted from the top of it. Spiked rock formations oozed out of the boiling fire water ball as waves of electricity was added to the power recipe. "I wonder." the boss continued to mutter to himself.

Suddenly, the nicely dressed man consumed the incredulous looking item in his hand and it went down his throat without a problem from the spikes. After a few moments Giovanni began to shine a brilliant white that matched the heat intensity of the sun. the hallway began to emit smoke but was instantly repaired by an unknown source. "_What's this? Hmm it seems that I have acquired powers of the light. Why did I have to be stuck with the ironic power? It doesn't matter. I will kill subject 21 either way." _Giovanni thought to himself as he made his way to his office. The man pushed open the heavy double doors as they quietly shut behind the large man.

The nicely dressed man stepped on his expensive carpet and planted himself in his chair. Giovanni pulled himself closer to his desk and took a notepad from out of the drawer closest to his left hand. "Well this shouldn't be too difficult." Giovanni mumbled as he reached for his pen in his jacket pocket and began writing on the crisp pages. "Drop off point: Ten miles east of Altomare on a disguised fishing boat. Equipment: none. Time: 24:00. Objectives: Kill subject 21, capture legendary pokemon Latias, demolish what's left of Altomare after I've completed the mission."

"_Seems fairly easy. It may be crude but that will be fixed as I go." _the nicely dressed man thought to himself. "Hmm I don't think planning will be required." Giovanni muttered as he ripped off the page with his crude plans and threw it in the trash can under his desk. "_I'll just teleport into an alley when it's dark." _Giovanni thought as he looked out into the dark nighttime sky through his window.

…

The sun rose, slowly blanketing the land in it's warm glory as it alerted every being that it was morning, except one person, Ash. Brock and Misty had set their alarm clocks for seven thirty which they responsibly woke up to. The boy and the girl brushed their teeth without any conversation and dressed themselves before facing the sound asleep raven haired boy who's alarm clock was still going off. "Misty I'll make us some breakfast. Can you wake up Ash while I'm at it?" Brock asked as he dug through his backpack for a red and green plaid apron.

"Sure, no problem." Misty replied somewhat happily. "_Although it's a pain in the neck to wake this boy up, it sure is fun!" _Misty giggled as she approached the sleeping boy. "Now how should I wake him up today?" the red headed girl said to herself as she tied her hair into it's original style. "I know!" Misty whispered with an evil chuckle.

The red headed girl walked over to the other side of Ash's bed and carefully examined the snoring yellow ball that lay next to him. "This is revenge for making me buy you food back in Altomare!" Misty whispered loudly as she gently picked up the sleeping mouse and dropped him onto Ash's face from a couple feet above. Pikachu was still asleep as he was free falling, but the instant he landed on his trainer's face, the mouse instinctively erupted with crackling electricity waking Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed after the wave of startling electricity ended. 'Huh? What happened!' Pikachu gasped as he frantically got up, unknowing of what Misty had just done. "_Sweet, sweet revenge." _Misty sighed inaudibly as she walked away from the scene without being noticed. "Wake up Ash" Misty said flatly, trying her best to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. "Uhg, fine." Ash grunted as he made his way for the bathroom to fix his frizzed hair that transformed itself into an afro.

"So early." Ash muttered as he walked out of the bathroom with his hair back to it's original messy state. "Breakfast is ready!" Brock called out from the kitchen. "Good cause I'm starving!" Ash instantly perked up as he dashed toward his plate that had a steaming hot omelet with bacon and toast on the side. "Wow, that always wakes him up doesn't it?" Misty said to Brock who nodded. "It sure does." Misty sweatdropped.

The three friends took their steaming plates to the table where they quietly ate their breakfast. "So what are we going to do today Brock?" Ash asked after he quickly cleaned his plate before the rest of his friends could. "Ash, if you eat that fast you could get a stomach ache." Misty scolded. "Sorry." the raven haired boy replied. "We're going to train the weakest of your pokemon and when we're done with that we should work on your strongest pokemon for a little." Brock said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"That's fine with me." Ash said, getting up and reclining in the soft couch. "Ok then. We will be leaving in thirty minutes, get ready Ash." Brock said as he and Misty finished their flavor filled breakfast. "Here let me take these." Misty said as she took the clean plates and walked towards the sink. "Thanks Misty." Brock said, putting on his shoes. "Ash take out the trash ok?" Misty said.

"What! Why do I have to take out the trash?" Ash whined. "Cause, you haven't done anything but eat. The least you could do is take out the trash. And besides, how would you learn to take care of yourself if Latias became sick?" Misty teased as she forcefully handed the blushing boy the trash bag. "Ok..." Ash said quietly as he quickly walked out of the their room and headed for the dumpster out back.

"_Man, why would she say that. I would never let Latias care for me so much that I become completely useless. I love her too much to let her do that." _Ash thought as he hurriedly threw the trash bag into the odor erupting dumpster. "_When I'm done with the silver conference and get back to Altomare, I'm going to love and care for her like there's no tomorrow!" _Ash fist pumped, hitting his hand on the metal door frame. "OUCH!" the boy exclaimed as he clenched his swelling hand in pain.

"I really hope no one saw that." Ash said to himself as he walked back to his room. "There you are Ash. What took so long?" Misty asked as she adjusted her overall straps. "Oh nothing." the boy replied, trying to forget what he had done to his hand. "Alright let's go." Brock said as his hand reached for the door handle. "Hey wait, I thought we were going to leave in thirty minutes? It's only been ten!" Ash said before Brock could open the door.

"Well I thought you would take longer so I said thirty minutes." Brock replied as he opened the door. "Gee, thanks Brock." Ash sweatdropped as he followed his friends out the door. "I wonder how Ken and the others are doing back in Altomare?" Misty wondered as they walked out of the pokemon center and headed for and empty field to train in. "How about we call them after we're done training?" Brock suggested as they found the perfect spot for training.

"When did Ken give you his number?" Ash asked, trying to hide his excitement. "He gave it to me when we first met." Brock replied as he checked his pocket to make sure that he had his phone with him. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Ash replied slowly. "Let's get started!" Brock cheered as he put his backpack filled with supplies down on the grass.

"Who's up first?" Ash asked as he reached for his pokeballs. "Hmm, let's start with Phanphy." Brock said as Ash took out Phanphy's pokeball from his hip. "Come on out Phanphy!" the boy called out as a tiny light blue elephant appeared in front of Ash. "Daddy!" Phanphy squealed, tackling Ash to the ground.

"This is gonna be a while." Misty sighed as she took a seat on a tree stump.

…

"_Huh? Where am I?" Ken thought to himself as he got up and looked at his surroundings. "Wait this is the place where I beat my shadow!" Ken gasped as he frantically continued looking around. "It's an incredible feeling isn't it? All that power." a voice said from behind. "Who's there?" Ken almost demanded as he swiftly turned around. "It's me stupid. You never really learn do you?" the voice rudely replied. _

"_I thought I killed you? How can you still talk to me?" Ken asked, calming down a bit. "Questions, questions. So many questions coming from your mouth." the voice said as a black figure in the shape of a Latios emerged from the ground tied up in shackles and chains. Ken flinched slightly at the sight. "Don't worry, I can't hurt you. Well, not in these." the shadow said, showing his restraints to the confused Eon._

"_To answer your question about you killing me, the answer is no, you didn't kill me. You simply overpowered me and took control. If you did kill me, you would have no dark power to back you up." the shadow replied. "Oh." Ken said. "Yeah, it was incredible. The power felt so amazing. I can't even describe it in words." Ken continued as he looked down at his claws. _

"_You really like this power don't you?" the shadow asked with a strangely noticeable smile on his face. "Well yes and no. I like the feeling of this power, but at the same time I'm almost reluctant to use it." Ken replied as he grasped a black flame that he had made from out of his palm. _

"_Don't worry as long as you use it for good." the shadow said unexpectedly. "Did you just say for good?" Ken asked in shock. "Yes I did. I realized after you overpowered me and took me down I thought about some things while I was trapped and held as a slave for you." the shadow started. "Slave?" Ken interrupted._

"_Yes I became a slave for you, now let me finish the story asshole." the shadow rudely retorted. "I'm not gonna go into much detail, but I realized that trying to corrupt you with my power is useless. You're too pure." the shadow paused to scratch at his shackles. "Oh and just letting you know but this is your fifth door my king." the shadow finished. "Fifth door?" Ken asked in confusion. _

"_What do you have, Alzheimer's? The seven doors that have closed parts of your mind and memory. This is the fifth and you have two left, understand!" the shadow said in extreme annoyance. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Ken said, "But wait, I thought I already knew everything about myself? I mean what else is there to remember about myself?" Ken asked his rude counterpart. _

"_Your parents." the shadow replied flatly, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I guess your right, but I thought they died soon after I was born?" Ken asked getting more and more confused. "You might think you're right but your wrong. Ever since Team Rocket closed most of your memories I've been able to look past all seven doors to your past." the shadow said, looking directly looking into the eyes of his counterpart. "Well if the doors are gateways to my past, then why are you here?" Ken asked._

"_Because they trapped me in two of these doors, and two parts of your past have successfully been erased by Team Rocket. All of the other doors you've been through were memories that couldn't be erased, so they locked them behind these doors." the shadow explained with a grim expression. "What other memories have they erased?" Ken gasped inaudibly. _

"_But luckily those were the only two that were erased." the shadow added, earning a sigh of relief from the blue eon. "And don't even try asking me what's behind the last two doors." the shadow sneered. "I wasn't going to." Ken replied as everything around him shone white._

…

The blue dragon woke up and sat straight up, taking in his new surroundings. "_Two more doors huh?" _Ken thought to himself. The eon rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked out the window and then at the Hello Kitty clock on Bianca's nightstand. "6:48?" Ken said to himself quietly as he fell back into the overly pink bed. The dragon looked to his left to find Latias clinging tightly to his arm and Bianca peacefully sleeping with her blanket on the tip of her nose.

The blue eon smiled warmly at the peaceful scene. For the moment he had nothing to worry about. Nobody was in pain physically or emotionally, no crazy drama was happening, and no crazy secret organization was chasing after them. All of Ken's worries seemed to disappear from him. "How nice." Ken sighed happily as he brushed the sleeping eon's head with his claw.

The blue dragon paused for a few moments and yawned, and at that moment a sneeze erupted from the red eon, waking herself up. Every single speckle, particle, and whatever else you can think of exited Latias' mouth and nose and flew directly into Ken's mouth. "AHHHH!" Ken screamed into his pillow, choking on Latias' nasal and oral projectiles.

'_Ah... good morning Ken.' _Latias said sleepily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, not noticing the blue dragon's reaction to her sneeze. "Hm? What's going on? Oh good morning Latias." Bianca smiled warmly as she hugged her friend. The two girls still haven't noticed the choking dragon to their right. "I'll go make us breakfast." Bianca said as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. '_What's wrong Ken?' _Latias asked, finally noticing the screaming dragon.

Ken suddenly created a small ball of white fire and dropped it on his tongue as steam poured from his mouth and nose. "Ah..." Ken sighed as he fell straight on his face landing back onto the pillow. '_What were you doing?' _Latias asked, little giggles escaped from her as she covered her mouth. "I don't think you would want to know Latias." Ken said, recovering from his choking fit.

'_Just tell me!' _Latias pouted. "You sneezed in my mouth." Ken replied with a shudder. The red eon immediately burst into laughter after hearing the blue eon's words. "Hey! It's not funny! I almost choked to death!" Ken yelled which made Latias laugh even harder. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Ken said with a vein popping from his temple as he dragged the giggling dragon down to the kitchen table.

"What's so funny?" Bianca asked as she cracked a few eggs and poured it's contents into the pan. '_I sneezed in Ken's mouth!' _Latias managed to say in between laughs. "That is not even close to funny." Ken shuddered as he pulled out a chair for Latias to sit on. Bianca just stepped back and gave a slightly disgusted face as she continued her cooking.

'_I'm sorry Ken.' _Latias panted after her fit of laughter was finished. "I don't forgive you!" Ken said with a noticeable false angry tone as he turned away from the girl. '_Ken I'm really sorry! Don't be like that please.' _Latias said glomping Ken from behind. "Please don't sneeze in my ear." Ken said in false fear as he pretended to shudder. '_Don't worry, I wont. Unless you accept my apology!' _Latias said as she plucked her own feather and began tickling her dragon nose.

"Ah! Ok I forgive you!" Ken said frantically as he tried to unlatch Latias from his back. '_Good.' _Latias smiled as she tossed her feather into the trashcan. Ken gave out a sigh of relief as he sat down in one of the chairs by the table. "Were you like this around your brother?" Ken asked getting back up to fetch a glass of water for Latias and himself.

'_Nope.' _Latias said. Ken just sweatdropped as he came back to the table and handed Latias her water. '_I was a lot worse.' _Latias finished. "Alright, breakfast is ready!" Bianca cheered as she served the eons their food and went back to fetch her own plate. "Thank you Bianca!" the two dragons cheered in unison as they eagerly began eating their food. "Delicious, as it always is." Ken sighed happily as he took a sip from his cup.

"Thanks Ken. I'm glad that you like it so much." Bianca giggled with a small blush on her face from the praise. '_Are you doing anything today Bianca?' _Latias asked, with a mouthful of bacon. "Yeah, some museum person wants me to draw what I might _think _the secret garden looks like. '_Well that shouldn't be too hard right?' _Latias asked finishing her plate.

"Well your right, but after I finish the drawing, I have to change it up so it looks slightly different, but at the same time I have to make it look beautifully realistic." Bianca gave a tired sigh as she too finished her food. "Well, I should get going. That drawing is due tomorrow. Bye guys." Bianca said, waving to her friends as she took her art supplies from the counter and walked out the door.

"Bye Bianca!" the two eons said in unison. '_Here, let me take care of the dishes.' _Latias said as she picked up their plates and began washing them in the sink. "Need help?" Ken asked. '_No, I'm fine. Besides, you always do stuff for me. This is the least I could do for you.' _Latias said, quickly finishing all three plates.

"Oh yeah, I guess I do almost everything for you." Ken said, trying to remember times when he did everything to take care of Latias. '_You care too much Ken!'_ Latias squealed as she tackled Ken out of his chair. '_But that's why I like you!' _Latias squealed again, giving Ken a quick peck on the cheek. Ken gave the girl a warm smile as he hugged her back.

'_But really, you gotta let me do stuff for you too! You always do stuff for me, and it makes me feel sad when I cant do things in return! And it'll train me to be more helpful when Ashy comes back!' _Latias cheered, getting off of the blue eon. "_So wait is she using me or does she feel bad that she cant return the favor?" _Ken pondered as he got back up. '_Come on! Lets go outside!' _Latias said beckoning Ken to follow her out of the patio door.

"Where are we going?" Ken asked, immediately obeying the girl so he wouldn't be dragged along. The two paused, floating in the doorway in silence as Ken awaited Latias' answer. '_I don't know.' _Latias said flatly, keeping her smile intact. "Come on I know what we can do." Ken sighed as he gently grabbed Latias' claw and led her outside.

'_Where are we going?' _the red eon asked

"Somewhere." the dragon replied.

…

Another ending to another chapter! Well this one was kinda short, and boring, but oh well, sorry! Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	19. Worried brother

Welcome back readers to another chapter of The Unknown Latios! God, I just need three hundred more pages of The Tale of Two Cities... Yay... But don't worry, reading doesn't interrupt my writing too much. Well lets see, this chapter might include, ***** and **** happens to **** xD I'm just kidding I wouldn't ruin it for you! So I hope you enjoy this chapter everybody! And also, if your getting bored of my story go read one of my reviewer's story. It's called, Latios in a Human World by LatiasXash! Wow this story has been going on for two months already...

It seems that this story is collecting a small amount of haters... hmm something should be done.

Welcome back Ridgyaxe! Yeah Giovanni is getting pretty stupid... but he has a good reason for it! Business! And yeah I gave Giovanni light powers, because you cant always have a dark war right? There needs to be a little bit of diversity if you know what I mean xD. And for the doors, the fourth door was were where Ken battled his evil self, and the fifth was when he had the conversation with the shadow. And if you say so, just don't get into too much trouble with Lucario alright?

LatiasXash! Welcome back! I'm so happy for you that you finally wrote your first story! And don't worry, Ken wont turn into a killing beast, yet, or am I kidding? And also, don't gang up with Ridgyaxe and jump Lucario xD _Do it secretly..._ anyway thanks for your review!

Oh, hello Lucario... I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much... xD

Pokefan117061, congrats on your account! Ok let me explain the doors. Door one, Ken realizes who he is mostly except the key parts of his life. Door two, Ken remembers how he got his "extra" powers before the Marauder attacks. And door number three is when Colette saves Ken's life back at Team Rocket HQ. Sorry for the confusion if there was any!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or their characters. Just Ken and other stuff I'm too lazy to mention.

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"Where are we going?" Ken asked, immediately obeying the girl so he wouldn't be dragged along. The two paused, floating in the doorway in silence as Ken awaited Latias' answer. 'I don't know.' Latias said flatly, keeping her smile intact. "Come on I know what we can do." Ken sighed as he gently grabbed Latias' claw and led her outside._

_'Where are we going?' the red eon asked_

_"Somewhere." the dragon replied._

…

"Damn do we really have to get up this early!" the assistant whined as he constantly rubbed his eyes. "Quit your bitching and hurry up, we have to meet Giovanni back at the lab before we begin his training." the scientist said as he began a swift walk towards the infamous lab. "The sun isn't even up yet!" the assistant mumbled loudly. "Just shut up and follow me. _'No wonder he's an ass- istant.'_" the scientist thought as he arrived at his desired destination.

"Ah, just in time. Before we check on my psychical status, I need you two to inject me with one more shot, although it's ironic, I still need you to do it." Giovanni said, dressed in sweat pants and a skin tight running shirt in the place of his usual five thousand dollar suit. "What do you need sir?" the scientist asked as his assistant finally made it into the lab.

"Here take this, it's a list of what I need." Giovanni said as he took a small piece of paper from his sweat pants and handed it to his subordinate. "Hmm, lets see. 360 CC's of steel type, blah blah blah... Sir you want us to mix these together?" the scientist shouted in shock. "Of course, don't worry I know for a fact that it isn't dangerous, for me that is." the boss sneered. "Come on let's just do it and get it over with." the assistant slurred as he took the list with slight enthusiasm.

"Giovanni did you know that combining all of the pokemon types make the perfect type?" the scientist whispered in his boss' ear. "I'm a genius of course. Now get to it." Giovanni calmly ordered as he took a seat on the blood stained operating table.

The scientist and his assistant took many small bottles from every shelf, drawer, and cupboard and placed them on the counter. " This is a pretty large injection, so I need you to focus alright? Here take this." the scientist said as he handed his assistant his steaming hot coffee. "Oh thank you." the assistant slurred again as he quickly took the cup and emptied it's contents in a flash.

"Much better." the assistant said normally as he got to work. "Hey boss, I don't mean to be disrespectful or rude in any way, but I think it's pretty stupid that you're going to attack Altomare so soon." the assistant commented while he worked away. "What the hell did you say?" the scientist hissed as he quickly looked back at his boss.

"I'm glad that you asked." Giovanni chuckled without the slightest hint of anger. "It's mainly for business reasons. I can't spend months and months on this project and abandon my business with my clients." the boss explained calmly. "And if you ever say anything like that again, I'll snap your neck." the large boss whispered into the assistant's ear with his monstrous arm around his throat. "Yes sir!" the assistant said as he went back to work.

After ten minutes of quiet working, the scientist and his assistant have finally completed their boss' final dose. The scientist held the syringe up to the light, the fluid shined an intense white color. "Are you ready sir?" the scientist asked as he raised the needle up to the large man's arm vein. "Do it." Giovanni said as the scientist injected the white fluid into his boss' arm.

The veins of their boss shone white, even the ones that weren't forced up against his skin. Soon the two could see that the white light spread across their boss' body, revealing the outline of his internal organs. Then just as quickly as it came, the white light disappeared into nothing as Giovanni sat up. "Feel any different Giovanni?" the scientist asked. "Yes. Now lets go to the combat training area." Giovanni said as he wiped the blood from his arm and headed for the door.

"That was so cool!" the assistant whispered as he followed his superiors out the door.

The three men took an elevator to one of the basement levels that held the training area for their pokemon. "We're here. You two, go set up elite course number 47." the boss ordered as they stepped out of the elevator. The area they entered looked more like a stadium, an extremely large dome shaped ceiling that covered three fourths of a mile of flat, smooth, customizable battle field.

"Yes sir!" the two men said as they ran up to the computer that controlled the workings of the stadium. "Elite course number 47. Are you ready sir?" the scientist asked as he typed in a set of commands into the computer.

"Yes, I'm ready. Start it." Giovanni ordered as he went into a sprinting position. When the man in white pressed the button, the flat, smooth floor of the stadium retracted into the earth, and after several seconds, an obstacle course popped up in it's absence. The course consisted of four stages, the first was to test one's agility. The second tested psychic strength. The third tested power. And the final stage tested how well one could do after being fatally injured.

"Begin!" the assistant announced as he watched his boss take off towards the first stage. The instant Giovanni was within range, the walls produced heavy machine guns, at least twenty on each wall, that sprayed infinite amounts of .50 caliber bullets that shot to kill. "_Is this really supposed to be a challenge?" _Giovanni thought to himself, dodging every bullet with incredible ease.

The agility course stretched across half of the stadium, which was quickly completed by the speeding business man. "That was easy." Giovanni said to himself after he reached the second course. "Alright boss you know what to do." the scientist said through a speaker. While the large man ran, his eyes began to glow a brilliant white light as he approached a line of heavy weights. The man incredibly lifted each fifteen ton weight without breaking a mental sweat.

"Alright the power course, my favorite." Giovanni snickered as he continued for the third test. Without a second thought, Giovanni began his attack towards a released horde of enraged Tauros. His body shone a blinding white light as several spheres escaped from his body. Each sphere had a color that corresponded to their pokemon type. The man laughed maniacally as the spheres began rotating around his spread eagle body, gaining speed after every rotation.

"Crap, I think he might destroy the stadium." the assistant cursed behind their protective barrier. "Yeah he probably will. At least we wont be hurt or anything. And look on the bright side, after this test Giovanni will finally drop this project and do what he needs to do, leaving us with our vacation!" the scientist said happily as he continued to watch his destructive boss kill the horde of pokemon coming his way.

"Such incredible power!" Giovanni cried as he unleashed his blinding white judgment upon the charging group of Tauros. In an instant, the advancing bulls were disintegrated within the white light along with half of the stadium and the final course. Smoke rose from every surface that was touched by Giovanni's judgment.

"I'm ready, just one more day to go." the boss laughed.

…

"Alright Ash, your pokemon are all ready to go!" Brock cheered after the trio returned to their room for some rest. "My first match is in one hour. What should we do until then?" Ash said as he fell down on the couch. "Let your pokemon rest for that hour and then we'll start heading toward your first match." Brock said, getting water for the group.

"Hey Brock, can I see your phone please?" the raven haired boy asked as he took the offered water. "Sure, here you go." Brock replied as he handed the boy his gray phone. "Are you gonna call Latias?" Misty teased as she sat down next to Ash. "Of course I am, so stop bothering me." Ash replied as he turned away from the red headed girl.

The messy haired boy eagerly looked through Brock's contacts until he finally reached Ken's contact. Ash pressed the call button and waited as a few digital rings came from the speaker. Ash couldn't hold in his excitement as he jumped up and down on the couch, shaking Misty while she was drinking her water. "Hey calm down Ash, you made me spill water on myself!" Misty said angrily as she stomped to her room to change.

…

'_Please Ken, tell me where we're going!' _a red eon pleaded as he followed a similar looking blue dragon. "You'll see. Hey hold on I'm getting a call." Ken said, coming to a halt in midair. Ken pulled out his phone and answered the call. '_Wait, where did that come from?' _Latias asked in confusion, not knowing where her friend stored his phone.

…

"Hello?" Ash asked, almost jumping for joy that Ken had answered. '_Hello? Ash,is that you?' _the voice replied through the phone. "Oh hey Ken, I was wondering if Latias was free to talk." Ash said quietly as a small blush made it's way to his face. '_Yeah she's right next to me, I'll put her on the phone right now.'_ Ken said.

…

'_Who is it?' _Latias asked. "Someone very special that wants to talk to you." Ken replied as he gently pulled Latias to a higher altitude above the clouds. '_Is it Ash!' _Latias gasped, ready to explode with excitement. Ken simply nodded with a warm smile. "Why don't you unveil yourself to save energy since we're above the clouds." Ken said as he became visible.

'_Ok, but how will Ash understand me exactly?' _Latias asked after becoming visible. "I'm sure he'll understand you, so just speak as you normally would."Ken advised as he flew off into a cloud to give Latias some private time with her boyfriend.

…

"Hey Latias. How are you doing? I missed you so much." Ash asked quietly as he reclined into the couch. '_I missed you too Ashy. And I'm doing fine thanks to Ken.' _the digital voice said. '_I love you Ash.' _Latias continued. Although she couldn't see it, she knew that Ash had a blush on his face. "I love you too Latias." Ash replied.

The two continued to talk, minute after minute, catching up with one another. The two lovers left their friends to listen to every intimate detail included in their conversation. Brock was trying his best to not break under the thought of his loveless life, but Ken's life changing words kept him strong, for the moment. Ken was hoping that the clouds would block the conversation, but instead he heard every word and detail while being covered in a layer of frost.

"_Arceus dammit..." _Ken cursed to himself as he started counting how many minutes they spent talking as he began to go in an endless barrel roll in the cloudy material out of boredom. "_Uhg, Misty would freak out if I just barged into the room, but I have to get away from this before I snap_!" Brock cried mentally as he tried to think of a how to completely block out Ash's conversation.

After about a good forty minutes of continuous talking, Misty came out from her room, ready to cheer Ash on at his first match."Come on you guys lets go!" the red head cheered. "It's already time to go?" Brock asked, frantically checking his watch. "Ash come on or you'll be late!" Misty scolded as she picked the boy up by his arm.

"Oh sorry Latias I got to go to my first match, bye! I love you!" Ash said before he ended their forty minute conversation. "Come on lover boy lets go." Misty sweatdropped as she dragged Ash out of the room after he handed Brock his phone. "Finally! I don't have to listen to their freaking conversation anymore!" Brock said jumping for joy in his mind.

…

'_He's going to his first match!' _Latias squealed as she closed the black and red phone. '_Ken, where are you?' _the red eon asked. "Uh... forty five minutes and fifty six seconds." Ken groaned in his continuous barrel roll. During that time, Ken had collected several layers of ice, which made him look like a blue snow cone.

'_Ken what are you doing?' _Latias asked, trying to not burst out in a giggling fit from her friend's silly action. "Huh? Oh your finished, how was it?" Ken asked, floating back up to find himself trapped in a cylindrical cone made of ice. '_You look like a snow cone.'_ Latias commented, accidentally letting out a few of her giggles.

"A little help here?" Ken asked. '_Yeah sure.' _Latias replied as her eyes began to glow a bright blue light. The ice prison was outlined with a slight blue as it split in half, freeing the blue dragon. "Nice, it seems that your psychic powers are under more control." Ken praised. '_You really think so?' _Latias asked, a little excited with her powers. "I know so." Ken replied as he beckoned the girl to follow him once more.

'_So where are we going?' _the red dragon asked. "You'll see." Ken smiled. "This is a treat for you, since it would be strange for you to receive a necklace from someone other than your boyfriend, I hope that this is good enough for you." Ken said with a fake smile. '_Oh Ken you don't need to do that.' _Latias said, seeing past Ken's plastic smile. "I assure you that when you see it, you'll change your mind." Ken replied.

"_I wonder what it could be?" _the red eon thought to herself. "Ok we're here, I need you to close your eyes and wait here." Ken said as the girl obeyed. '_Ken, where are you going?' _Latias asked, a little frightened of being left alone in the clouds. "Don't worry! I'll be back in about a minute! Just don't ever open your eyes unless I say so!" Ken called out as he descended towards the ground.

"_Ok, gotta find an alley!" _Ken thought to himself as he immediately found a convenient alley to transform in. the invisible dragon flew into his designated alley and transformed in a veil of blue light, revealing a young boy with black hair, wearing black shorts and a jacket with the colors of red, black, and yellow. "_To the ice cream shop!" _Ken mentally cheered as he turned the corner to find the ice cream shop.

The young boy entered the shop with one goal, buying the five pound ice cream cone special! "Hello there, how may I help you?" the owner of the shop asked. "Oh hello, I'm here to buy your ice cream cone special." Ken said as he pulled out his wallet. "Oh boy, not many people buy that. Is there a special occasion?" the man asked. "It's for my friend and me. I thought that I should get her something special since her brother died recently." Ken replied, flipping through his hundreds to the twenties. "I'm terribly sorry for her loss. Your a good kid, not many people your age are quite as warm hearted and polite as you." the man said.

"Thank you." Ken replied. "Oh! I'm sorry, but what flavor would you like your special to be?" the man asked, completely forgetting what his customer wanted. "Hmm, Neapolitan please." Ken said. "Ok, that will be fifty five dollars please." the man said. "Here you go." Ken replied, handing the man the amount told. After the man received the money, he immediately went to grab the oversized ice cream cone from the back. With quick and skillful working, the man filled the cone in less than thirty seconds.

But while he was working, Ken managed to slip a few hundred dollar bills into the man's tip jar. "_Hehe, feels nice to be wealthy. But wrong at the same time." _Ken thought as the man handed him the enormous cone filled with frozen deliciousness. "Thank you!" Ken said as he left the shop. "Come again!" the man said as he looked down at the tip jar.

"_Did that boy fill this jar?" _the elderly man thought in surprise.

…

Ken quickly hid back in his previous alley and transformed, turning invisible immediately. "I'm back Latias!" the invisible dragon announced as he came back into the bone chilling clouds to find the outline of his friend. '_Can I open my eyes now?' _the girl asked. "Nope! Not yet, wait until we get back to the garden!" Ken said as he held the cone in one claw and Latias' claw in the other.

After a few minutes of flying through the endless white material, the two finally reached their destination. "Ok we're here, you can open your eyes now." Ken said as he carefully placed the cone on the softest patch of grass he could find. The petite dragon said nothing. The only sound that came from her mouth was an extremely loud gasp of excitement. "Go on." Ken said handing the excited girl a spoon.

'_Thank you Ken! But what is this for?' _Latias asked during her hug with Ken. "I just thought you needed something special." Ken said happily as he took out another spoon for himself. "Let's eat!" Ken cheered as he and Latias dove into the mountainous ice cream. '_I like your taste in ice cream!' _Latias said happily, ice cream bordering the edges of her mouth.

"Thanks, but you know there's a reason why I gave you that spoon." Ken chuckled as he saw how messy Latias looked. The red dragon reluctantly turned away from the ice cream mountain to look at her reflection in the water. In her reflection she saw a red dragon, who's face was covered in chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream.

'_Ah!' _Latias gasped in embarrassment as she frantically dove into the water to rinse off. '_How embarrassing.' _Latias said with a blush as she went back to her ice cream with her spoon in claw this time. "You looked like a crazy person with all that ice cream on your face." Ken commented with a small laugh.

'_Hey! I did not!' _Latias pouted. "If you say so." Ken smiled.

…

"Latias, you've grown so much since I was gone. It's good to see you happy again. I know that you're going to grow up to be a wonderful girl. Let's just hope Ken has enough strength for the up coming attack. I don't think Team Rocket will fail this time around." Latios said to himself from within the soul dew.

…

Alright! Another chapter! Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	20. Swift disasters

Welcome back readers to another chapter of The Unknown Latios! Alright lets see, chapter twenty... Well readers, I'm sad to announce that the ending is coming nearer and nearer. But I wont say exactly when! And also, my ending to this story is either going to make you hate me, love me for getting rid of that person, freak out, or feel nothing at all and tell yourself that you wasted your time on this story. xD anyway I'm also going to say in advanced that when this story is finished, I'll be taking a vacation! Or I might keep writing since I don't really do anything but play xbox and hang with friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Whats up Ridgyaxe! You put the hurt on Lucario! Haha just kidding, but yeah just leave him or her alone from now on ok? Oh and on your Horcruxe idea, I mean no offense but I like to keep those things separate, like super far from each other xD Well anyway thank you for your lovely review.

Hey LatiasXash! No problem, I'm happy to advertise your story! Well thank you for the review!

Oh hello Lucario... thanks for the review xD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, just Ken. So leave me alone.

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"Latias, you've grown so much since I was gone. It's good to see you happy again. I know that you're going to grow up to be a wonderful girl. Let's just hope Ken has enough strength for the up coming attack. I don't think Team Rocket will fail this time around." Latios said to himself from within the soul dew. _

…

Alright Ash, you know what to do?" the squinty eyed boy asked. "Yeah don't worry Brock, I got this!" the raven haired boy replied eagerly. The trio were in an arena with about a handful of fans in the bleachers. Ash stood at one end of the battle field while his opponent was at the other. Small cheers and boos echoed from the bleachers as the match began.

"Go Ash!" Misty cheered while making sure that her baby egg pokemon didn't fall out of her lap. "I hope he does ok." the red head worried. "Don't worry, Ash can take this guy on." Brock reassured as he resumed watching the match.

"_I'm gonna win this for you Latias!' _Ash told himself as the match began.

…

"Are you ready sir?" the scientist asked. "Almost. I just need to make sure I have everything I need." Giovanni responded, checking his coat pockets. For this special occasion, Giovanni thought that it would be necessary to wear a long, pure white trench coat to match his power attribute. "But I thought you said you didn't need anything for this mission?" the assistant asked.

"Yeah I did say that but then I forgot how I'm supposed to capture Latias so I'm taking some of Marauder's Dark Balls." the boss replied as he took a few black spheres from the operating table. "But what if they fail to work?" the scientist asked, making one last check on his boss' physical status. "Then I'll have to go to drastic measures." Giovanni snickered. "I think it would be smart if I didn't ask." the scientist said dryly. "Well, everything seems to check out. You're ready to go." the assistant informed. "Let's see, it's about one thirty in the afternoon, so I'll spend two hours preparing and attack at four." Giovanni strangely announced.

"But why then sir?" the scientist asked in confusion. "I have my reasons." the boss replied as he walked out of the blood stained lab. "You ready for our vacation?" the scientist jumped for joy as soon as Giovanni was out of earshot. "You know it!" his assistant replied, taking out two suitcases from under the counter. "To the Hoenn region!" the two cheered in unison.

…

"Wow, that was a lot of ice cream..." a blue dragon sighed as he fell on his back into a patch of thick grass. '_I don't think I'll want ice cream for a long time.' _the red dragon sighed as well. '_Thanks Ken, for everything.' _Latias said in a slightly dreamy voice as she went over to her reclining friend and gave him a hug. "Huh? What for Latias?" Ken asked in surprise, but secretly enjoyed the hug anyway.

'_Just for everything. You've made me so happy, I'm just so glad that you're my friend.' _Latias said, hugging a little tighter. "_Hmph, just a friend is all I can ever be huh? Wow, listen to me. I sound so selfish right now. I'm lucky to even be her friend." _Ken thought to himself as he brought the red eon closer.

'_I know I say this a lot, but, thank you Ken!' _Latias squealed, hugging Ken so hard that he began choking. "L-a-t-i-a-s!" Ken barely managed to say through Latias' grasp. '_Oh I'm sorry Ken!' _Latias said, quickly releasing the panting eon. "Thank you!" Ken said in a raspy voice while trying to regain his lost breath.

After the blue eon regained his composure, his expression became saddened, as if his will to live left his body, mind, and soul. '_What's wrong Ken?' _Latias asked, a little shocked at her friend's sudden depressed look. "I-I don't deserve to be your friend." Ken muttered as he turned away from the confused girl.

'_What? How could you say that Ken?' _the red eon asked in a caring but shocked tone. "It's just, the things that I've done and been through. If someone were to look at us, it would be impossible for them to think that we could ever be friends." Ken replied, looking at the ground the entire time. '_Ken, if anything, I don't deserve to be your friend.' _Latias replied, being sucked into the depressed mood.

…

"_Uhg, that took forever!" _Bianca grunted mentally as she stood up, picking up her artist materials and tools. "_I wonder what the two cheating love birds are doing?" _the girl asked herself as a small giggle escaped from her mouth. The giggling girl walked through the secret garden in search of her two friends, until she finally stumbled upon two dragons that looked terribly depressed.

"_Why do they look so sad?" _Bianca thought to herself as she took cover behind a large tree and watched the scene in private.

…

"What? Why would you say that? You're so joyful, warm hearted. You're like a warm sun to everybody." Ken said, trying to hide a tear. '_Ken I don't really do anything for anybody, I just get in the way! I nearly got you killed when the Marauder attacked! What kind of person am I?' _Latias said, her voice began to shake.

"_Crap! Arceus, I let my selfishness get in my way and now she's about to cry! I should stop this before it get's out of hand." _Ken said in his thoughts as he brought the red dragon in for a hug. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up." the blue eon said hugging Latias a little tighter.

…

"_So touching! But what an emo fest..." _Bianca sighed inaudibly. "_I must draw this!" _the artist roared mentally as she pulled her supplies out and began drawing the scene before her.

…

'_It's ok. But I don't think a thank you would cut it this time.' _Latias said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Huh? What do you mean? I'm fine with your thank you's." Ken smiled warmly. "_He's trying to help me even though I can sense that he's incredibly sad." _Latias thought to herself. "Come on, it's getting a little too depressing for my taste. Why don't we go to Lorenzo's island for a little to cheer up?" Ken suggested, getting up and extending his claw to help the red eon up.

'_Wait, Ken.' _Latias said after she took hold of the boy's claw.

"_I just know something's gonna happen!" _Bianca squealed mentally, almost breaking her pencil before she could finish her drawing.

"Something wrong Tia-Chan?" Ken smiled, giving out a small laugh, hoping their nicknames would lighten the mood. '_I love you.' _Latias said before she leaned in, kissing Ken on the lips. Ken was taken by surprise, he didn't know how to react to this action. His mind became fuzzy and he became dizzy as well. Finally, his lips were locked with his love's, and he finally gave in, enjoying every moment.

"_Holy crap!" _Bianca screamed in her mind, almost saying her thoughts out loud and dropping her pencil in the process. The girl frantically picked up her dropped pencil and quickly drew the scene that she was witnessing.

The two dragons finally parted, both slightly gasping for breath. Finally, Ken's common sense kicked in. "Latias! Um Ash?" Ken said as he flew back slightly. '_I know. Looks like I'll have to tell him like I told you.' _Latias replied, grabbing the boy before he flew out of reach.

"Uh..." Ken said as he let the girl pull him back in for a hug.

'_Please don't leave me Ken, don't die for me. I can't lose you like I lost my brother.' _Latias said into Ken's shoulder as he rocked the both of them back and forth.

Again, the two leaned in for another kiss. Lips locked, love emanated from their very souls. '_I love you Ken-Chan.' _"I love you too Tia-Chan."

…

"Ken, wake up. It's three thirty in the afternoon!" a girl in a green top scolded as the blue eon sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What happened?" Ken asked, rising up to look at his surroundings. "Well after I finished my drawing I went looking for you in the garden and I found you two passed out in front of this monstrosity!" Bianca said loudly, pointing to the mostly eaten ice cream cone. "Uhg, please don't yell, I think I might have an ice cream hangover." Ken pleaded, rubbing his temples.

'_Looks like we ate too much.' _a red dragon giggled as she flew over to her discomforted friend. "_Just a dream huh? I knew it, it was too good to be true." _Ken laughed at himself as he brushed himself off. "Yeah it looks like we did." Ken gave out a false laugh.

"So yeah what was going on in your sleep huh Ken? You were moaning and making all of these weird noises! You weren't dreaming of Latias doing dirty things were you?" Bianca half scolded and teased as she waited for her answer. "Ah! No! Why would you think of that!" Ken retorted, his face was plastered with the darkest red imaginable.

"Just messing." Bianca giggled as she rustled Ken's feathers. The embarrassed dragon grunted as he fell back down into the grass. '_Is everything alright Ken? You seem, disappointed.' _Latias asked as she hovered over the tired looking boy. "Oh it's nothing, just a dream I had." Ken replied, hoping that Latias couldn't sense what he didn't want her to feel.

'_Oh, Well what was the dream about?' _Latias asked, sitting next to Ken, who was looking directly at the beautiful blue clouded sky. "_Crap..." _Ken cursed as he turned his head to the red eon. "It's nothing really." Ken replied with a smile.

'_Ken. I know your lying.' _Latias said, raising what was supposed to be her eyebrow. "No, really it's nothing. So please just leave it alone, I don't really feel like talking about it this time." Ken said, sitting back up.

"_Arceus, what am I becoming, thinking about me and Latias when she's clearly in love with Ash." _Ken thought to himself as he floated up to Bianca's height. '_Hmph!' _the dragon pouted as she followed the boy.

'_Well thank you Ken, for the ice cream, it really did help cheer me up.' _Latias said, hugging Ken from behind, causing him to gasp. "No problem." Ken smiled, looking back at the being clinging to his back.

"Aw, how touching." Bianca teased. Latias turned a darker red while Ken did the same but looked away in shame. "Well anyway, I'll be off to the museum to give the man this painting. Bye guys!" Bianca called back as she left the secret garden.

'_Ken, something really is bothering you, please tell me about it, I'm sure that you'll feel better.' _Latias continued, still clinging to Ken's broad back.

"I'm sorry Latias, but this is one thing that I really don't want to talk about." Ken said, trying to brush off the subject.

'_Ok then. Well what should we do now?' _the girl asked as she finally released her grip on Ken. "I just want to rest for a little more, if that's ok with you." Ken said, but was replied with a quick nod as Latias joined him in the grass patch.

"It's such a nice day." Ken said, with his eyes closed. '_Yeah, the sky is so beautiful.' _Latias sighed. The two eons lie on their patch of grass, letting the wind caress their feathers as the grass cushioned their backs.

…

"Alright, I'll be attacking Altomare now. If any of you do anything stupid while I'm gone, I'll have to treat you to something special." Giovanni snickered into his intercom. "_Finally, I can get t his over with." _the man in the white coat thought.

In a flash, the large man disappeared in thin air, leaving the enormous office empty. "_Life is good, well for me that is." _Giovanni thought to himself as he reappeared in an unknown alley of his destination.

…

Back at the garden, our blue eon suddenly shot up, "Something's here!" Ken shouted as he flew up in an instant. '_What do you mean Ken?' _the red dragon asked, not sensing the immense power coming from their island.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Ken shouted frantically as he took Latias' claw. '_What's happening?' _Latias asked, becoming a little scared. "I don't know what it is, but it's way stronger than the Marauder!" Ken said as he turned invisible along with Latias and flew out of the secret garden.

'_Where are we going?' _the invisible girl asked. "Away from here! We're going somewhere that isn't here, as soon as we get Bianca and Lorenzo!" Ken replied, speeding his way through the clouds.

'_Ken, I'm scared!' _Latias said. "I know, I am too." the blue dragon admitted as a white figure appeared in front of them.

"Well well, looks like finding you took a lot less time then I thought it would." the white figure cackled as it lifted it's white hood. "What the hell?" Ken gasped, making sure Latias was behind him.

"Surprised to see me, subject 21?" Giovanni scoffed, giving off an incredible presence that caused Ken to flinch. "Who are you!" Ken demanded. "I'm am the founder and leader of the Team Rocket organization, also known as Giovanni" the man said, brushing off some dirt on his shoulder.

"Team Rocket!" Ken growled. "Latias take this, it's similar to the necklace I gave you but this one is slightly different." Ken said as a small blue sapphire stone came out of his left wing. '_What do I do with this?' _Latias asked as she took the sapphire in her palm.

"Get Bianca and Lorenzo and get out of here." Ken ordered as he got into a battle position. "Whoa, I'm not here for you, I'm here for the Latias." Giovanni said as he reached for is Dark Balls.

"No you don't!" Ken shouted. After a few moments, the Dark Balls began to glow an eerie black color as they shattered instantly. "Oh? So you think that just because you destroyed my capture devices that is means that I still can't capture her?" Giovanni said, slightly irritated.

"What? Latias go now!" Ken ordered again as the girl quickly nodded and suddenly disappeared. "How impressive, she now has the ability to teleport with ease. But I'm guessing only for the purpose of keeping your friends safe, isn't it?" the large man said.

Ken said nothing as he launched an ice covered energy ball in an instant. "How pathetic, you might have some potential but this wont cut it." Giovanni laughed as he grasped the speeding ball in his hand and crushed it without a problem.

"Now it's my turn." the man said as he disappeared instantly. "_Where did he go?" _Ken thought frantically as tried to locate where Giovanni had gone. "Gotcha!" the voice said as an incredibly large man appeared behind the blue eon, striking Ken's right wing.

"Damn!" Ken cursed, blood dripping from his wound. "How did you even manage to kill three of my elite Rocket members is you can barely handle a simple strike?" Giovanni mocked as he approached the bleeding dragon.

"_Good, Latias is already out of Altomare with Lorenzo and Bianca." _Ken thought as he struggled to get back up. "I'm sorry Latios, but I can't save you this time." Ken muttered regrettably as he disappeared before Giovanni could get in another attack.

"How incredibly cowardly." Giovanni said with slight irritation as he too teleported, but not after Ken and the others, but to the center of Altomare and in the secret garden. "Might as well destroy this thing while I'm here." the large man said as he took the soul dew in his enormous hand and crushed with ease.

The fragments were scattered across the grass as the island's water began into the sea. "Now, where did he go?" Giovanni asked himself as he quickly sensed where his target had ran off to.

…

"Latias just what is going on!" Bianca demanded as she frantically looked around for her grandpa who was struggling to stand up. '_There's someone at Altomare that is even more powerful than the Marauder!' _Latias quickly explained.

"Well whatever he is, I have a feeling that Ken wont last long by himself." Lorenzo said after he finally managed to stand up. "Where are we?" Bianca asked, taking in her surroundings. '_We're at the Silver Conference. If that man is after us I thought that I should have checked on Ash and the others.' _Latias replied.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't follow us here." Lorenzo said as he dusted himself off. "Let's start heading for the pokemon center." Bianca suggested. "Good idea, lets go." the elderly man replied as the trio hurriedly made their way to the enormous pokemon center.

"_I have a strong feeling that all hell is about to break loose." _Lorenzo thought to himself as they approached the pokemon center.

…

"And the winner is, Ash from Pallet Town!" the voice boomed from the speakers as the small audience cheered for the raven haired boy. "Yeah!" Ash cheered. "Great job Ash!" the two former gym leaders called out as they ran up to their friend.

"Thanks guys!" Ash thanked. "Come on, we should get going to the pokemon center to rest up." Brock suggested. "Sounds great." Ash replied as the trio made their way out of the large arena and quickly found themselves in front of the pokemon center, where two familiar people were standing.

"Ash!" Bianca called out as calmly as she could. "Hey Bianca!" the raven haired boy replied as he and the other two sprinted towards the girl and her grandfather.

"Hey Bianca, it's nice to see you, but why are you guys here?" Misty asked as the group walked into the pokemon center and headed towards their room.

"Well someone is attacking Altomare again! And Latias took us here under Ken's orders." Bianca explained in a hushed voice. "What!" Brock exclaimed quietly as they made their way into the room.

"Where is Latias?" Ash asked. "She's right behind you." Lorenzo informed. As soon as Misty shut the door, a veil of blue light appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing a red dragon.

"Latias!" Ash exclaimed, bringing the pokemon into a hug. '_Ashy!' _Latias squealed as she returned the hug.

"There's no time for that right now! There are a lot of people including Ken that could possibly die if we don't get to the point!" Lorenzo said in a strict voice as everyone quieted down to let him explain the situation.

"What!" the three exclaimed. "Yes, Altomare is probably in ruins by now. And for Ken, I have no idea if he made it or not." the elderly man explained to the surprised group. '_What are we going to do?' _Latias asked, extremely scared of what might happen next.

After a few moments, a blue bloody dragon appeared in the room in a flash. "He's coming." Ken panted as blood dripped from his back.

…

Cliffhanger! Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios!


	21. We have lost two

Welcome back beloved readers to another chapter of The Unknown Latios! For those readers who get confused about Ken's newly formed sapphire and other things, I don't explain it right away because it keeps you guys guessing! So lets recap shall we? Altomare is in ruins, Ash and the gang are rejoined by their Altomare friends, Ken's seriously injured, and Latios is officially dead... Oh and it saddens me that there are readers out there reading this story but they haven't reviewed, so please don't be shy and review please! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And for those who still never answered the reference thing with Ken's memory with Colette it's referring to the song "Black and White Ward" by Kagamine Rin and Len! Geez people...

Haha hey Ridgyaxe, I know your mad about that dream thing but come on, it just wouldn't be right with Latias being with Ken! And also there's two doors left, not one. I can't let anything good happen to Ken! Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

Oh hello Lucario...

deathreaper2012 you're new! Thanks for your review.

And Eli? Is it? Well yeah it was a dream. And yes Giovanni just jacked up Altomare, again!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or their characters, just Ken and Colette, we miss her so!

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"What!" the three exclaimed. "Yes, Altomare is probably in ruins by now. And for Ken, I have no idea if he made it or not." the elderly man explained to the surprised group. 'What are we going to do?' Latias asked, extremely scared of what might happen next._

_After a few moments, a blue bloody dragon appeared in the room in a flash. "He's coming." Ken panted as blood dripped from his back._

…

"Who's coming? Is it Giovanni?" Misty asked, in shock at how much the blue dragon was bleeding. "Yes, and we have to get out of here now." Ken panted as he attended to his wound but failed in exhaustion.

"Damn!" Ken cursed as he fell to the carpet. "Ken!" everyone cried in unison as they went to help their bleeding friend. '_Ken let me heal you.' _Latias said as her claws began to glow a light green color as he placed it on Ken's wound.

The large bloody gash slowly closed up as it returned to it's normal blue, feathered, muscular glory. "Thanks Latias." Ken said as he got back up with ease. Nobody questioned the dragon's new ability to heal as the situation deepened in seriousness. "So what are we going to do?" Bianca asked with a shaky voice. "We run. It's the only thing we can do. I'm not letting him take Latias! There won't be a chance that he will kill numerous people because he is going to kill numerous people!" Ken said, frantically thinking of what to do.

"We can't just let him do that!" Ash shouted, becoming enraged at their helplessness. "You don't understand Ash! Ken is the only one in the world probably that can stop that monster! Not even the legendaries stand a chance against him!" Lorenzo informed the hot headed boy. "Not even the legendaries?" Brock gasped.

"Yes, because they didn't have the enhancements like I did." Ken added. '_No I wont let people die just for me! Just let him take me Ken!' _Latias pleaded. The blue dragon stared into the eyes of his friend. What he saw was a mirror image of Colette. "I can't let him take you Colette!" Ken shouted but immediately realized what he had just said.

"Colette? Who's that?" Bianca asked. "She was my best friend when I was a prisoner at Team Rocket, and she saved me, for the cost of her own life." the eon replied, taking a seat. The room went silent for many moments until the raven haired boy finally stood up.

"Well what should we do?" Ash asked. "Ash take this as well, it's slightly different from the one I gave you in Altomare." Ken said as a red ruby appeared from his now healed wing. "What does this do?" Ash asked as the bright red ruby was placed in his palm.

"Ok this is how it works, the one I gave you gives you the ability to mask your presence along with anyone else that's around you." the eon started as the boy examined his stone. "I won't let any of you get hurt, And Latias the stone I gave you lets you teleport with the greatest of ease. Use that if Giovanni ever confronts you ok?" Ken said. The red eon just nodded.

"But what about you Ken?" Misty asked. "I'll try and defeat Giovanni, I just need you guys to run, far far away from here." Ken replied in a grim tone. "Ken we won't let you! Let us help!" Brock cried. "No, listen to him Brock. He's right. We have to go." Lorenzo said as he began huddling everyone together.

At that moment, the red eon collapsed in a fit of tears. "What's wrong Latias?" Ash asked as he caressed the girl in his arms. '_This is too much, my brother is actually gone, Altomare is destroyed, and now this!' _Latias cried, digging her face into Ash's shoulder. "Latias it's going to be ok." Ash said as he helped the sniffling dragon back up.

"Ken are you sure about this?" Bianca asked, hugging the large blue eon. "Yes, now tell Latias to teleport you guys to Mt. Silver, I know it's very random but it's for the best." Ken replied, hugging back.

"Ok." was the last thing Bianca said before she parted with her friend. "Hurry, go before Giovanni comes!" Ken said as he forcefully teleported the group to his desired location. A few moments later a large man wearing a white coat appeared in the room. "Where is she!" Giovanni demanded, using his psychic powers to pin Ken to the wall.

"If you want her then you'll have to kill me!" Ken retorted, breaking free of the psychic grip. "Fine then. It seems that your strength has suddenly increased for you to break my grip. I hope you make this interesting!" Giovanni cackled as he shot Ken with a fire infused hyper beam. Ken dodged the death ray with ease, but it ended up destroying half of the pokemon center, killing everybody in it's path.

Dozens of bodies were spread throughout the rubble as the two super beings continued their fight. "_Shit!' _Ken cursed at the sight of the wreckage. "_Gotta transform!" _the blue eon said to himself as his transformation begun. A cyclone of black energy encircled Ken as his transformation began. The white of his eyes filled with black coloring, the red eyes quickly turned into an eerie yellow followed by a black pupil. The red triangle on his chest turned into a black X as a smaller symbol appeared to the left of it, the shape of it was a red angelic wing. And finally the black flame like aura came into it's place.

"Interesting, you're still conscious even after your transformation. But that wont help you one bit." Giovanni snickered as he readied another attack. "Crap I have to lure him somewhere that isn't filled with people!" Ken muttered as he thought of an idea.

"Get ready subject 21!" the man shouted as a white ball of light began to form in his hands. "_Now!" _Ken suddenly shot off into the distance, slow enough so that the monstrous man could follow. "I know you're leading me away from the people! But what does it matter? As long as I still get to kill you!" Giovanni cackled, launching his attack that was easily dodged.

"_Yes! There it is!" _Ken thought in relief as he approached the ruins of Altomare. "Stop running and fight me!" Giovanni called out as his prey came to a sudden stop in the middle of what used to be an island. The two beings hovered at one hundred feet in the air, both staring into each others eyes, one dark, one light. The rubble of buildings were barely visible under the calm waters that covered it.

"How pathetic of you, telling your friends to run while you stay behind and fight." the man started. "Maybe I just want to keep the ones I love safe." Ken growled, his black flame grew in size. "Thank you for that piece of information, now I know your weakness. How could you let that slip?" Giovanni snickered.

"Enough talk, lets go." Ken said, hovering closer to the water. "What do you think you're doing?" the large man asked. "I'm using a lost friend's power." the dragon replied. The ocean began to glow a bright white color as speckles of crystal like light rose from the water's surface. The particles spun in a cylindrical motion, circling Ken's dark body in a bright veil.

"Really? How idiotic can you be, you tell me your weakness and now your fusing light with the power of darkness!" Giovanni laughed manically. "You don't know anything do you?" Ken said, rising into the air. "I'm getting rather tired of this talking, lets hurry so I can finish this." the large man said.

"As you wish." the dragon replied, his flame becoming incredibly large.

…

'_Is everyone ok?' _a red eon asked, checking to make sure that everyone was present. "Yes, I'm sure everybody's alright." Lorenzo replied, wiping himself off as he stood up. "Where are we?" Ash asked in confusion, wiping dirt off of his hat.

"We're on Mt. Silver." Bianca replied. "Why here?" Misty asked as everyone stood up. "I don't know, Ken just told Latias to come here for some reason." the girl in the green top shrugged. "Ken..." Brock mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here, it seems pretty dangerous out here." Ash said, leading the group to the edge of the mountain. Each member of the group had an expression that would make anybody feel pity for them. A few of them were reduced to tears as they continued to their destination.

"We're here." Ash sighed, taking a seat on the rock under their feet as he looked out into the cloud filled distance. '_Ash, are we going to be ok?' _Latias asked, nuzzling the boy for comfort. "Yes, we'll be ok, don't worry." Ash replied, stroking the dragon's feathered back.

"What do we do?" Misty asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "We wait." the elderly man replied, trying to stay strong for the rest of the group. "_Ken, please be safe." _the red eon thought, gazing into the distance.

…

Giovanni was the first to make a move, charging at the dark eon at incomprehensible speeds. He attacked Ken with an ice covered arm, white claws protruding from his wrist, spiraling swiftly towards it's target.

The dark dragon dodged it, moving behind the large man and created a black sword from his flames and struck Giovanni's broad back, blood spewed everywhere as the large man fell down into the ocean. "That was very powerful subject 21, I'm surprised you managed to injure me so greatly. But if it's a sword fight you want it's a sword fight you'll get!" Giovanni cackled, forming a white blade made from pure energy.

The two charged at each other at incredible speeds, one moment they were by the ocean, the next they were high in the clouds. Each clash emitted an atomic bomb like shock wave that rippled through the air. Ken let a few strikes slip past his defense, giving himself a couple scratches. The same with the Giovanni. Soon both super beings were drenched in each others blood, the dragon breathing heavily while the man still stood with confidence and strength.

"Looks like you're reaching your limit Ken. You're still far too weak to protect anybody!" Giovanni mocked. "I'm not done yet!" Ken retorted, trying to keep his blood from going into his eye. "You don't realize that your power is nothing compared to mine, and you can't do anything to stop me!" Giovanni snickered, coming up to the beat up dragon and striking him with the end of his blade with such force that it sent Ken into the ocean.

Giovanni sent Ken down with such strength that it created a tidal wave that disappeared in the distance. "Now that that's done with, where did the others go?" the large man asked himself. Giovanni flew down into the ocean to find an unconscious dragon oozing blood into the water. "_I'll just get the directions from you then." _Giovanni thought to himself. His hand shone it's usual bright white color as he placed it on Ken's forehead, extracting information.

The large man finished as he rose back up to the surface, using his psychic to repel the water from his body. "Good, now to go to Mt. Silver." Giovanni snickered to himself as he teleported to his desired location.

…

"How will we know if Ken beat him or not?" Misty asked, kicking around a few rocks by her feet. '_I'll tell you when I sense it.' _Latias informed the red head, flying into the air to stretch. "What if he comes here in the middle of the fight?" Brock worried. "I don't know." Lorenzo answered in a grim tone, causing the group to freeze in silence.

Suddenly the red dragon's feathers stood on end, '_He's coming!' _Latias gasped. A large man in a blood stained coat appeared at the edge of the cliff. "Hello there." the man sneered. "RUN!" Ash yelled as the group began to run aimlessly in the opposite direction of the intimidating man.

"No you don't!" Giovanni laughed maniacally. The boss caught Brock in a psychic hold, keeping him from escaping. "Brock!" the group cried in unison as they stopped in their tracks. "I think it'll be fun killing you off one by one." Giovanni chuckled at the fear he was causing. "Just go!" the boy said through frozen lips. "Bye bye." Giovanni said in a soft tone as he crushed the boy. Brock's body was mashed into a pulp, blood rained down upon the group as the man dropped the sphere like mass of flesh.

"BROCK!" Misty cried, falling to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. "Come on Misty we have to go!" Ash shouted, tugging on his friend's arm, trying to keep the tears from blinding him. "Latias teleport us!" Bianca cried to her friend. '_Ok, but I need a few moments!' _the dragon called back, struggling to find a destination to go to after witnessing the gruesome scene.

"Misty!" Ash yelled, trying to get his words through her head. "That was fun, but I'm still not satisfied yet." Giovanni pouted slightly. "Oh I know! I'll just kill another!" the man said in an evil tone. '_Ok it's ready!' _Latias informed as everybody was covered in a blue outline.

"No you don't!" Giovanni cackled, capturing one more person before they disappeared to unknown lands. "MISTY!" Bianca cried before they all disappeared without the red headed girl. Bianca dropped to her knees in the white space, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Where did you take us Latias?' Lorenzo asked as he knelt down to his granddaughter to comfort her.

'_I took us to a forest, I don't know which one because I couldn't concentrate.' _Latias replied, dropping to the floor as well. "It's ok Latias, you did you best." Ash said through his tears as they arrived in a lush green forest.

…

"Ah, I'm still not satisfied! I need more blood!" Giovanni laughed jokingly as he used his psychic powers to repel the blood from his coat. "Great, well looks like I have to chase them down once again." the man sighed as he concentrated his powers to discover where his prey had fled to.

"Uhg, this might take a while." Giovanni groaned as he took a seat on his chair made of bleeding flesh.

…

"_Wake up my king." a voice said. "I said, WAKE UP!" the voice boomed. _The blue eon woke up, to find himself surrounded by a never ending field of water. _"What happened?" _Ken thought to himself as he rose out of the water, drenched in his own blood instead of the water.

"_That man knocked you out. You're putting my powers to waste my king." _the voice said impatiently. "_Is this the darkness?" _Ken asked. "_Yes stupid! There's no time to waste! Don't you see that Giovanni is gone?" _the voice informed rudely.

"_Oh shit where did he go!" _Ken cursed. "_Why don't you teleport to the girl that doesn't love you?" _the voice mocked. Ken said nothing but clench his teeth and teleport to where his evil self had mentioned. "She moved, then that must mean... Giovanni has already gotten to them!" Ken said to himself as he changed direction from Mt. Silver to their current location.

…

"Why! Why did he take them?" Bianca cried, continuously wiping her eyes as her grandfather comforted her. Ash was also in tears, but not as hysteric as Bianca. '_I'm so scared.' _Latias whispered as she hugged her lover. '_I can't even sense Ken's presence anymore.' _Latias whispered, tears falling from her amber eyes.

"I love you Latias." Ash said out of nowhere, because in the back of his mind, he knew that this was the end. He was going to die along with all of his friends.

…

Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios.


	22. The Unknown Latios

Welcome back readers, I'm going to keep this short.

Thanks LatiasXash, Ridgyaxe, Pokefan117061, and Lucario for your reviews.

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or their characters, just Ken and Colette.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

…

_Last time on The Unknown Latios..._

_"I love you Latias." Ash said out of nowhere, because in the back of his mind, he knew that this was the end. He was going to die along with all of his friends. _

…

"_This is it. This is the end. I love you mom, Professor Oak, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, and especially you Latias."_ Ash thought, hugging the red dragon, tears falling from his eyes. "What are we going to do Grandpa?" Bianca asked shakily. "I don't know. I don't know Bianca." the elderly man replied, hugging the girl tighter.

'_Someone's coming!' _Latias gasped as she turned her long white neck to a tree. A blue dragon engulfed in black flames suddenly appeared out of thin air and dropped down to the earth with a wet, bloody, thud."Ken!" everyone shouted in unison, rushing up to the severely injured pokemon.

"What happened Ken?" Ash asked, examining his friends brutal injuries. "I couldn't handle Giovanni." the dragon replied, a little irritated at how obvious it was what happened to him. '_Let me heal you._' Latias said, approaching the dark eon.

"Why do you look so evil?" the dense headed boy asked. "It's a long story." Ken replied, gritting his teeth in pain. Latias saw how much pain Ken was in and healed him without any delay. The girl only managed to heal some of Ken's wounds, still leaving a few gashes in his chest and back.

"What's going on? Can't you heal him anymore?" Bianca asked frantically. '_I'm sorry, it's getting too difficult for me to heal him for some reason.' _Latias replied, trying many times to keep her claws at their light green glow.

"No, it's ok. She's getting tired, that's all. So why don't you rest Latias, for now." the bleeding dragon suggested. '_Ok.'_ the red dragon reluctantly replied, as she lie down on the grass to rest. "Where are we?" Lorenzo asked, taking in his new surroundings.

'_I don't know, I just panicked and thought of somewhere safe.' _Latias said, feeling a wave of guilt hit her. "It's alright Latias, you did your best to save us. What a beautiful lake." Bianca commented, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

Ken looked around as well, but two people were missing. "What happened to Brock and Misty?" Ken asked. The whole group looked down in shame and guilt. "Giovanni killed them before we could get here." Ash answered, breaking the silence.

"Dammit! I couldn't save them!" Ken cursed at himself, hitting a tree with his fist, causing it to fall over. "It's not your fault Ken. It was nobody's fault." Bianca said, another tear escaping her eye. '_What do we do now Ken?' _the frightened eon asked. "I don't know what we do." Ken replied, shaking his head in hopelessness.

…

"_Where in the world are they?" _a large man in a white coat grumbled in frustration. "Could they have gone to, the Lake of Life?" Giovanni said to himself. "Well it wouldn't hurt to try." he finished, and disappeared from sight.

…

"Wait, I think I might know where we are." Ken announced, looking up to find a familiar looking lake. "Really? Tell us Ken." Lorenzo said, interested in where they were. "I think we're at the Lake of Life!" Ken exclaimed and began to fly over to the lake. "How do you know about the Lake of Life?" Bianca asked.

"Well my parents used to always tell me stories about this place when I was little." the dragon replied, stopping at the water's edge. Then a sudden blast of air erupted from somewhere within the forest. "What was that?" Ash asked in a hushed voice.

"He's here." Ken announced. Everyone in the group gasped, too scared to move. "Ok everybody quick! Step in the lake!" Ken ordered quietly as each person and pokemon obeyed. "Good, I'm glad my guess was correct. It saved me quite a lot of time." a voice said as the bushes that the voice was coming from began to rustle, revealing a large man in a white coat.

Ken quickly snapped his fingers as a large pink bubble formed around the group. "_Crap, I don't have enough time." _Ken cursed, sending the pink bubble across the lake. "You have such determination to save your friends Ken. I hope that some day that you'll realize that they're just holding you back." Giovanni scoffed.

"My friends don't hold me back! We keep each other strong and happy, and I see them as family!" Ken retorted angrily but proudly. "Suit yourself." Giovanni said flatly. Giovanni got ready to attack, but was interrupted. "And I will never forgive anyone that hurts family Giovanni!" Ken said.

The enraged dragon charged at the man with his black flaming blade in hand. "_His strength seems to have increased drastically." _Giovanni thought as he too pulled out his blade. Ken lifted his black sword that was encircled with fire and ice and struck down upon his target, it was a direct hit.

Blood flew in every direction, but the man didn't even flinch. The raging eon continued his assault, continuously slashing at his opponent. Each attack was accompanied by a flamethrower, ice beam, hyper beam, or a dark pulse of energy, but Giovanni still stood strong.

"_Why is his power still increasing?" _Giovanni thought as he received a hit to his shoulder from Ken's hyper beam. Ken finally stopped, gasping for air as he flew back to a safe distance. Blood drenched the forest, leaving everything in sight with an eerie crimson shine.

The pink protective bubble surrounding the group suddenly fell, leaving everyone wide open. "What happened?" Lorenzo gasped trying to regain his footing. "The barrier's gone!" Ash commented, frightful of what might happen.

"Looks like you're too exhausted to even hold that barrier of yours anymore." Giovanni pointed out, leaning to his left to find a group of unprotected people at the other edge of the lake. "_Dammit! I'm too tired!" _Ken cursed because he knew what his opponent was going to do.

"This ought to push your buttons." the man snickered as he disappeared from sight and reappeared at the other end of the lake. Giovanni had teleported in between Bianca and her grandfather, resting his elbows on their shoulders.

"Don't you dare!" Ken shouted as he stared helplessly at his friends. Ash and Latias were too frightened to even move an inch as they witnessed the scene directly in front of them. "Ken." was what Ken saw Bianca mouth before it happened. The large man pointed his finger tips directly at their heads, a white spike entered both of their heads, blood oozed out of their wounds. Suddenly their bodies erupted with several more white spikes, hundreds of them protruding from their legs, chests, and throat.

"Aw too bad, how many people are you going to let down Ken?" Giovanni mocked as he released the lifeless bodies from his appendages. "_THAT'S ENOUGH!" _Ken's voice boomed. The eon looked down at the ground as his flames contracted into his body. His color changed into a glowing black color along with his now completely red eyes. The X on his chest disappeared but was replaced by a blue angelic wing that accompanied the red one. The black being stared at Giovanni, breathing deeply, dark red mist was visible after each breath.

"_It seems that he could seriously hurt me in this form, I should be careful." _Giovanni said to himself, flying up to the same altitude as the demonic monster. The very presence of Ken deteriorated the land itself as pieces began to dissolve from it, almost completely destroying the land.

"Is that still Ken?" Ash asked shakily in fear, hugging his love. '_Yes, it is Ken.'_ the girl replied, somehow unmoved by her friend's transformation.

The black being growled but stood his ground. "I guess I'll have to make the first move then." Giovanni sighed, deciding to use his full power. The white flaming blade contracted into Giovanni's arm, giving it a white flaming appearance.

The large man disappeared then reappeared behind Ken, striking his back which was caught with ease. "W-what?" Giovanni stuttered, pulling back immediately. The dark monster was still motionless after his block. "I'm not letting the likes of you beat me because of some flashy transformation!" Giovanni yelled in anger.

The man unleashed an assault that was too incredibly fast for Ash and Latias to see. Only a flash of their bodies could be visible every time they clashed. But Ken finally started pushing back. His arm formed into a black spike an extended into Giovanni's leg, causing him to fall to his knees, finally.

The second arm came in for the finishing blow, but was hardly blocked, but redirected into the large man's side. Giovanni pushed Ken into the hill behind them, the force of impact erased the hill from existence, leaving a flat dirt plain with splintered wood spread across it.

The dark being stood back up as if nothing had happened, and continued towards his target. "_Damn! Is there no stopping him?" _Giovanni cursed as his body regenerated itself, making it look as if he was untouched. The monster stopped in it's flaming tracks as he turned his head to the side in curiosity.

"What's he thinking?" Giovanni muttered to himself as he stood up. Suddenly Ken charged at incomprehensible speeds, unleashing hell upon Giovanni's body. His body healed itself as fast as Ken could injure it.

The man was soon pushed back into another massive hill, each hit he received pushed him deeper into the mountainous dirt structure. After several thousand hits, the monster stopped his assault to examine his target. "_Gotta think of something! If this keeps up, I'll be sure to die!" _the large man thought.

The man disappeared in a flash but was caught at his destination before he could preform his plan. The dark being took Giovanni's arm, crushing his bones with his grip, but regenerated at a slower rate. "_My body can't take much more of this." _Giovanni said to himself, successfully escaping Ken's grip and proceeded to his plan.

The large man teleported to the other side of the lake once more, appearing in front of the raven haired boy. '_Ash!'_ Latias cried, pushing her love into the lake right before Giovanni could kill him. The dark being immediately followed his target, but was surprisingly too slow before Giovanni had finished his plan.

In the water where the boy had landed in was now flowing with crimson blood. Giovanni imploded the poor boy's brain without a hint of remorse. Latias couldn't even cry for her love, she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the lifeless body floating in the water. Not a sound came from the dragon, just tears.

The boys she loved was dead.

"How does that make you feel huh? Makes you want to give it all up like her doesn't it!" Giovanni called out. The dark being's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man then at the silent crying girl. "_That was a stupid idea." _Ken said in a ghastly voice as he charged at Giovanni.

The monster flew up to the large man and violently ripped his arm off, which immediately began to regenerate, but this time was slower than usual. Blood continued to mix with the water as the man gave out a small grunt of pain.

Ken saw what was happening, Giovanni's body couldn't take much more regeneration and was quitting on it's host. The dark monster created an infinite amount of flaming blades that hovered around him as he sent it flying into the man's body.

Each sword drew massive amounts of blood as his body attempted to regenerate but failed as another sword struck him. After the wave of sharp death ended, the flames engulfed Giovanni, burning him in a hellish black fire. The man cried, not in pain but in shame. It's seems that he has lost the fight that he was so sure that he could win.

Ken grasped the bleeding man's throat, and teleported them to the other side of the lake. He made his claw into a fist as it was shrouded in an incredible black aura. Ken made the final blow and punched through the boss' heart and threw him to the side.

It was over. Or was it?

Latias finally fell on her claws, crying her eyes out in front of the large bloody pool. '_ASH!' _Latias cried for her love. The scene would make any person with a heart or not, cry for her. She has lost everything except for Ken.

The dark eon turned to look at the sobbing girl, and began to fly over to her.

"I'm not going down like this, not like this!" the weak, bloody body said as he raised his hand and aimed it at the crying eon. "Judgment." was Giovanni's final word as a ball of white energy formed around his hand.

The ball of pure energy shot out at blinding speeds, coming closer and closer to the tearful Latias. Ken turned to look at his thought to be dead target, to find a deadly burst of energy aimed straight at Latias.

The dark monster quickly moved directly in front of Latias and took the blow, to the heart. Latias turned to look at what had happened, what she saw was Ken, falling to the earth beside her, blood seeping from his wound.

'_No Ken, I can't lose you too!' _Latias continued to cry as she went over to Ken's dark body and cradled his head in her arms. The black color left Ken's body, slowly. After the darkness' disappearance, it left behind a blue, feathered, dragon. Black angelic wings replaced his jet like ones.

'_What's happening Ken? Why do you have angel wings?' _Latias asked, becoming more confused and lonely then ever. Ken gave out a sigh of relief. "This is the final tier." the blue eon said flatly. '_Please Ken, tell me what's happening!' _Latias demanded through teary eyes.

"Latias, I'm going to do you one last favor." Ken said out of nowhere as he floated up into the air. '_What do you mean?' _the red dragon asked. "Just close your eyes, and listen to your heart, and everything will be alright." Ken said, caressing Latias' claw in his own.

'_I don't understa-' _Latias began to say but was cut short by Ken's claw coming to her lips. "Shh, no more. No more tears. No more sadness." Ken said. "Remember, keep your eyes closed." the blue eon reminded as he continued to rise into the air.

"I love you Latias." Ken whispered before he kissed Latias. The girl kept her eyes closed. The space around them began to shine white, they appeared into a white space. "_Now to make everything right." _Ken thought. Far in the east, rubble hidden in the ocean began to fuse together, forming an island.

The island named Altomare was restored along with it's inhabitants. Brock and Misty were revived, their bodies now recognizable and back in Bianca's house. Bianca and Lorenzo were also revived, both were placed back in their house, along with Brock and Misty.

And finally Ash, Latias' love was now alive and breathing, and also back at Altomare.

"_I really don't want to do this, but I have to." _Ken thought. "Latias, forget me and be happy with Ash." Ken said to the red dragon, who's amber eyes were still closed. The blue eon waved his hand in front of Latias' forehead.

Each memory that was spent with Ken was now erased. At that moment, nobody who Ken was, what he did, and what he was like. Latias was sent back to Altomare along with the rest of her loving friends. Ken also restored the soul dew, but not with the soul of Latios, or his father, but with his own.

...

"_I love you Latias." Ash said. _

"_Get a room Romeo!" Misty teased. _

_'I love you too Romeo.' Latias giggled as she nuzzled up to Ash. _

"_Breakfast's ready!" Brock called out. _

"_Thanks Brock." Lorenzo and Bianca said in unison. _

"_Ah come on Latios, don't be so boring!" Bianca teased. _

_'Don't push it! I'm very tired.' the blue dragon replied, grumpily crossing his arms over his chest._

…

"Ah, I got to see her happy one last time." a voice said from within the secret garden.

…

"So would you like to come with me to the Silver Conference Latias?" Ash asked, taking a sip of orange juice. The ecstatic girl excitedly turned around to get conformation from Lorenzo, who happily replied with a nod. '_Thank you!' _Latias squealed, hugging the elderly man tightly. "I'll win the Conference for you!" Ash cheered, facing his love.

'_You forgot about my conformation.' _Latios said in a grave tone. The two lovers froze in shock. '_Just kidding, you can go Latias.' _Latios chuckled as he too took a sip of his orange juice. The whole room gave out a sigh of relief.

"We're leaving soon Latias, so you should get ready to go." Brock suggested, taking his "Kiss the cook" apron off. "Do you really have to wear that thing?" Misty asked, a vein popping from her temple. "Yes! I do if I ever want to win the heart of my beloved Nurse Joy!" Brock said, striking a victory pose.

'_Yeah ok, just let me do one last thing before we go.' _Latias sweatdropped as she headed out of the patio door and flew towards the garden. '_Latias wait for me!' _Latios called out as he listened to his overprotective brother's instincts and followed the girl.

The two arrived at the garden in seconds, while Latias headed over to the soul dew. '_Latias, what are you doing?' _the blue eon asked, coming up next to his sister. '_I wanted to say goodbye to dad.' _the red dragon said without taking her eyes off of the blue green crystal.

'_Oh, hey sis'. What's this plaque and picture doing here?' _Latios asked, pointing to the picture and plaque placed at the bottom of the pedestal. '_Hm? Oh whoa, I guess Lorenzo must have put that plaque there while we were sleeping.' _Latias answered, examining the strangely placed objects alongside with her brother. The plaque read, "_In memory of our friend and family member Latios, for his brave actions that saved us all." _

'_How nice. But what about his picture, I've never seen this Latios before. But he seems so familiar.' _the blue dragon pointed out as he took the picture from it's place. '_Here let me take that.' _Latias said, swiping the picture from her brother's claws.

'_So much for asking.' _Latios said, a small vein pulsating from his temple. '_Who is this?' _the red eon asked herself. '_Well why don't you take it along with you while you're with Ash?' _Latios suggested as he started heading back in the direction where they had come from. '_Ok.' _Latias replied flatly, not taking her eyes off of the picture.

'_Come on, lets get back before we spend too much time here.' _the blue dragon suggested. The red eon simply nodded as they returned to Bianca's house without breaking a sweat. "Welcome Back!" Bianca cheered as the two large dragons entered the small patio door.

"Ready Latias?" the raven haired boy asked. '_Ready!' _the red eon squealed as she kissed Ash on the lips. "Now before you go Ash, you have to promise me to never hurt Latias ever! Because if you do you'll have to answer to me and Latios!" Bianca warned. "Don't worry. I would never think of hurting this angel!" Ash replied, hugging the blushing eon tightly.

'_That's good to hear.' _Latios added.

"Well, it's time to go." Brock announced as he headed for the door. '_Bye everybody!' _Latias waved back as she headed for the door. "Remember to come back as soon as you finish up with the Silver Conference!" Lorenzo said before they left. "Ok!" the whole group said in unison as they closed the door behind them.

"I'm gonna miss her." Bianca sighed. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Bianca finished as she headed up the stairs. A few moments later Bianca called out, "Latios! Could you come up here?"

'_What's the matter?' _the blue eon asked as he entered the overly pink room. "I found this picture on my wall, and it's with me, Latias, and some other Latios, have any idea who this is?" Bianca asked, pointing to the picture with two smiling eons with Bianca in the middle.

'_Hmm, Latias and I found another picture like this one back in the garden.' _Latios said. "Oh really? Well doesn't this Latios seem so familiar for some reason?" Bianca pointed out. '_I know! He does! Like some long lost family member or a friend.' _the blue eon added.

"Let's think about this later, now get out of my room before I start shouting pervert!" Bianca teased. The blue dragon quickly turned red as he swiftly exited the pink room. "_Hehe. Who is this Latios?" _Bianca thought once more before she placed it back on her wall.

…

"Alright!" Ash cheered, face planting into their bed. "Why don't we get some rest before we get there?" Brock suggested as he placed his bags next to his bed. "Come one Latias, let's go to our room." Misty said, beckoning the disguised dragon to follow her. The girl complied as she followed the red head into a separate room that was right next door to Ash's and Brock's. "Well goodnight then Latias." Misty said happily, climbing into her bed as she had already changed into her pajamas.

'_Goodnight.' _Latias replied, changing back into her true form and climbing into her bed as well.

Latias took out the same picture that she and her brother had spotted back in the garden. "_Who are you?" _Latias asked herself, taking a good look at the picture.

"_He set you free from the shackles of sorrow." _

…

_To be Continued..._

…

Alright! The ending! :(! thanks everybody for reading this story! I hoped that you enjoyed my writing! And also that _To be Continued... _thing is a hint about what I might write next!

Tune in next time on The Unknown Latios! Or should I say... naw I'll let you guys wait! xD


End file.
